Her best friend's fault! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Quand Alex eut 17 ans, sa meilleure amie commença à sortir avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Son coeur commence se sentir seul, et le besoin d'un peiti ami se fit lourdement sentir. C'est là que le panneau "Hors-limite" sur le dos de Justin tomba. TRAD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni les sorciers de Waverly Place, ni l'histoire qui elle appartient à Not just a weird. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction. Voici le lien original.** **.net/s/6086235/1/Her_bbest_b_bfriend_bs_bfault_b**

Prologue

Quand elle avait 7 ans, son grand frère était son héros. Il était l'exemple d'homme le plus proche qu'elle avait. (_Bien qu'elle ne sache pas si ce terme lui convenait… quel homme dort avec une veilleuse !)_. Elle le regardait lire ces livres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle le regardait faire ses devoirs à temps, elle le regardait jouer avec leur frère, elle le regardait parler avec ses amis… elle regardait tout ce qu'il faisait.

**Quand elle avait 7 ans, la vie d'Alex Russo tournait autour de Justin.**

C'est quand elle avait 7 ans que sa meilleure amie Harper a commencé à flasher sur lui. Ca a commencé un jour au parc quand Harper tomba de la balançoire, et que Justin l'a aidé à se relever, en lui souriant gentiment. Elle se souvenait encore du sourire béat qu'Harper affichait à se moment là.

Le jour d'après, Harper rassembla son courage pour lui parler. Elle avait pris son livre et était prête à lui demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Elle l'appela et quand il se tourna vers elle, tout son courage s'envola.

Alex, qui regardait toute la scène silencieusement, soupira. Le problème avec Harper, c'est qu'elle avait toujours peur à la fin. Et c'était toujours à Alex à l'aider. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle présenta Harper à Justin… et ils devinrent amis !

Dix ans plus tard, quand elle y pense, c'était probablement la plus grosse erreur qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

Son téléphone vibra sous son oreiller pour la 10e fois, et elle grogna, roulant de l'autre coté de son lit et alluma sa lumière, et chercha, les yeux fermés son téléphone de sa main. Quand elle le trouva enfin, et fut saluée par l'habituel « Alex ! Où étais tu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Euh, je sais pas, dormir ? » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie, en frottant ses yeux de son autre main, tout en regardant son horloge. « C'est ce que font les gens à 1h du matin, Harper ! »

Harper soupira, et pris une grande respiration. « Je suis désolée Alex… C'est juste que je ne puisse pas dormir. »

Alex grogna. Elle essayait d'éviter cette conversation depuis quoi, une semaine ? Harper était dans son mode 'je suis amoureuse'. Elle tenait à sa meilleure amie et s'intéressait à elle, mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de l'écouter parler de son frère, à quel point il était génial ! Ca lui… faisait quelque chose !

« Bon, vas-y. Dis le. » dit Alex à contre cœur, ne faisant plus d'effort pour cacher son bâillement.

Harper n'y prêta absolument pas attention et commença instantanément à parler. (_Enfin, parler, c'est juste pour ne pas à dire 'couiner'.)_. Alex, je pense que je, sui en train de tomber amoureuse… »

Alex haussa les yeux. (_Elle le savait déjà ça !_). « Um, tu n'es pas amoureuse de Justin depuis des années, Harper ? » demanda-t-elle, en ricanant légèrement.

Il y eu un silence assez long. Les yeux d'Alex commencèrent à nouveau à se fermer, et quand elle fut sur le point de tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée…

« Ce n'est pas de Justin que je parle. C'est Zeke. »

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se redresser brusquement après avoir entendu cela ? Surprise du siècle : Harper est amoureuse de Zeke, et non de Justin !

« Zeke ? » demanda Alex, incrédule. Alors, après des années de chasse incessante après Justin, ce qui inclut des choses bizarres comme faire un pull avec ses cheveux pour lui, et le regarder quand il dort, elle tombe finalement amoureuse de Zeke ? « Vraiment ? »

« Yeah… J'aime vraiment bien Zeke. »

« Wow… c'est, c'est … si soudain… je… alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir ? »

« Je ne sais pas si il m'aimes bien ou pas ! » répliqua Harper, sa voix paniquée et très aigue.

Alex soupira. _Evidemment elle va devoir l'aider !_ »Bon, je t'aiderai… » Et elle rajouta d'un ton sarcastique. « Après avoir dormi un peu ! »

« Oh ! Désolée. » Dit Harper, en s'excusant. « Bonne nuit Alex. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. » répliqua Alex, d'un to nonchalant, en raccrochant.

Elle éteignit sa lampe et son téléphone. (_Connaissant Harper, elle rappellera surement dans 10mn_). Elle se tourna afin de dormir un peu. (_Elle penserait à quelque chose demain… depuis quand Alex penses aussi ?_)

Elle avait 17 ans et était une fille choyée avec un cœur d'or, elle adorait détester son grand frère Justin. Elle le taquinait à chaque instant, elle se moquait de lui, volait ses choses préférée (_et occasionnellement elle les cassait, mais c'était des accidents…. Des accidents non intentionnellement intentionnel !)_, elle lui faisait du chantage, se battait avec lui tout les jours… En un mot, elle faisait de sa vie un cauchemar.

**Quand Alex avait 17 ans, sa vie tournait toujours autour de Justin.**

Et c'est quand elle avait 17 ans que sa meilleure amie est tombée amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère. Au début elle était heureuse, parce que sa meilleure amie était heureuse, elle avait le petit ami idéal (_Zeke lui avait demandé de se 'stabiliser'….et oui, c'est une idée de Justin évidemment !)_, et la vie parfaite, et elle portait même d'autre chose que des fruits. En plus, elle arrêtait de parler de Justin à tout bout de champ !

Au début, Alex Russo était soulagée.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'elle comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas si bien que cela. Ecouter _(Bon, peut-être qu'à moitié)_ Harper parler constamment de sa vie merveilleuse lui faisait… quelque chose.

AU début, sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Harper n'était jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, elle avait toujours été trop préoccupée (_obsédée !_) par Justin. Mais maintenant, quand Harper avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un, elle sentait sa meilleure amie partir. Soudainement, Zeke était le centre de son attention et son sujet de conversation préféré, et leur moment entre meilleures amies diminuait considérablement. _(Est ce que c'était ce que ressentais Harper quand je sortais avec Dean ou Mason ?)_

Au début, Alex Russo pensait que c'était juste cela.

Mais deux jours plus tard, elle vi Harper et Zeke se tenir par la main, et ça, ça lui fit quelque chose dans la poitrine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Elle était jalouse de sa meilleure amie ?

_Psss…_ s'éclaffa Alex à sa propre pensée. Elle n'aimait pas Zeke de cette manière. Bien sur, il était gentil et doux, et mignon, mais bon rien de super no plus. Elle n'était surment pas jalouse que Harper sorte avec Zeke.

C'était quelque chose 'autre de complètement différent !

« Alors, Harper, tu veux voir un film ou quelque chose comme cela ce week-end ? » demanda Alex à sa meilleure amie qui était à l'autre bout du fil, tandis qu'elle tournait les pages de la BD de Justin du Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood, en se demandant quelle page elle pourra abimée. (_Où est le point culminant de cette histoire ? Bon sang, cette BD est pire que ce que je ne pensais…_)

« Je ne peux pas. » s'excusa Harper, » J'ai un rendez-vous avec Zeke… Il m'emmène au restaurant. Oh j'ai entendu dire qu'il a=y avait encore les dix minutes de folies. Zeke a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire du shopping ! »

Alex grimaça, et éloignit son téléphone pour ne pas entendre les cris de joie de son amie. Elle ne savait pas que sa meilleure amie pouvait crier comme cela. Est-ce que l'amour rend tout le monde imbécile ?

« Ok, super, amuses toi bien. On se rappelle plus tard. » Répliqua Alex rapidement et raccrocha.

Cela lui laissait 4 options pour son samedi : passer du temps seule, aider ses parents au travail (_passe_), aider Max (_passe_), aller à une exposition scientifique avec Justin (mon_ Dieu, non !_)

Alex passa donc son samedi soir seule dans sa chambre, à lire des magazines de modes qu'elle avait empruntés (_bon d'accord, volées… ces compétences de pickpocket était très bonne !_), à envoyer des messages auxquels elle en recevait pas de réponses. En un mot, elle s'ennuyait. Mais ce n'était pas cela le problème.

IL y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se produisait à son cœur, un sentiment étrange et douloureux. Elle réalisa enfin que, en fait, elle se sentait seule. Elle se sentait seule quand elle voyait sa meilleure amie vivre son conte de fée.

**Et oui, quand Alex Russo avait 17 ans et que sa meilleure amie sortait avec le meilleur ami de son frère, son cœur avait envie d'un petit ami sérieux elle avait le besoin de tombée amoureuse.**

Elle avait entendu dire que lorsqu'une personne tombait amoureuse, son meilleur ami avait le besoin de tomber amoureux aussi. Elle savait maintenant que c'était parfaitement vrai. Quand elle voyait Harper si amoureuse, comme elle rayonnait, comme Zeke prenait soin d'elle, elle voulait elle aussi vivre cela…

Et c'est comme cela que tout à commencer. **Tout était de la faute de sa meilleure amie.**

**Reviews please !**


	2. Prend moi la main

**Disclaimer rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui appartient à not just a nerd, ni WOWP.**

Zeke a invité Harper à une réunion de la ligue aliène lundi, et bien sûr, Harper y traîna Alex.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ! » se lamenta Alex, pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion, Alex regardant de gauche à droite afin de trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. « C'est le monde de geek de ton petit ami ! »

Harper sourit, mit un bras autour de son épaules et lui dit « Oh Alex, je sais combien cela tu manques de passer de temps avec moi… et bien voilà, comme cela c'est fait. Ce sera amusant ! »

_Surement. Si sa définition de amusant est de regarder des geek habillés de façons identiques, avec leurs T-shirt vert._

Alex soupira et elles continuèrent à marcher calmement, jusqu'à se qu'elles croisèrent le chemin d'un geek qui leur est familier !

« Salut Justin ! » le salua Harper. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Zeke ? Je dois lui montrer ma nouvelle robe aliène. »

« Euh, il est par là ! » et aussitôt qu'il montra la direction du doigt, Harper partit.

Justin cligna des yeux quelques fois, en regardant le couple, secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Alex, ses sourcils froncer, lui donnant ainsi un air suspicieux. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est ce que je me demande depuis les dix dernières minutes ! »répondit Alex. « Ugh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé Harper m'entraîner ici ! Maintenant je dois rester ici avec toi pendant une heure ! Ugh ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« Yo Justin ! Zing zang tung » dit un geek !

« Ting lung ching » lui répondit Justin, et il commença à se diriger vers la table tout en continuant à regarder Alex d'un air suspicieux une dernière fois.

Et la torture commença quand Zeke commença à lire le rapport, Harper le regardant de son air amouraché, en bavant presque sur la table. Alex grogna intérieurement et pesta contre elle pour être venue, regardant sa montre toute les deux secondes.

Et ensuite, chaque membres de la ligue délivra son rapport hebdomadaire, et Alex tint sa tête dans ses mains, en abandonnant tout espoir, et resta assise en attendant que son calvaire finisse, afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle et prendre une aspirine.

Cependant, elle releva la tête quand elle entendit la voix de Justin. « Mes très chers membres de la ligue aliène », commença Justin.

Et elle toussa dans ses mains. _Instinct !_

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, surtout ceux de Justin, qui arrêta de parler et lui lançait un regard noir.

_Ok Harper avait peut-être raison, ça c'était drôle !_

Justin s'éclaircit la voix, en souriant d'un air désolé aux autres membres, et recommença à parler. « Mes chers amis de la ligue aliène… »

… et elle toussa à nouveau.

« Alex ! » cria Justin d'un ton ennuyé. « J'essaye de faire mon rapport ! »

« Oui, je vois cela, pff. » rétorqua Alex, en haussant les yeux.

Justin secoua la tête, prit une grande respiration afin de reprendre du courage, et recommença. « Mes très chers amis de la ligue aliène… »

… et elle toussa à nouveau.

« ALEX ! » cria Justin, en levant les mains d'un geste irrités. « Qu'es ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Justin ? ». Elle opta pour le niage et répondit doucement, en battant des cils, en lui souriant innocemment.

« Tu sais de quoi je parles ! » Cria à nouveau Justin, en perdant patience.

« Non, je ne sais pas ! » répondit Alex innocemment.

Justin rugit, et dit quelque mots incompréhensible dans son langage aliène. _(Elle aurait juré que c'était des jurons, mais bon, c'est Justin donc, probablement pas !)_

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, et regarda Harper, qui secouait la tête et lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. Alex haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, en regardant Justin. « Ok, continue ton langage aliène, Justin. » murmura-t-elle.

Justin la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Oh, c'est bon, fini vite qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison ! »

Et il recommença encore, ne prêtant cette fois plus attention à ses bruits ou bâillements.

Quand il finit de parler, la réunion fut terminée. Zeke décida d'emmener Harper à dîner, deux solutions s'offrait à elle : soit elle rentrait toute seule en faisant des farces à des inconnus, soit elle rentrait avec Justin et elle l'ennuyait lui.

« Tu viens avec moi. » dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion, mettant fin à son débat intérieur.

« Ok » accepta-elle sans broncher. (_Il cherchait la bagarre, qui était-elle pour le nier ?)_

« Tu es une vrai plaie tu sais ? » dit-il, pendant qu'il prenait sa veste.

L'esprit d'Alex était comme d'habitude entrain de faire quelque chose d'autre, et là, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa meilleures amie, qui tenait la main de son petit ami, avec un air rêveur, complètement dans son monde.

« Allez Alex » dit-il gentiment, la ramena sur terre.

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivi hors de la salle, regardant Harper et Alex une dernière fois.

« Alors…euh…tu as aimé la réunion de la ligue aliène ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'ils se furent mit en route, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Non » dit-elle, tout en haussant les yeux. « Ce n'était pas évident, Justin ? »

Il soupira tristement. « Désolé d'espérer que ma sœur s'intéresse un peu à ce que je fais et me supporte ! »

« Oh mais je suis suppportive ! » protesta-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

IL ricana. « Ouais, c'est ça. Tu as juste une manière très… », Il fit une pause, cherchant le mot parfait. « …unique de le montrer ! », dit-il, recevant un sourire de sa part.

« Hey, j'essayais juste de rendre ta réunion un peu moins ennuyante pour que les personnes puisse s'amuser et veuilles rejoindre votre club étrange. » se défendit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, le lança un regard espiègle. Son sourire grandit et elle tapa gentiment son épaule. « Maintenant, achètes moi une glace ! »

Il acquiesça et sortit son portefeuille. _Quoi ? Pas de riposte ? Vraiment ?_

IL lui acheta une glace au chocolat et une à l'orange pour lui.

« Alors… Qu'est ce que tu penses de Zeke et Harper ? » Demanda-t-elle, en prenant un peu de sa glace.

Il l'a regarda bizarrement.

Elle haussa les yeux, tout en mangeant sa glace. (_Pourquoi est ce que la nourriture est meilleure quand c'est acheter avec l'argent de Justin ?_) « Ca ne te manques pas de traîner avec Zeke ? »

IL haussa les épaules, et s'arrêta de marcher et parler afin de mieux la regarder. « Oui… mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors ça va… pourquoi ? Harper te manques ?

Elle acquiesça, gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa glace à lui, en attendant qu'elle tombe sur lui. « Oui, Harper me manques vraiment… je me sens seule sans elle. »

« Je suis désolé » dit-il doucement. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas t'y habituer. Je suis sur que tu peux trouver quelques choses d'autre à faire, comme… »

Et sa glace tomba sur lui. Elle rit à pleine gorge, incapable de le contenir. (_Sérieusement ? ll tenait une glace ou un sabre-laser ?_)

Il sauta de surprise, en léchant sa glace entière. « Oh, zut ! » grogna-t-il, en regardant son t-shirt et après sa glace qui était à terre. « Je vais devoir nettoyer cela dès qu'on rentre à la maison… allez Alex, on y va ! »

_Quoi, pas de cri pour s'être moquer de lui ?_

Elle porta sa glace à sa bouche, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil le visage triste de Justin. « Arrêtes de faire l'enfant ! C'était juste une glace ! » Rit-elle, tout en approchant sa glace de son visage.

Il le regarda d'un air confus.

Elle haussa les yeux. « Prend-en un peu. Ce n'est pas du poison, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. »

Il lui sourit gentiment et refusa.

Elle haussa les épaules, et continuer à savourer sa glace. (_Quoi ? Vous croyiez qu'elle allait jeter sa glace parce que celle de Justin était tombée ? Oh, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'est pas l'héroïne d'un film ç l'eau de rose._)

« Alors », commença-t-elle, sa bouche toujours pleine. « Qu'est ce qu'on disait ? »

« Humm ? » réfléchit-il un moment. « Oh oui. Tu peux faire d'autres choses. Comme… humm, lire un livre, regarder le journal, étudier, aider maman et papa avec… »

« Justin ? » l'interrompit-elle impatiemment. « Je te demandais de choses chouette à faire, pas une liste de punition ! »

Il soupira et secoua la tête. « Humm, et si on passait du temps ensemble ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air confus. « Tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, tout les deux ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il acquiesça, tout en triturant ses mains. « Je n'ai pas grand choses à faire ce week-end. Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose ensemble ? »

« Nous ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours sous le choc de son offre. « Tu veux dire, toi et moi ? »

« Oui ? » dit-il, se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

_Ok, il voulait vraiment passer ce week-end à se disputer. Ou il voulait que sa vie entière devienne complètement misérable._

« Pas avec Max ? » demanda-t-elle encore ?

« Humm, non. » répliqua-t-il, et laissa sortir un petit rire nerveux. « Enfin, sauf si tu veux aller acheter des bananes géantes ! »

Elle rit aussi, en jetant le reste de sa glace au sol.

« Alex ! Tu ne peux pas jeter des choses au sol ! » Cria-t-il, en courant le ramasser et aller le jeter.

_Ok, peut-être que passer le week-end à regarder Justin ramasser mes trucs peut être marrant._

« Ok, pourquoi pas, passons du temps ensemble ! » accepta-t-elle dès qu'elle eut cette brillante idée. (_Ha Mr Laritate avait raison ! C'était un génie maléfique._)

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, et hocha la tête d'un signe de remerciement. « Ok… euh… tu as des idées ? »

« Humm… non ! » mentit-elle.

« Ok, je vais réfléchir à quelque choses à faire. » dit-il gentille ment.

Elle haussa les épaules, en attrapant le mouchoir de Justin dans sa poche et s'essuyant les mains avec.

« Alex c'était mon… Rend le moi ! » Cria-t-il.

« Viens le chercher. » lui dit-elle sous un ton de défi, lui tirant la langue. (_Vraiment mature_)

IL tendit sa main vers le mouchoir, l'attrapa mais Alex le tenais fermement. Ils se regardèrent, lui avec un air furieux, et elle plein de malice. Ils recommencèrent à marcher, tout en tenant le mouchoir, aucun des deux ne voulant le lâcher. Après deux blocs, en parlant et se disputant, Justin entrelaça son petit doigt avec celui de sa sœur. Elle était si absorbée par la dispute qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. (_Hey, gagner chaque dispute avec Justin était une règle !_). Deux blocs plus tard, les autres doigts avait suivi le mouvement.

Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent chez eux et qu'il lâcha sa main qu'elle se rendit qu'ils se tenaient la main depuis un bon bout de temps. (_Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas remarqué ? Sa main semblait si …familière !_)

Son cœur rata un battement, et son esprit lui passa des images de Harper, Zeke, la ligue aliène, de sa main entrelacée à celle de Justin… et elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait.

« Hey » dit-il, en ouvrant sa porte doucement.

Elle fut légèrement surprise par sa venue inattendue. (_Cela n'avait rein avoir avec les images, absolument rien !_) et le regarda d'un air plein d'interrogations.

Il sourit, en montrant son mouchoir, le faisant basculer de gauche à droite. « Tu as totalement perdu ! » dit-il avant de fermer la porte et de partir.

_Oui, elle voyait bien qu'elle perdait ! Tout d'ailleurs ! Arg. ! Pourquoi Harper et Zeke se tenait-ils la main ?_

Alex s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. Est-ce que Justin lui avait pris la main seulement pour récupérer son mouchoir ? Et pourquoi elle avait aimé ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle voulait… que cela recommence ?

_Arg., c'est si difficile de réfléchir !_

Elle grogna, en enfuyant sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle n'était pas sur de ses sentiments, mais une chose était sure. Tout à commencer quand Harper et Zeke se sont tenus par la main. C'était vraiment la faute de sa meilleure amie !

**Reviews please !**


	3. Fais attention à ce que tu peinds

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

Son mardi commença avec son habituel enguelade pour la salle de bain, et d'autres choses dans ce genre.

Sur la route pour l'école, elle s'assit à côté d'Harper, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié quand celle-ci lui parla de son dîner de l'autre soir, alors que Justin était en face d'elle, cognant les gens quand le bus freinait ou ralentissait, ne prêtant attention lui aussi qu'à moitié à ce que Max lui disait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la fenêtre, alors qu'il méditait sur sa vie, sur ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours. Pourquoi avait-t-il tout d'n coup décidé de lui tenir la main ? Est-ce que c'était juste une autre technique pour se battre avec elle ?

Il la regardait du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, cherchant un signe de gêne et d'inconfort de sa part. Les seuls signes qu'il vit furent de l'ennui.

Ok. Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait pas toute une montagne de cette histoire des mains entrelacés ? IL haussa les épaules. _Evidemment. _Depuis quand _Alex_ se met à réfléchir ?

Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse d'arriver à l'école. (_De qui elle se moquait ? Elle n'avait jamais été heureuse d'aller à l'école !_), mais vraiment, même les absurdités de cowboy de Mr Lari tâte étaient mieux que d'entendre Harper parler de Zeke ! (_Elle avait secrètement peur que Harper commence à parler aliène. Mais bon, elle qui parlait de Zeke tout le temps n'était pas humain non plus !_)

Elle resta près de son casier, pris une gorgée de sa boisson, comme si cela allait clarifier ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle afin de voir où était Zeke.

« Hey, Harper ! Regardes, Zeke est là ! » Dit-elle pleine d'un faux enthousiasme, le pointant du doigt.

« Où ? » cria Harper, avant de courir vers lui.

Alex soupira de soulagement, en s'adossant contre son casier. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi ennuyée par Harper. Allez ! Est-ce que cela l'intéressait ce que Zeke avait pris comme déjeuner, ou comme il révise avant un test important, ou toutes ses choses de débiles qu'il faisait ?

_En parlant d'imbéciles…_

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Justin, qui prenait un livre de son casier, totalement absorbé dans sa tâche. (_Sa seule préoccupation : les cours. Toutes personnes normales trouvent que c'est une torture._) Un sourire maléfique se forma sur son visage, alors qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit.

Justin sortit son livre de physique de son casier, ses notes et son bic lumineux. Il ferma son casier, se retourna et…

_**BAM !**_

Il resta pétrifié un moment, ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Est-ce qu'Alex venait de le gifler sans raison ?_

Il fut sortit de sa transe par le rire d'Alex, qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. « Alex, qu'est ce … » dit-il, s'arrêtant quand la sonnette rouge sonna dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait giflée pour… _lui avoir tenu la main ?_

Les cours se passèrent inhabituellement bien pour Alex elle ne prêta aucune attention aux jacasseries de Harper et se concentra sur son succès de toute à l'heure pour ennuyé Justin. (_La tête qu'il avait était incomparable. Pourquoi n'a_ -_t-elle pas pris de photo ? Zut, elle aurait du le prévoir !_)

Pendant la pause déjeunée, elle entra dans la cafétéria avec Harper, regardant autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait de beaux garçons en vue. (_Quoi ? Si Harper sortait avec quelqu'un, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ? Un double rendez-vous serait moins ennuyeux que cela !_)

« Hey Zeke ! » cria Harper, en faisant un signe de main avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle se noyait. (_En même temps, Harper se noyait dans un océan d'amour. Oui ses propre mots !_)

« Hey Harper ! » salua Zeke, avec autant d'enthousiasme. « Viens ici ! »

Alex grogna. _Super. Parfait. Tout était gâché maintenant !_

Justin se raidit sur son siège, restant ses yeux sur sa nourriture, ne la regardant jamais.

Alex se dirigea vers eux. (_OK, bon, Harper l'a traîna vers eux._) Et pris le siège à cote de Justin. (_Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'asseye à côté de Harper !_)

« Salut Zeke ! » dit Harper avec un sourire rêveur sur son visage, alors que Zeke lui prenait la main

Alex fronça le nez de dégout, commençant à être ennuyée de toute cette romance. (_Et elle qui pensait que personne ne pouvait être plus ennuyeux que Justin et Juliette !_)

Après trois minutes, elle abandonna. « Wow, c'est. Super tout cela... » menti-t-elle, en feignant un rire, « mais je ne peux pas en supporter davantage… viens Justin ! »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et la traina à une autre table. (_Oui, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aida Justin et ne l'abandonna pas livrer à son sort. Il faut qu'elle s'en souvienne si elle e besoin d'un service un jour !_)

Heureusement, ils trouvèrent une table libre et ils s'assirent pour manger.

« Ugh ! J'en peux plus ! » Grogna Alex, en regardant Harper et Zeke, et leurs mains entrelacées.

« Ca est peu trop je suis d'accord… » Admit Justin, les regardant également.

« Comment tu peux manger avec autant d'amour à l'eau de rose autour de toi ? » gémit-elle, lui volant de la nourriture, comme elle le faisait à la maison.

Il haussa les épaules, lui écartant les mains de son déjeuner. « C'est romantique. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Tu plaisantes ! Tu appelles cela romantique ? » Demanda-t-elle, en les pointant du doigt.

Justin écarta sa main avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. (_Quand est ce qu'il va comprendre qu'elle se fiche des étiquettes et des bonnes manières !_) « Chacun à sa définition du romantique tu sais ! » argumenta-t-il, en essuyant ses mains. « En plus, c'est toi qui les a mis ensemble ! »

« C'est parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser Harper être si misérable ! » expliqua-t-elle, se rappelant la tête de sa meilleure amie. « Elle était si confuse. Elle m'appelait à une heure du matin, au lieu de juste descendre dans ma chambre ! JE pensais que je devais l'aider ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui souffre ! Regardes, encore une fois, ça prouves que je dois arrêtée d'être gentille avec les gens ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Justin, et il mit sa main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas finir par t'y habituer. »

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, et continua à manger.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle eut une mini attaque cardiaque quand elle remarqua que Justin n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main. _OK…_

« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant sa main qui était près de la sienne. « C'est quoi, une nouvelle sorte de torture ? »

Il retira sa main, et se leva instantanément. « Désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué j'étais… ummm, je vais être un retard pour le cours. A plus tard. »

Et il courut vers la sortie. Elle du réprimer l'envie de sortir son téléphone et de prendre une photo.

_Ca, c'était drôle !_

Quad ils rentrèrent à la maison, il courut dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs, et elle courut dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard et partit peindre dans le sous sol.

« Salut Alex ! » murmura-t-il de derrière, adorant quand elle sursauta comme cela, et criait de surprise.

« Oh, c'est toi ? » dit-elle avec ennui, d'un ton plein d'ennui et d'irritation, en reprenant le pinceau qu'elle avait laissé tombé. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant les autres peintres, qui s'étaient dis que la regarder parler avec ce gars était ben plus amusant que de se concentrer sur leur travail (_Combien de temps cela va leur prendre pour se rendre compte que Justin est son frère ? Et mais attends, c'est parfait. Ces gars stupides vont arrêter de s'intéresser à elle !_)

Il haussa les épaules. « Maman m'a envoyé pour que tu ne rentres pas à la maison toute seule… il est souvent tard quand tu rentres… et puis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« C'est mon tunnel de peinture ! » dit-elle. « Je viens ici pour peindre, Justin. Et dire que les gens pensent que tu une grande mémoire. Ha ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est ce que tu fais ici aujourd'hui ? D'habitude tu ne viens que le week-end ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, en regardant le shirt de Justin. (_Cette couleur vert était tout à fait ce qu'elle cherchait ! Mais qu'elle garçons porte de tels vêtements ?_) « Je n'avais rien d'autres à faire. Harper est avec Zeke et je… attends une minute. » Dit-elle en faisant une pause. « Comment tu sais que je viens ici tout les week-ends ? Oh mon Dieu ! TU ME SUIS ? » Cria-t-elle, en croisant les bras, le regardant de regard noir.

Une fois encore, les peintres s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent. (_Vraiment ? Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ?_) « Oh, je vous vois ! » leur cria-t-elle, et ils regardèrent tous autre part.

Elle retourna son attention sur Justin, tapant son pied violement sur le sol, impatiente.

« Tu es ma petite sœur ! » commença-t-il. (_Ce discours était si vieux et cliché !_) « Je dois être sur de savoir ce que tu fais. »

Elle le regarda furieusement, et jeta son pinceau à sa figure, le couvrant ainsi de peinture.

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, en enlevant la peinture de son visage. « C'était pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'espionner ? » cria-t-elle en retour, en jetant à nouveau son pinceau. « Et ça, c'est un avertissement ! »

Il ferma les yeux en voyant la peinture arriver, prenant une grande respiration pour rester calme. « On doit rentrer à la maison. »

« Ouais. » dit-elle, retournant son attention sur sa peinture. « Je te rattraperai quand j'aurai fini. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule à la maison. » annonça-t-il, d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Elle gémit. « Justin, j'ai 17 ans. Je peux rentrer toute seule à la maison ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi ! »

« Ok ! » soupira-t-il. « Mais un jour, je ne serai plus là pour veiller sur toi ! »

Elle se retourna pour le voir avec un air curieux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraitre indifférent. (_Stupide voix. Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu pour flancher ? Comme quand son père lui criait dessus et qu'elle devait faire semblant de crier ? )_

Il soupira à nouveau, et regardait le sol. « Je regardais la liste des universités de médecine et… »

« Waouh, waouh, waou ! » l'interrompit-elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, prête pour une dispute. « Tu veux dire que tu vas partir dans une université loin ? »

« Oui » répondit-il tristement.

« Oh » murmura-t-elle, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. (_Vous voyez ! C'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute trop de dialogue à l'eau de rose !_)

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Alex. » assura-t-il, et dit pour la réconforter. « En plus, je ne pars que dans quelques mois. »

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur son visage. _Ca lui laissait du temps pour le stopper !_

« Rentrons ! » annonça-t-elle, heureuse, en essuyant ses larmes sans qu'il le remarque.

« Ok » dit-il d'un ton sceptique. « Je suis désolé Alex. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui montrant ainsi que ce n'était rien. « Comme si je m'intéressais à toi ! », dit-elle, en s'éloignant.

Il sourit « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je le sais. » cria-t-il d'une e voix joyeuse, en prenant les affaires d'Alex (_Et oui, elle n'allait quand même pas porter ses affaires._)

Il se pétrifia quand il regarda la peinture d'Alex. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle … est ce que c'est…

_Deux mains entrelacées ?_

**Reviews please !**


	4. Quand tous les plans échouent

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd.**

« Ummm, Alex ? » l'appela Justin, la faisant se stopper, gémir et revenir vers lui.

« Quoi ? », grogna-t-elle, en attrapant le poignet de Justin et le mettant devant son visage, afin qu'elle puisse voir sa montre. (_Ah, elle sait ce qu'elle va pouvoir mettre dans sa boîte des choses préférés de Justin !_)

Il retira sa main, en soupirant et la regarda, avalant difficilement quand il vit le regard diabolique, il enleva sa montre, et la mit en sécurité dans son portefeuille, qu'il mit dans sa poche. (_Oh sa montre se sent seul sans argent ? Ben, elle peut voler les deux. ET oui, il n'y a pas de quoi !_)

Il avala encore et mordit ses lèvres nerveusement. avant de demander enfin. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, en montrant la peinture du doigt.

« Je vais te dire ce que c'est ! » dit Lee, en s'immisçant dans la conversation. (_Parfois, elle jurerait qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques. C'est comme si il venait de nulle part !_)

« C'est deux mains représente deux monde différent, deux époques différentes, et cette peinture représente l'union entre-elles ! »

Alex le regarda, d'un air incrédule. « Non » dit-elle après quelques instants, quand elle fut revenue de son choc. « C'est juste deux mains entrelacées représentant… deux personnes qui se tiennent la main ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de peindre cela tout d'un coup ? » demanda Justin. « JE veux dire… tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de fille aime ces trucs romantiques ! »

Elle grogna de frustration. (_Elle aurait peut-être du prendre les explications de Lee. Au moins elle aurait juste eu à subir un cours de Justin sur l'histoire au lieu qu'il lui pose des tonnes de questions._) »C'est juste une peinture ! Est-ce que je dois avoir ta permission pour peindre ce que je veux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu ne peux même pas répondre à une simple question ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et recommença à marcher. « J'avais cette image dans ma tête depuis un moment. C'est de la faute d'Harper tout cela ! »

Il soupira de soulagement et fit semblant d'essuyer la sueur de son front.

« Eh, ramènes toi ! »

Il prit ses affaires et courut vers elle. « J'arrive. »

Elle eut le plus gros choc de sa vie le mercredi matin quand elle descendit à la cuisine. Il y avait de photo de Zeke partout ! Mais vraiment partout, le sol, le plafond, les assiettes ! _Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'était le thème de la prochaine robe d'Harper !_

« Hey Alex ! » dit Harper en courant vers sa meilleure amie. « Tu es fâche ment tôt aujourd'hui ! Tout va bien ? C'est un garçon ! Quel est son nom ? Il est dans notre école ? Oh, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait ce nouveau garçon… »

« Harper ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelques choses. »

Harper la regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Je ne vais pas t'aider à tricher pour le contrôle d'histoire ! Je ne veux as de ton cerveau dans mon corps ! » Commença-t-elle en paniquant, reculant de peur.

« Non, non, non, c'est pas cela ! » rassura Alex. « Harper, comment tu vas faire pour empêcher Zeke d'aller à l'université ? »

« Pourquoi je le stopperais ? » demanda Harper, confuse. « Je veux qu'il aille à l'université, comme cela on pourra avoir une bonne vie après. » répondit-elle, avec cet air rêver sur son visage.

Alex regarda Harper. _Pourquoi Harper devait être si mature ? Bon, maintenant, elle devait utiliser les grands moyens. Elle détestait faire ça à sa meilleure amie._

« C'est long une année Harper. » commença-t-elle, une légère trace de culpabilité dans sa voix. (_Stupide conscience_) »Vraiment long. 365 jours. Tout peut changer. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais Zeke, pourrait, tu sais, trouver une autre fille. »

Harper rit un peu. « Alex, tu es vraiment drôle ! Zeke ne regardera pas une autre fille, à part moi. » Dit-elle confiante, et Alex savait qu'il était impossible de la manipuler. Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas briser la confiance que sa meilleure amie avait pour son petit ami. _Elle n'est pas sans cœur !_

« Harper. » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je ne veux juste pas que Zeke aille à l'université ! »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harper, incrédule. (_Non, Harper ne pensait pas que son amie s'intéressait à son copain. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'en comprenait pas d'ailleurs._)

« Parce que… » dit Alex, en s'arrêtant un instant, en réfléchissant un peu afin de savoir si elle devait le dire ou non, « Parce que si Zeke ne vas pas à l'université, peut-être que Justin n'ira pas. » Dit-elle finalement, confessa à voix basse ses pensées, ses yeux fixant le sol.

Les yeux d'Harper s'adoucirent quand elle comprit. « Oh, Alex ! » dit Harper, en enlaçant son amie malgré les protestations qu'elle reçut. « Je sais que se sera dur de vivre sans Justin, mais tu dois comprendre. C'est bon pour son futur. Il pourra avoir un bon travail s'il va à l'université. »

_Bon, Harper n'allait pas l'aider. Pourquoi elle espérait des idées maléfiques d'Harper aussi !_

Elle hocha la tête après avoir prétendu y réfléchir, pour le rendre crédible. « Tu as peut-être raison Harper. Je… je vais me préparer pour l'école.

Et _bien sur_ Harper à parler à Zeke de son choix d'université. Justin écouta attentivement, la corrigeant quelques fois. Alex feignit des bâillements, afin de montrer son ennui, et déçu de voir que la quête de Justin pour choisir l'université parfaite avait déjà commencée.

« Dans quel collège tu vas aller Justin ? » demanda Harper finalement.

Alex écouta très attentivement sa réponse.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » dit Justin, tristement.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Alex.

_Ok, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le faire changer d'avis._

Elle passa sa première heure de cours à réfléchir et faire une liste des choses à faire pour faire rester Justin. (_Oui, Alex Russo fait une liste. Allez y. Riez. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait de toutes ces idées maléfiques ?_)

**Un. L'effrayer à propos de l'université.**

« Et si tu deviens comme se clone que j'ai créé ? » demanda-t-elle lors de la première pause

« C'était un clone. » dit-il, d'un ton ennuyé. « Je suis le vrai. Je ne vais pas changer comme lui. »

**Deux. Provoquer le mal du pays (enfin, la maison dans ce cas ci.)**

« Je ne vais pas rester assisse ici à écouter maman parler de toi et comme tu lui manques tout les jours. » lui dit-elle pendant le second break.

Il lui sourit doucement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui parlerai tout les jours et je ferai en sortes que tout ailles bien. »

**Trois. L'inquiéter sur son usage immodéré de la magie.**

Elle tira sa baguette de sa botte, la pointa vers son casier et fit apparaître un gâteau. Tout cela devant une salle pleine à craquer.

« Alex ! » siffla-t-il, en regardant partout pour être sur que personne ne l'ai vue. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Un gâteau ? » répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton indifférent, rangeant sa baguette dans sa botte.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie comme cela ! » dit-il, en murmurant le mot magie.

Elle grogna. « J'ai hâte que tu partes à l'université. Je vais pouvoir utiliser la magie comme je veux. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » répliqua-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Parce que tu sais que je ne serai pas là pour arranger tes problèmes… Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je crois que ton usage inconsidéré de la magie va cesser une fois que je serai au collège. »

**Quatre. Sortir avec un Bad boy, afin de l'inquiéter.**

Elle passa toute l'heure du lunch à travailler à son plan… elle fit bouger ses cheveux, ria à plein voix, parla fort avec Harper, mais personne ne le remarque.

Super ! Soudainement elle e=était devenu… _insortable ?_

Un gars est bien venu lui parler, un certains Jack, ou Mack, ou quelque chose. (_Qui ça intéresse ?_), et elle lui parla pleine de joie, comme si elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait.

Justin le nota, la regardant toutes es minutes, et il ne semblait pas heureux. Mais il garda son calme.

Après avoir supporté cet imbécile 10 mn, et ne voyant pas d'action protective et possessive de la part de Justin, elle abandonna.

**Cinq. L'inquiéter à propos de ses études.**

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle le dépassa et ses résultats tombèrent 'accidentellement' au sol, elle 'essaya' de la ramasser, mais il fut plus rapide.

« Super point » dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est que le début. Mes points vont chuter une fois que tu vas partir à l'université. Qui va m'obliger à travailler ? »

Il fit à nouveau cet air de je-sais-tout. « Oh, je vois. Tu essaye de m'empêcher d'aller à l'université. C'est pour cela que tu fais tout cela. »

« Quoi ! Non ! » Dit-elle, essayant de paraître normal. « Comme si je me souciais de toi et que tu ailles au collège ! »

Il fit un sourire victorieux. « Arrêtes Alex. Ca ne marchera pas ! »

_Comment a-t-il deviné ?_

_Ok, peut-être que la mention de l'université trop de fois n'était pas une bonne idée. Trop de plan en un jour. Elle aurait dû attendre._

_Quoi ? Même les plus grands criminels font des erreurs. Et c'est juste une petite fille !_

Mercredi soi, elle s'assit dans sa chambre, et regardas à nouveau sa liste. Ouais, tous ses plans avaient échoué.

Une pointe de peur et de désespoir vint dans son estomac. Est-ce que Justin allait vraiment partir loin d'elle ?

Elle attrapa son GSM et appela Harper, décidant que parler lui ferait du bien. Elle eut sa boîte vocale.

_Owo, super journée pour Alex !_

Alex grogna de frustration. Rien n'allait pour elle. Rien ! Rien ! Rien !

« Alex ! » cria Justin d'en bas.

Alex sourit. _Enfin !_

**Reviews please !**


	5. Confronter ses sentiments

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

« Alex ! » cria Justin. (_Un sorcier qui ne se téléporte pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il veut être le sorcier de la famille déjà ?_)

Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand bruit, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper.

Elle feignit la surprise. « Justin ! Je pensais que tu insistais pour qu'on frappe avent de rentrer ! »

Il la regarda en grinçant des dents, fermant l porte à clé derrière lui. (_Ce qui n'étai vraiment pas une bonne idée, vu les images qui lui venait en tête._)

« Où tu les as cachés Alex ?

« Cachés quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Son regard se noircit encore, et ses mains se changèrent en poings. Il ferma les yeux et pris de grandes respirations pour rester calme. (_Quoi ? Elle a fait tout cela pour qu'il s'énerve et il essaye de rester calme !_)

« Je veux que tu me rendes mon portefeuille et ma montre Alex ! »

Elle sourit satisfaite, et se mit encore plus confortablement sur son lit. « Assois-toi » proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Il prit le reste de contenance qui lui restait pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Il s'assit, en prenant autant de distance que possible.

« JE suis déçue Justin. » dit-elle, d'un ton triste, en regardant ses ongles. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps pour le remarquer ? »

« Quand est ce que tu les as volés ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle sourit à sa remarque, un sourire victorieux. « Un voleur ne dit jamais rien de son crime ! »

Il la regarda, plein d'incrédulité, cligna les yeux quelques fois, et la regarda à nouveau.

IL laissa échapper un soupir de défait. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Alex ? »

_Ohhh, ce n'est pas drôle quand il abandonne si facilement._

Elle mit ses jambes sur ses genoux, et appuya ses orteils sur son ventre.

« Alex ! » menaça-t-il, d'un ton assez colérique. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

_Oh, ça avait un autre effet que ce qu'elle avait imaginé._

Elle l'ignora et se mit en face de lui. « Je veux que tu m'emmènes faire du shopping demain ! »

Il ricana. « Pourquoi je ferais cela ? »

« Um, parce que j'ai ton portefeuille et que je peux utiliser tout l'argent que je veux ? » répondit-elle, et elle ajouta. « SI je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ! »

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandir de peur. « Tu ne ferais pas cela ? Tu me dois encore 400 dollars pour t'avoir secouru avec l'histoire de la maison de poupée ! »

IL fit un geste de main. « Revenons au sujet Justin. Tu va m'emmener faire du shopping. »

Il ricana à nouveau. « Tu n'y vas pas avec Harper d'habitude ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Si mais Harper y va avec Zeke. Je n'ai personne pour y aller avec moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils et l'examina d'un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi tu veux que je viennes avec toi alors que tu as déjà mon portefeuille ? »

Elle sourit malicieusement. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un portes tous ce que je vais acheter ! »

Il savait en l'entendant que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais est ce qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ? A la fin, Alex Russo à toujours ce qu'elle veut. _Une des plus ancienne et importante règles._

« Bien ! », dit-il finalement, en essayant de se débarrasser de ce diable.

Elle tapa à nouveau son ventre avec son pieds et le fit son coucher par le poids de ses jambes.

« Alex ! » menaça-t-il à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, sa voix n'était plus du tout menaçant.

_Humm… intéressant._

Décidant de savoir jusqu'où la mènerait cette nouvelle technique de torture, elle appuya ses orteils plus forts contre lui, et descendit ses pieds au plus bas de son ventre.

Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour étouffer le gémissement. Sachant qu'une demande oral n'aurait aucun effet, il lui prit les pieds, et les retira de ses jambes, et commença à la chatouiller.

Ce fut à son tour de réprimer un son. Comment osait-il lui faire cela à elle ? Il allait lui payer.

Il lui sourit, content du retournement de situation.

Elle le regarda d'un regard noir. « Je te hais Justin ! »

« Comme j'aime entendre cela ! » dit Justin, tout en continuant à sourire, en replaçant les pieds d'Alex sur son lit. « Je voudrais récupérez mes affaires maintenant ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu les auras demain. » (_Elle avait bien le droit de l'embêter après ce qu'il lui avait fait_)

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. (_Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de la regarder ces derniers temps !_)

Il partit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

Alex sourit. Demain va être un jour splendide.

Jeudi matin, Alex était à table avec sa famille, en lançant des sourires diaboliques à Justin, et recevant des regards désapprobateurs de la part de Justin, en se battant des pieds.

« Et les enfants, qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Térésa. (_Bien sur, Alex plissa le nez en entendant le mot enfants !_)

« Je vais travailler à une nouvelle expérience. » dit Max

« Je vais faire du shopping avec Zeke ! » cria pratiquement Harper.

Jerry et Teresa se regardèrent, et secouèrent la tête.

« Soit là avant le couvre-feu Harper. » lui demanda Térésa, même si elle savait que Harper n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les règles. « Bon, Justin, Alex, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? »

« Um… Je… » Bégaya Justin, soudainement plus très sur de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je vais passer ma soirée à torturer Justin. » annonça Alex. « Et il va passer sa soirée à être torturé ! »

Térésa hausa les épaules. C'étai plutôt normal.

« On sera de retour avant le couvre feu. » promit Justin.

Térésa haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Alex si elle était avec Justin.

Jeudi soir, Alex tira son frère au centre commercial. Littéralement.

« Bon… QU'est ce que tu vas acheter ? » Demanda Justin nerveusement, regardant tout autour de lui pour voir le nombre de magasin de vêtements.

Alex sourit. « Tu verras ! »

Et il vit en effet. Il vit une tonne de vêtements. Des shirts, des blouses, des tops, et pleins d'autres vêtements.

« Si peu de vêtements ? » dit Justin d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle lui jeta encore des vêtements.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'essayage, lui prit un top, et referma la porte.

Elle sortit deux minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Alex, en tournant sur elle-même afin de lui montrer.

Il rit. « Tu prends des conseils de mode chez moi ? »

« Ben, puisqu'es tu es là, autant te rendre utiles ! »

Il lâcha les vêtements au sol.

« Bon, dis-moi juste comment c'est ! » gémit-elle impatiemment.

Il la regarda quelques instant, et haussa les épaules. « Ben, ça te vas bien ! »

« Je le prends alors ! » annonça-t-elle, en prenant un autre top, et refermant à nouveau la porte.

« Et, regardes le prix d'abord ! » cria-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réponse. « Alex ! »

Il secoua la tête par défaite. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a pensé qu'Alex allait être gentil avec lui ?

« Pardon. » entendit-il, une voix derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

_Pourquoi cette fille lui parlait à lui ?_

« Salut ! » murmura-t-il, en souriant nerveusement. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Alex écouta attentivement tout ce qu'il dit. Elle pressa son oreille contre la porte.

« Oui » répondit la fille, en se mordant les lèvres. « Je suis nouvelle ici, et… je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à trouver l'allée des jeans ? »

La respiration de Justin fut saccadée. _Était-il en train de rêver ? _« Je… »

« Peut pas » le coupa Alex, en ouvrant violement la porte. « Il est en peut en train de m'aider là ! »

« Oui, mais je suis sure que je peux quand même l'aider… pas vrai Alex ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désespérer, la suppliant avec les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête, le regardant lui, et puis la fille.

La fille commença à partir. « Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie. Je vais… trouver les jeans toute seule. » Dit-elle en partant, intimidé par le regard noir d'Alex. (_Les gens sous-estimaient le pouvoir du regard._)

« Quoi, non, ce n'est pas ma… » Protesta Justin, mais trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Il fronça les sourcils, pas du tout amusé par la perte d'une telle prise. « Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? » grommela Justin.

« Quoi, tu avais des vues sur elle ? », dit-elle en ramassant les vêtements et se dirigeant vers les caisses.

« Quoi ! Tu n'as même pas essayé ces vêtements ? »

« Non. Mais tu vas me les prendre, tous ! » (_Comment ose-t-il flirter avec une fille comme cela ?_)

Il soupira, la suivant sans un mot. Ce n'étai vraiment pas son jour.

Après dix minutes de marche silencieuse vers la maison, deux sacs énormes dans les mains de Justin, un portefeuille vide et une montre cassée, il fut finalement lassé du traitement de silence.

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, en courant un peu pour la rejoindre. « Attends-moi ! »

Elle regarda autre part, ne voulant absolument pas lui parler.

« Encore fâchée contre moi ? » demanda-t-il, la poussa gentiment avec son épaule.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Alex ! » soupira-t-il, en posant ses sacs à côté de lui, et la prenant par le bras, la faisant s'arrêter et le regarder. « Pourquoi est ce qu'on se dispute là ? »

_Vrai. Pourquoi ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était en colère si son frère voulait sortir avec une fille ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé !_

« Pourquoi tu agis de façon si possessive ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas possessive ! », siffla-t-elle, en marchant d'un pas lourd._ Ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle fait quand elle ment !_

Il haussa les sourcils, en attendant une réponse.

Elle regarda le sol, en soupirant de défaite. « C'est de la faute d'Harper tout cela. Je me sens bizarre depuis qu'elle sort avec Zeke. Je déteste la partager avec Zeke…, Je… je ne veux pas te partager ave quelqu'un Justin. »

Il lui caressa gentiment le bras, lui souriant gentiment, d'un air rassuré. « Alex, Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me perdre… on ne se séparera jamais. »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant un peu enfantine et timide. (_Stupide voix ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle la trahit toujours ? »_

Il hocha la tête, toujours en souriant, et la prit dans ses bras. « Promis. »

Jeudi soir, Alex était dans le lit de Justin, et réfléchissait. Elle savait qu'il y avait une différence entre le fait que Harper lui manque et le fait que Justin allait lui manquer. Pour Harper, ce serait chouette si elle pouvait passer du temps avec elle. Pour Justin ?

_Et bien, elle le voulait tout pour elle._

Alex se prit la tête dans les mains et grogna. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pensait à son frère comme cela ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour lui ? (_Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était ce ça d'ailleurs !_). Pourquoi est ce que cela lui faisait tant d'effet quand il la touchait ?

Et pourquoi elle était dans son lit à minuit ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton déboussolé, restant figé à sa porte dès qu'il la vit. (_C'est exactement ce qu'elle se demande !_)

« Je vais dormir. SORS D'ICI ! »

« Sors d'ici » dit-elle en l'imitant.

Il soupira, secoua la tête, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Alex fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

Avec un doigt, il traça une ligne imaginaire entre eux. « C'est mon coté, et ça le tien. Reste de ton côté ! Ne dépasse pas les limites. »

Il ferma la lampe, et prit sa figurine du capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood, et la serra contre lui. (_Quoi, elle le savait déjà qu'il dormait avec !_)

Alex le regarda, regardant son visage illuminé par les rayons de la lune, ses yeux clos paisiblement. (_Comment il pouvait dormir paisiblement alors que sa diabolique petite sœur est à côté de lui ?_), un petit sourire sur ses lèvres… ses lèvres… si _désirables…._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur arrêta de battre quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de pensée. Elle le voulait ? Justin ? Vraiment ? Son nez se fronça automatiquement de dégoût, même si elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Ok. Alex voulait Justin. Et Alex avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. (_Vous vous souvenez, la plus vieille règle !_)

**Finalement sur de se qu'elle ressentait, elle prit tout son courage, passa la ligne imaginaire et le serra contre elle.**

Il se raidit un moment où elle s'autorisa à paniquer. Finalement, il soupira, posa sa figurine _(c'est vraiment une poupée !)_ et resserra l'étreinte.

« Bonne nuit Alex. » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle en retour, ne se sentant pas du tout fatiguée. _(Elle comprenant maintenant pourquoi Harper n'arrivait pas à dormir !)_

Ok. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Justin. Quel mal y avait-t-il à cela ?

Attendez, ne répondez pas.

Alex se serra encore un peu plus contre lui, comme si ses pensées incestueuses allaient cessées. Soudain, le panneau « hors-limite » qu'il a avait sur le dos de Justin étai tombé, sans qu'elle l'ai noté.

Elle n'avait ressentie cela à propos de Justin _(ou bien elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé ?)_ avant que Harper ne sortes avec Zeke.

_Ugh, tout était de la faute de sa meilleure amie !_

**Reviews please !**


	6. Mignonennuyeux

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd.**

Vendredi matin, elle se réveilla aux sons de son réveil, en grognant. _(Elle s'est endormie sans éteindre le réveil de Justin ? raiment ? Bravo Alex. L'amour tu fais tout rater !)_

« Justin. » gémit-elle, en enffuissant sa tête dans son torse. « Eteint ton réveil ! »

Il obéit, en grognant lui aussi, et frotta son front. « Humm, bonjour. » murmura-t-il, en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle rit, d'un ton un peu endormie. « Ce n'est pas encore le matin pour moi, Mr l'Intello ! » _(Et oui, elle pouvait être sarcastique dès le matin. Impressionnant non ?)_

« Humm… » Soupira-t-elle, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « On a école aujourd'hui… l'endormie ! »

« Tu me parles de l'école alors que je viens de me réveiller ? Vraiment Justin ? » Gémit-elle.

Il sourit, tout en bayant. « Je vais vraiment m'amuser à l'école aujourd'hui. On va apprendre… _blah, blah, blah…_ »

_Il pourrait se taire et l'embreasser plutôt !_

Elle lui mit la main sur la bouche, le faisant taire. « Justin, arrête de parler. »

Il poussa sa main, ennuyé, et la poussa gentiment, en s'asseyant.

Elle attrapa son oreiller en enfuit son visage à l'intérieur.

« Allez Alex ! » persista-t-il, en lui enlevant les couvertures. « Lèves-toi avant que quelqu'un vienne… tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta réputation anti-Justin ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on voit que tu aies dormi ici avec moi, non ? »

_Ca c'est vrai, ils ne doivent vraiment pas savoir qu'elle passe du temps avec son frère. (__Ils ne doivent vraiment pas savoir qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui !)_

« Encore deux minutes » supplia-t-elle, en gémissant.

Il soupira, en secouant la tête de défaite. _(C'est vraiment trop facile de gagner contre lui !)_, et il se mit près d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux. « Je vais aller chercher un sceau d'eau maintenant ! » la menaça-t-il.

Elle ricana, en ignorant sa punition. _(Qu'est ce qui faisait penser à Justin que lui caresser les cheveux l'inciterait à se réveiller ! Ca faisant plutôt l'effet contraire !)_

Il regarda sa table de nuit, en observant son verre d'eau. _Un sceau aurait quand même trempé son lit de toute façon !_ Il prit le verre, s'apprêta à le renverser quand…

Elle le frappa, faisant tomber le verre sur lui, puis à terre, en se brisant. _(Quoi, il est trop prévisible. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse et qu'elle lisait ses pensées ! Enfin, pas la deuxième partie en tout cas !)_

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, en sautant de son lit.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir son œuvre. Satisfaite de voir son t-shirt trempé, elle s'assit, et s'étira. « Bonjour, Justin. » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. _(Avoir la possibilité d'ennuyer Justin si tôt le matin était formidable ! Ca allait être une superbe journée !)_

Elle mit les pieds au sol et se leva.

« Attention ! » dit Justin, le repoussant dans le lit. « Ne te blesses pas ! Il y a plein de morceau de verre sur le sol… Merci beaucoup Alex ! »

Et avant qu'elle puisse répondre…

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CE BRUIT ET CES CRIS ? » hurla Térésa, en courant dans la chambre de Justin, et se raidit à la vue d'Alex. « Oh. Alex est là. » Murmura-t-elle, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi quelque chose se briserait dans la chambre de Justin ! »

Alex croisa les bras en boudant. « C'est totalement de sa faute. Je ne faisais que me défendre… »

Térésa regarda le sol, en regardant les petits morceaux de verre au sol qu'elle devrait rassembler et nettoyer. _(Avouez que se serait beaucoup plus facile avec la magie !)_

« Ce n'est pas un bon signe. » dit Térésa tristement, en secouant la tête. « Casser du verre apporte la mal chance. »

Justin ricana, en frottant le dos de sa main pour la réconforter. « Ne t'inquiètes pas maman… ce ne sont que des superstitions. Ne cela na rien de scientifique. » La rassura-t-il, en sortant de sa chambre.

Alex haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, en sortant de la chambre de son frère sur la pointe des pieds. _(__Il n'y a pas besoin d'un verre briser pour vous amenez la malchance quand vous êtes amoureuses de votre frère !)_

Le déjeuner de ce vendredi matin se passa comme d'habitude. Sa mère lui faisait des reproches sur le fait qu'elle cassait toute les affaires de son frère. _(Allez, c'est juste un verre ! Ce n'est pas si cher !)_ Et comme à son habitude, elle n'y prêtait guère attention. . Elle se concentra plutôt sur ses sentiments, et sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Penser n'était vraiment pas son truc, mais elle devait penser à toutes les possibilités et les conséquences. _(Penser 30 mn, c'est assez pour prendre de grande décision, non ?)_

Elle en conclut ceci : cela ne l'importait pas qua Justin l'aime ou pas. Elle, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Et il sera à elle. _(Depuis quand Justin avait son mot à dire sur ce qu'elle voulait ?)_

Sur le chemin pour aller au métro, elle mit sa tête sur son épaule, prétendant être encore endormie et observa sa réaction. Il la regarda avec agacement, mais regarda ailleurs sans protester.

Elle soupira de soulagement, en passant ses bras autour de son torse.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par son comportement pour le moins inhabituel.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête.

_ (Comment pouvait-elle se sentir bien alors qu'ils étaient si proches ? Son cœur allait exploser s'il n'arrête pas de battre si fort.)_

Bien sur, elle ne prêtait pas attention en classe. Elle n'allait pas impressionner Justin en s'intéressant en cours. _Il n'en est pas question !_

Harper était assise derrière elle, en écoutant attentivement, prenant des notes. _Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à ses rêves éveillé de Zeke ?_

Elle regretta tout de suite d'avoir poser la question, mais c'était trop tard.

« Oh ne t'inquiète, Alex. Tout va bien entre nous. On à un rendez-vous ce soir… _blablabla…_ » Lui dit Harper de son ton enchanté. « J'essaye juste d'avoir de très bonne note pour aller dans la même université que Zeke ! »

_Oh, c'est vrai._

_Oh, elle ferait en sorte que Justin ne parte pas loin d'elle c'est tout !_

Sur le trajet du retour, Justin et Harper commencèrent à parler de choses de geek. Alex mit à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Justin, essayant de dormir face à leur conversation des plus endormantes. Cette fois ci, il mit un bras autour d'elle, la poussa ainsi plus près de lui.

_(Maintenant, ils commencent à agir comme ces couples qui se font plein de câlins dans le métro et qu'elle déteste. Super !)_

Pendant le diner, Jerry demanda aux quatre enfants de rester aider à la sandwicherie un peu plus longtemps le lendemain.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Russo, mais je ne peux pas. » s'excusa Harper. « J'ai promis à Zeke qu'on sortirait tout les deux demain. »

« Ales et moi on ne peut pas non plus papa. » s'excusa Justin à son tour. « On a déjà prévu des choses pour demain. »

Tout le monde, à part Alex bien entendu, regardèrent Justin.

« Alex, c'est vrai ? Tu va passer du temps avec ton frère ? » Demanda Térésa. Ses yeux étincelaient à cette idée.

Alex hocha la tête, en soupirant tristement. « Et oui, je sais. Parfois la vie vous fait faire des choses tristes. »

« Oh Jerry tu entends cela ! » dit Térésa, enthousiaste. « Nos enfants vont enfin passer du temps ensemble ! »

« Je sais ! On est de bons parents ! » Répondit-il, presque sur le point de pleurer. « Excusez-moi ! »

_Ugh, ils exagèrent toujours dans cette famille !_

« Et… vous avez prévu de faire quoi demain tout les deux ? » demanda Térésa, en les resservant.

« Cinéma »

« Pizza »

Ils répondirent en même temps, firent une pause et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre afin de se regarder. _(Doit-elle vraiment vous dire qu'ils sont sur le point de se disputer ?)_

« Justin, on va aller manger une pizza demain ! » répondit-elle calmement.

« Alex, on va voir n film muet ! » répondit-il, lui d'un ton plus agressif.

« Mais, tu sais que je déteste les films muet ! » protesta-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà acheté les tickets ! »

« Quoi, tu as pris la décision sans me demander mon avis ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'occuper de demain ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ton coté intello qui devait s'en charger ! Et puis, c'est toi qui a proposer de passer du temps ensemble ! »

« Oui, mais c'est toi qui a dit que tu te sentais mal à cause de… ». Il s'arrêta, décidant de ne pas rapporter ses propos tout haut, alors que Harper se trouvait juste à coté. _(Aww, n'est-il pas trop mignon ? Eww, que quelqu'un la sauve de toutes ses niaiserie !)_

« Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas voir le film puis aller manger une pizza ? » dit Harper afin d'essayer de résoudre le problème.

« C'est une bonne idée… qu'est ce que tu en penses Alex ? »

« Je vais dormir pendant le film ! » prévint-elle, en poussant l'épaule de Justin, et lui piquant de la nourriture.

Justin soupira, et reporta son attention sur son diner.

Térésa sourit, soulager d'avoir évité une dispute… enfin, pour l'instant. « On est vraiment heureux que vous passiez un peu de temps ensemble ! »

Ils haussèrent les épaules de manière nonchalante.

_(Son ventre ne se tordait absolument pas de culpabilité !)_

**Reviews please !**


	7. Avantages et culpabilité

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

Vendredi soir, elle s'assit sur son lit, avec sa meilleure amie, en parlant de leur semaine.

_Si seulement elle avait su que pour Harper, la semaine se résumait à Zeke !_

Son amie commença à parler d'aliène, de science et autres trucs barbants. Elle ne réalisa même pas le moment où elle ne prêta plus attention à son amie et s'endormie, en allant dans le pays des rêves…

**« Debout ! » dit une voix froide à ses oreilles, faisant se glacer son sang. Qui était ce ? Où était-elle ?**

**Alex regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était dans une chambre… sa chambre.**

**« C'est ta dernière chance jeune fille. » dit Térésa d'un ton glacial, un fouet dans la main. « Dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Justin, ce matin ? »**

**« Je n'ai rien fait ! » répondit Alex, en essayant de desserrer la corde qui lui retenait ses mains, mais n'y parvint pas.**

**Térésa la regarda d'un air glacial. « Harper ! »**

**Harper sourit, et se mit debout devant elle. « Et alors, Zeke m'a dit que j'étais pleine de vie et de couleurs comme l'arc-en-ciel, et que j'étais aussi mignonne qu'un petit pingouin ! Ce n'est pas la chose la plus mignonne que tu n'as entendu ? »**

**Alex gémit, incapable de résister à la torture. « Harper, arrête s'il te plait ! »**

**« Après, il m'a amené sur la planète YJGF dans son vaisseau spatial privé. On a rencontré des aliènes. Et je leur ai fait des robes poulet ! » Dit Harper en criant de joie.**

**Alex grogna, en tapant des pieds. « Ugh ! Maman ! C'est de la faute d'Harper… elle parle de Zeke tout le temps. C'est à cause d'elle que je ressens ça pour Justin.**

Samedi, connu aussi sous le nom de 'je dors jusqu'à dimanche !' pour elle, elle se réveilla, en transpirant.

_Ok… C'était un rêve._

Elle regarda son horloge et vit qu'il était 10h00.

_Quoi ? Sa mère n'était même pas venue lui crier après comme elle le fait d'habitude._

Alex souffla. _Si elle avait su que passer du temps avec Justin avait des avantages pareilles, elle lui aurait fait du chantage pour le convaincre de faire croire aux parents qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble._

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'ennuyait : son rêve. _Alex Russo 'était pas supposé ressentir de la culpabilité._

Un bruit de l'autre côté de la chambre attira son attention.

« Oh regardez qui est réveillé ? » la taquina Justin, se levant de son bureau et se dirigeant vers sa porte et s'appuyant légèrement, en sourire narquois sur le visage. _(Non, pas lui ! Pas après ce rêve !)_

« Tu regardes ta sœur dormir ? » dit –elle en grognant, le fixant d'un regard noir. _(AU moins elle pouvait toujours faire cela !)_

« Je ne dors pas dans la chambre de mon frère la soir moi ! » me rétorqua-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en colère, en retirant les couvertures et se leva. _(Super, maintenant elle est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle se sent coupable. Merci Justin !)_

Il rit, et mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers elle.

_Bon, il ne va pas partir si facilement._

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'embête si tôt le matin ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui souriant de son sourire diabolique, en priant qu'il ait peur. _(Ca marche toujours, mais d'habitude, elle a sa baguette dans l'autre main !)_

« Oh s'il te plait, je suis à genou devant toi ! »répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. « Et puis, on est plus vraiment le matin, la belle au bois dormant ! »

Elle soupira de défaite. _(Note à soi-même : ne pas ennuyer Justin le matin après avoir fait un tel cauchemar… les idées ne vienne pas vraiment.)_ « Pas maintenant s'il te plait… » Supplia-t-elle, en se frottant le front. _Mon Dieu, ce rêve l'a vraiment perturbée._

« Je suis juste venu te dire d'être prête à 14h, je ne veux pas être en retard pour le film » répondit-il, en sortant de sa chambre.

_Oh… c'est vrai._

Elle attrapa ses couvertures et retourna dormir, en oubliant pas de mettre son réveil sur 12h. _(Quoi, elle a besoin de son sommeil réparateur ! Autrement, elle aurait des cernes sous les yeux… Elle ne pouvait pas sortir en étant affreuse.)_

Masi cette fois ci, le sommeil ne vint pas facilement. _(Pense aux sciences Alex, sa marche toujours !)_ Cette fois, sa tête était remplie avec de l'excitation et de l'anticipation, de peur et d'espoir, d'amour et de culpabilité…

_Oh mon Dieu ! Elle allait sortir avec Justin d'une certaine façon !_

**Reviews please !**


	8. La 3e roue du carosse

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd, ni les WOWP.**

Toc, Toc

Alex roula sur son lit, en grognant, alors que le bruit ennuyant perturbait son sommeil. Il était _(seulement)_ 11h, et elle avait encore une heure de sommeil. _(Elle avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre un sort pour faire en sorte que ce soit tous les jours samedi et dimanche.)_

Toc, toc

Le bruit continua, ne montra aucun signe qu'il allait s'arrêter. Alex s'assit sur son lit, en colère, jeta les couvertures, et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement et tomba sur son petit frère, une balle en main, prêt à lancer la balle à nouveau.

Max sauta de surprise, tout en criant de panique. La balle tomba de ses mains, qui tombèrent près de son pied gauche.

« Ouch ! » cria Max, en se dépêchant de ramasser sa balle. « Hey Alex ! » la salua-t-il, lui souriant nerveusement.

Alex fronça les sourcils, en colère, et croisa les bras, en lui donnant le même 'regard d'aîné' que Justin lui donnait quand elle faisait une bêtise, ou quand elle l'embêtait.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que me réveiller est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un regard noir.

Max rit nerveusement. « Quoi ? Non. Je n'essayais pas de te réveiller. Je jouais juste avec ma balle sur ta porte. Et ta porte faisait du bruit. Je pensais que c'était toi qui faisait ce bruit en tapant de l'autre côté… hey hey »

Alex le regarda, d'un air déconcerté. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de se bouger pour se venger de lui ? En avait-elle vraiment envie ? Est-ce que se stupidité n'était pas déjà une punition assez grande ? « Max » grogna-t-elle, incapable de penser à quelque chose à dire. _(Son sommeil réparateur était foutu !)_ Et frappa la porte sur son nez, pas dans l'humeur de prendre une revenge.

Toc, Toc.

_(Ne demandez pas ce qu'elle fit à Max cette fois ci !)_

A midi, elle prit le dîner avec sa famille.

« Alors… vous mangez dehors ce soir, c'est ça ? » demanda leur mère.

Alex hocha la tête. « Bien sur maman. Pourquoi je manquerais une chance de gaspiller l'argent de Justin ? »

Justin ricana. « Qu'est ce qui te fait pensez que je vais utilisez mon argent ? Maman a dit que papa allait nous donner de l'argent, pas vrai ? »

Jerry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais Teresa lui jeta un regard noir pour le faire taire.

« Bien sur Justin ! » répondit Jerry, en souriant faussement. « Je ferai tout ce que dis ta mère ! »

_(Oh. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour manipuler Justin comme cela... o, attendez. Elle le manipulait déjà comme elle voulait. Pourquoi il porterait un smoking, si ce n'est parce qu'elle lui avait demandé ? Pff)_

Après le repas, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. En étant Alex et paresseuse, elle n'avait pas encore choisi ses vêtements. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait porter pour qu'elle soit époustouflante. _(Super, maintenant elle devenait nue folle de la perfection comme Justin !)_

En fouillant dans son armoire, elle jeta ses vêtements au quatre coins de sa chambre. _(Hey, Justin pourra s'amuser à nettoyer sa chambre. Ca fait longtemps. Deux semaines !)_

Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, regardant attentivement comment elle était, combien de peau cette robe faisait voir. Elle ne voulait pas une robe trop osée. Elle voulait quelque chose qui ferait qu'elle soit magnifique, mais pas trop osée. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était rendre Justin inconfortable devant des centaines de personnes.

Après s'être habillée, elle commença à faire ses cheveux et son maquillage, en faisant attention que ça aille avec ses vêtements.

**Durant toute sa préparation, elle ne cessa de se répéter que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il ne lui a pas demandé de sortir avec lui. Ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Mais elle allait faire en sorte que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Elle allait faire en sorte que ce jour soit spéciale pour eux.**

« Alex ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » Cria-t-il depuis le salon.

Cela la sortit de sa transe, et elle regarda son horloge. Il était déjà 14h05.

« Est-ce que ça te ferait mal d'attendre un peu ! » cria-t-elle en retour.

_Bien sur, ils se criaient dessus. Ils n'étaient pas le couple parfait des Disney, allant à un merveilleux rendez-vous romantique._

Elle attrapa son sac, son GSM et son iPod. _(Quoi ? Elle devait bien s'occuper pendant que Justin regardait le film muet !)_ Elle vérifia une dernière fois son reflet, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Son cœur battait très fort, son souffle rapide, elle se rapprocha de lui. _(Ajoutez un peu de musique à l'eau de rose, et vous avez une merveilleuse scène d'un film romantique !)_

**Elle se rappela qu'il n'allait pas lui prendre la main, et la conduire hors de la maison, comme Zeke le faisait pour Harper. Il n'allait pas lui sourire, avec cette adorable sourire, la complimenter sur sa tenue, non plus. Mais quand il allait la voir, sa mâchoire allait se décrocher !**

Elle descendit les escaliers, heureuse. « Je suis là. Viens Justin ! »

Justin avala, ses yeux admirant sa beauté. Il reprit son contrôle _(Au moins, il allait répliquer !). Et pointa l'horloge. (Quoi ? Comme s il ne savait pas qu'elle allait être en retard !)_ Il soupira, en secouant la tête. « Viens Max ! »

_Attendez… Max !_

Elle stoppa brusquement sa marche, ses yeux s'ouvrant de panique. « Max vient avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh. On a oublié de te le dire, ma chérie. » Dit Térésa. « Votre petit frère ne voulait pas rester seul à la maison… alors, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'amenez avec vous ! »

_Bien sur, si c'est une idée de leur mère ! Qui pouvait ruiner son magnifique plan !_

« Mais, Maxie » commença-t-elle. « Tu n'avais pas du travail… sur… » _(Ugh, elle devait vraiment commencer à écouter ce que les gens lui disait afin de mieux les manipuler !)_

Max haussa les épaules. « Non, je veux venir avec vous ! » dit-il fièrement, en se dirigeant vers la sortit.

Elle savait que ça allait être difficile de se débarrasser de lui !

Térésa embrassa ses enfants, leur disant à quel point elle était fière qu'il passe du temps ensemble _(Ce n'est pas le moment de te réveiller, culpabilité !)_, en allant chercher l'appareil photo. _(Ha, Alex avait prévu le coup, elle l'avait caché !)_

Justin et Max passèrent leur temps à se regarder et à soupirer, pendant que Harper commençait à parler de Zeke ! _(Pourquoi on a besoin de parler de son copain tout le temps !)_

Finalement, Justin convainquis leur mère qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le film, et ils furent enfin capable de sortir de l'appartement.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au cinéma, elle comprit qu'il était impossible de parler à Justin alors que Max était juste à côté. Même si ils avaient ignoré Max toute leur vie, elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant. C'était… différent.

Alors, oui, son plan tombait complètement à l'eau.

Pendant tout le trajet, Max avait capté l'attention de Justin en lui parlant de BD, elle sut qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrasse de ce rôle de 3ème roue.

« Ok Max, j'ai ton ticket. Tu as de la chance que les places à côté de nous étaient libres ! » Dit Justin.

Alex ricana. « S'il te plait ! Tous les sièges seront vides ! Personne ne veux voir un film muet un samedi après-midi… à part grand-mère peut-être ! »

Justin lui lança un regard noir.

« Grand-mère vient avec nous ? » demanda Max, excité. « Super ! »

_Up. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrassé de lui si elle voulait parler à Justin. O bien de souffrir de mal de tête._

« On y va ! » dit Justin, en leur montrant l'entrée.

Alex regarda autour d'elle. Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Hey, Maxie ! » dit-elle, en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Iceberg 5 ? »

Max ricana. « Alex, je suis trop vieux pour voir ça… je vais voir le film avec vous. »

Alex se rapproche de son oreille. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on recevait des glaces gratuites. »

« Des glaces gratuite ! Justin, je veux voir Iceberg 5 ? »

_Ha, ça marche toujours !_

« Max, on n'a pas de ticket ! » répondit Justin.

« Laisses-moi le manipuler tranquillement ! » dit Alex dans son oreille.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec notre petit frère ! »

« Un ticket pour quoi ? » demanda Max

« Tu sais quoi Max, peut importe. Je vais arranger pour t'avoir une place ! »

« T'as pas besoin de faire ça. Ces gens sont payés pour ça ! »

Justin secoua la tête, soupirant d'exaspération. _(Et oui, c'est triste à quel point notre petit frère est bête…)_ « Attends ici »

Une fois sue Justin eu acheté un billet pour Max, Justin et Alex se dirigèrent vers leur place, Justin râla d'avoir raté 15mn du film.

« Oh, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu ! » Lui dit Alex, le regardant tout en prenant sa place, au dernier rang.

« Bon sang, super le choix Justin ! » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Spécialement quand toute la salle est vide et qu'on aurait pu prendre n'importe quel autre siège ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Justin, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Si tu avais pris la géométrie optique un peu plus au sérieux, tu aurais su que vu la position de l'écran et l'angle des sièges, c'est les meilleures place pour voir le film… et puis me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas t'asseoir au fond ! Tu n'es pas toujours assisse au fond en classe ? »

Alex le regarda d'un ton incrédule. _(Il n'avait pas compris ? Vraiment ? Et il a eu 99% en logique ! Elle devrait avoir un A en math elle alors !)_

« Et puis on n'a de la chance d'avoir ces sièges. » continua-t-il. « D'habitude, elles sont occupées par des couples qui se mettent derrière pour s'embrasser, loin de tout le monde. »

Même dans le noir, elle pouvait voir ces yeux s'agrandir quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. _(Maintenant, il avait compris !)_. Ils e tourna pour faire face à Alex, ses yeux pleins de panique. « TU sais, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais » le coupa-t-elle.

_Bien sur, lui ne voulait pas s'assoir au fond pour embrasser sa sœur._

_Mais elle bien !_

_(Et maintenant elle a trouvé quelque chose à faire pendant que Justin regarde ce film ennuyeux !)_

**Reviews please !**


	9. Savourer chaques secondes

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Alex regard Justin, son visage éclairé par les lumières de l'écran. Il regardait ce film avec tellement d'intérêt, de concentration, avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres… ses lèvres… si parfaitement embrassable ! _(Il avait intérêt à ne pas avoir besoin de 17 essais pour leur 1__er__ baiser, à moins qu'il ne veuille qu'elle passe sa vie à l'embêter à ce sujet.)_

Elle enroula ses bras au dessus autour de son torse et mit sa tête sur son épaule. _(Pourquoi Justin avait mit de l'eau de Cologne !)_

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? Essayer de dormir ! » Répondit-elle, en haussant les yeux. _(Bon, en fait, c'est plutôt de l'enlacer mais bon, chut !)_

IL fronça les sourcils, en signe d'incompréhension. « Tu ne va pas regarder le film et te moquer de moi comme tu le fais à chaque fois ? »

Elle sourit. « Non, je l'ai déjà vu 15 fois, grâce à toi. Je peux tout à fait dormir et me moquer de toi après ! »

Il soupira en secouant la tête. IL enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, en remettant une de ses mèches à elle derrière son oreille, tout cela en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et commença à penser à son plan. _Bon, elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'embrasser Justin sans l'effrayer. Ca allait être… difficile ? (Mais, elle était la reine pour trouver des solutions à ses problèmes ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a !)_

Le film continua, tout les deux silencieux, Justin regardant le film comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde _(il y a bien 7 merveilles du monde, non ?)_, et Alex, pensant à tous ses plans dans sa tête. Elle décida de faire un petit geste, juste pour voir sa réaction si elle l'embrassait. _(Ca pouvait aller de crier sur elle avec sa voix haut perché à se cacher dans sa chambre pour le reste de sa vie !)_, elle mit doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle sourit de victoire quand elle remarque que tout de suite, la respiration de Justin devint plus forte et que son corps se tendit. Sans attendre, elle commença à ronfler légèrement, prétendant être endormie. _(Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas dans la troupe de théâtre de l'école ? Oh, c'est vrai, elle ne faisait pas d'activité extrascolaire !)_. En l'entendant, il se relaxa.

Quelques minutes passèrent comme cela. Mais Alex avait d'autre plan en tête _(plus risqués !)_. Elle se laissa aller, impulsive comme elle l'est, et remonta légèrement sa main. Justin cessa de respirer un instant à cause du choc, et après sa respiration fut anormalement rapide. _(Ok, ces hormones mâles fonctionnent ! C'est bien !)_ « Shit » dit-il en murmurant. _(Mais elle l'avait entendu !)_ Et il lui prit la main et l'écarta. _(Ha ! Victoire ! Ses mains tremblent !)_

Il mit sa main sur le côté, tenant toujours celle d'Alex, et ils restèrent comme cela pendant deux minutes. Il prit une grande respiration, et la relâchant en soupirant et secouant la tête. Tout redevint normal après cela.

_Ok… bon, si elle l'embrassait 'accidentellement' peut-être qu'il ne se suiciderait pas !_

20 bonnes minutes passèrent, et rien ne se passa. Soudain, Alex sentit un liquide tombé sur sa main, qui était toujours sur le flanc de Justin. Elle essaya de le regarder sans bouger la tête, mais un peu après elle l'entendit renifler.

_Ok… Justin pleurait en regardant une comédie ? EN même temps, les films muets la vont pleurer, enfin, si Alex Russo pleurait !_

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda. « Justin ? »

Il se raidit chaque que Alex l'ait surpris pleuré en public. « Hum ? » murmura-t-il, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il mentait. _(EN même temps, Justin ne savait pas mentir !)_

« Je ne pleures pas ! » répondit Justin, en reniflant.

« Bon ! » dit-elle, en s'asseyant une place plus loin de lui. « Ne me dis rien ! » finit-elle en croisant les bras, râlant.

« Alex, s'il te plait ! » supplia-t-il, désespérément.

Elle ne le regarda pas, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran. _(Elle avait tord. Ces filme avaient non seulement besoin de voix, mais aussi de couleurs. Et de meilleurs vêtements, et beaucoup d'autres choses aussi !)_

Il soupira, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. « Tu es pire qu'un gosse. » dit-il pour se moquer, en mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules à nouveau. _(Quoi ? C'n'est pas parce qu'elle est fâché contre lui qu'elle doit écarter son bras !)_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je vais bien. J'étais juste un peu pris dans mes souvenirs en pensant à… »

« En pensant à quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau, et son visage prit un air sérieux. « Quand je partirai pour l'université, on ne pourra plus passer autant de temps ensemble… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… je crois que ça va me manquer. »

« Alors, ne pars pas. » dit-elle en riant faussement. « Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je ne vais pas venir dans ta chambre à l'improviste en utilisant la magie ? »

Il la regarda d'un air amusé, et la tapa gentiment sur le bras. « Je pense que papa t'aura confisqué ta baguette moins d'une semaine après mon départ… et je _dois_ partir. »

_(Son cœur ne fit pas un arrêt un entendu ça (ironie !))_

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, essayant de paraitre aussi indifférent que possible. « De toute façon, j'irais récupérer ma baguette que papa aura caché et m'enfuirai pour te voir. »

Il rit, en caressant doucement le bras d'Alex, et posant sa tête sur la sienne. « Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer Alex. »

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle. _(Quoi ? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer aussi !)_

Ils devinrent à nouveau silencieux, ses promesses non dites et les mots qu'il voulait lui dire passant par ses gestes, la manière dont il lui caressait le bras et le dos. _(Je serai toujours là pour toi Alex.)_

Et elle se pencha à nouveau sur un moyen d'embrasse Justin.

_Commencer par la joue peut-être ?_

Elle se redressa légèrement et lui donna un léger bisou sur la joue. _(Soit il rougissait soit elle avait vraiment besoin de lunettes !)_

« C'était pour quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant nerveusement.

Elle haussa les épaules, en gardant sa tête sur son épaule. _(Il n'était pas question qu'elle dise merci à Justin non plus !)_

IL tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa le haut de sa tête doucement. « De rien, Alex. »

Elle sourit gaiement, et tourna sa tête pour voir l'écran.

« C'est maintenant que la piano va tomber ? » demanda-t-elle, en gémissant.

Il acquiesça, se concentrant sur le film, et ignorant toutes ses remarques désobligeantes. _(Si la salle n'était pas vide, les gens l'auraient mis dehors et il y a longtemps !)_

_Ok, on essaie le nez cette fois ci._

Elle se redressa à nouveau et embrassa son nez légèrement cette fois ci.

Il haleta. « Alex, qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix haut perché.

Elle rit. « J'essaie de t'embrasser ? »

« Quoi ! » cria-t-il presque, en sautant de sons siège.

Elle le regarda en souriant malicieusement. _(Quoi, il pourrait tout à fait croire qu'elle se moquait de lui !)_

Il la regarda, en se rasseyant. « Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je dois aller dans ne université très loin d'ici ! » murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu es cruel » bougonna-t-elle, d'un air renfrogné. « Alors… tu as déjà décidé d'une université ? » demanda-t-elle, en retenant sa respiration en anticipation à sa réponse. _(S'il te plait, dit non. Elle a besoin de plus de temps pour faire un plan digne de ce nom et le garder près d'elle, ou qu'elle puisse aller dans sa chambre et lui prendre ses lettres d'entrée.)_

« Non » dit-il. « J'ai pas encore décidé… on verra bien. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, et en faisant sa petite moue pensive.

_Bon sang, il est trop mignon quand il a cette tête là. (Il fallait absolument pas lui dire !)_

Elle repoussa toutes les voix de raison et de logique de sa tête, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. IL cessa de respirer, prit complètement de cours, la prit par les bras et la repoussa.

« QU'est ce que tu fais ! » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule. _(Il pouvait même pas faire semblant d'être en colère !)_

Elle ricana. « Je te l'avais dit que j'essayais de t'embrasser. C'est pas ma faute si tu ne m'a pas cru ! »

Il regarda, d'un regard incrédule…

Et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, en l'attrapant durement par les épaules. « Arrête ça ! »

_Oh… il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça._

« Alex. » soupira-t-il tristement, « Tu sais que… »

« **Mac Weary, Time Reary. »** dit-elle sans réfléchir, avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase…

… Elle l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ? » dit-il de sa voix haut perché.

Alex soupira, soulagé qu'ils furent revenu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la soirée _(Et oui, elle avait réussi un sort à la perfection !)_et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle secoua la tête. Bon, elle devra faire plus d'effort que ce qu'elle en pensait pour avoir Justin.

Il lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant, ne sachant pas tout se qui venait de se passer. « Alex… Je suis vraiment content qu'on passe du temps ensemble comme ça. »

Elle écarta ses pensées, et lui sourit en retour. « Moi aussi » murmura-t-elle doucement.

_Bon, elle pouvait toutes les secondes où il était là au moins._

« Hey Alex ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. « Tu penses qu'il font quoi Zeke et Harper maintenant ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, avant de rire. « Ils parlent probablement de combien ils s'aiment, en utilisant des citations de livres et de films ! »

Il rit lui aussi, en secouant la tête.

_Super ! Pendant qu'elle était là assise à coté de Justin, sans pouvoir être vraiment avec lui, sa meilleure amie faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait avec son petit-ami. C'est injuste ! C'était vraiment de la faute de sa meilleure amie, depuis le début !_

**Reviews please !**


	10. La reine de la manipulation

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd**

Quand le film fut terminer, Justin et Alex sortirent de la salle de cinéma, en se disputant et riant, et ils virent Max dehors, qui les attendait.

_C'est vrai. Max. Bienvenu ! (Ugh, va t'en !)_

« Comment était le film ? » demanda Justin gentiment.

« C'était super mais, » commença Max, « je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je suis malade. On pourrait rentrer Justin ? »

« Wow, une seconde ! » interrompit Alex rapidement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'nous' ? Tu vs rentrer à la maison tout seul. Nous on reste dehors. »

« Alex. » la gronda Justin. « On peut pas laisser notre petit frère rentrer tout seul à la maison. »

« Ummm, les gars, je peux renter tout seul vous savez. J'ai 15 ans. » Leur dit Max.

« Avec le cerveau d'un gamin de 5. » fit remarquer Justin. « On rentres ensemble. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. _Super. Elle pouvait avoir la chance parfaite pour se débarrasser de Max, elle devrait abandonner son plan maintenant ?_

Elle regarda le sol, clairement déçue. « Viens Alex, on y va. » insista Justin, en lu caressant gentiment les épaules.

Elle obéit _(non sans lui jeter un regard noir.)_ et commença ç marché hors du cinéma.

Quand elle fut sortie, elle aperçut Harper, devant le cinéma, avec Zeke. Son nez se fronça de dégout quand elle les vit être tout amoureux, se tenant les mains et tout et tout. _(Ce sont pas des enfants ! Ils ne vont pas se perdre s'ils se lâchent la main une seconde.)_. Mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. _(Ah, enfin quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait manipuler !)_

« Hey Harper ! » la salua-t-elle. « QU'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Harper rit. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Zeke ? »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Alex rapidement, en hochant la tête. « Mais je pensais que tu serai à la maison, à étudier pour notre contrôle … d'histoire. » _(Super ! Elle s'en souvenait !)_

Harper rit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Alex. J'ai déjà étudié. J'ai vu et revu ce chapitre. »

Alex grogna mentalement. _Pourquoi les gens étudiaient en avance ? Pourquoi tout le monde dans sa vie était intelligent._ Elle regarda autour d'elle et vis Max, le regard dans le vide. _Bon, ok, peut-être pas tout le monde._

« Mais Harper » continua-t-elle, en mettant gentiment sa main sur son épaule et la tirant vers elle, pour lui parler en privé. « Tu ne veux pas encore étudier ? Tu sais, pour avoir de super notes et aller dans la même université que Zeke. Comme ça vous pourrez vivre une belle vie à deux pour toujours… »

_Quoi ? Elle manipulait Harper. Ok, mais bon, c'était totalement justifié. Harper le méritait. C'est de sa faute si elle est amoureuse de Justin maintenant !_

Harper pensa. « Oh mon Dieu Alex, tu as raison ! » cria-t-elle, alarmée. « Je dois étudier ! » Elle se dirigea vers Zeke. « Je suis désolée Zeke. Mais je dois rentrer à la maison et étudier. »

Zeke haussa les épaules. « Bon, je voulais voir un film avec toi ce soir, mais bon, c'est comme tu veux ma Harper d'amour. »

_Harper d'amour ? Vraiment ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter ça ?_

Zeke sourit, en l'embrassant gentiment sur les lèvres. _(ew !)_et s'écarta un peu. « Je comprends que tu dois étudier. Je vais passer du temps avec Justin ! »

Les yeux d'Alex s'ouvrirent grand, plein de détresse une nouvelle fois. _Quoi ? Non ! Il pouvait pas rester avec Justin ! Il ne pouvait pas ruiner son plan parfait où elle passerait une du temps seule avec Justin !_

Elle fit l'étonnée. « Masi Zeke, je pensais que… que un copain si gentil, amoureux et… et geek que toi voudrait aider Harper à étudier ! »

_Vous voyez. Elle pouvait être égoïste et aider sa meilleure amie. (Et se débarrasser d'eux !)_

Zeke réfléchit, et acquiesça. « Tu as raison Alex ! Je dois aider ma Harper à étudier ! »

« Oh, c'est si gentil de ta part Zeke ! » dit Harper, d'un ton mielleux, en prenant Zeke dans ses bras et lui donnant une bise sur la joue. « Rentrons à la maison Zeke. »

« Attendez. » les interrompit Alex, en prenant Max par le bras et le mettant devant Harper et Zeke. « Vu que vous rentrez à la maison, vous ne voudriez pas prendre Max avec vous ? »

_Elle était diabolique. Merci beaucoup !_

Zeke sourit. « Pas de problème Alex… viens Max. »

« Salut les gars. » les salua Max, tandis qu'il suivait Harper et Zeke.

Elle sourit de satisfaction, et soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna pour voir Justin, sui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, le regardant bizarrement.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle _(C'est pas poli de regarder les gens comme ça !)_

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas bien de manipuler les gens comme ça Alex. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Oh, s'il te plait ! C'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que tu me vois faire ça Justin. »

« Ouais, je t'i déjà vu le faire avant. » accorda Justin. « Mais c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as fait cette fois ci. Pourquoi tu t'es débarrassée de tout le monde ? Pourquoi te voulais être seule avec moi ? »

_Ugh. Vous croyez que c'est le moment où elle doit lui avoué ses sentiments ?_

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, en espérant que Justin allait la croire. « Je… je voulais pas rentrer, et Harper peut vraiment étudier avec Zeke. »

Il soupira, abandonnant. _(QU'est ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle allait lui dire la vérité ? Comme si c'était son genre.)_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, ennuyé. _(Ca n'allait pas marcher si il continuait à être si ennuyé et ennuyant !)_

« Pizza ?» demanda-t-elle, en lui sourit gentillet.

Il acquiesça, regarda la route et commença à marcher.

Alex fit la moue. _Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous qu'ils ne peuvent pas marcher ensemble._

Elle regarda son dos. _Bien. Elle a fait le plus dur. Il est temps de rusé._

« Ouch ! » cria-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur la route, en se prenant le bien. _(Merci pour l'idée Maxie. Elle te rendra ta balle… dans deux mois ?)_

Justin se tourna pour la regarder et se dirigea rapidement vers elle. « Alex, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en s'abaissant pour mieux la voir.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle, en prétendant avoir mal. « J'ai trébuché. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « On doit rentrer à la maison vite. »

« Quoi ! Non ! » Protesta-t-elle, en se relevant instantanément, en boitant sur une jambe. « Je peux marcher… tu vois. »

« Ouais, 'est ça. » rit-il. « Aller viens Alex. »

_Vous savez quoi ? Après réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Mais… elle pouvait toujours en tirer parti._

Elle soupira, de manière exagérée. « Tu as raison Justin… Je ne sais pas marcher. » Elle avala avec difficulté, pour faire croire qu'elle souffrait et que ça blessait son orgueil. « Tu m'aides ? »

Il soupira. « Prenons un taxi. »

« Non ! Non ! » Répondit-elle rapidement en lui prenant le bras. « Pas un taxi ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, confus. « Pourquoi pas ? »

_Réfléchis Alex. Réfléchis. (Comment elle pouvait réfléchir alors qu'elle avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait de plaisir à son toucher ?)_

« Parce que… » Commença-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle. « Parce que maman et papa saurait qu'il s'est passé quelques chose… on ne peut pas rentrer en taxi ! On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant Justin ! »

Il rit. « Et tu crois qu'il ne vont pas remarquer qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose si tu rentres en boitant comme une poule. »

Elle le regarda d'un air noir. _(Elle cherchait des solutions, pas de nouveau problème ! Ou commentaires !)_. Elle haussa les épaules. « J'espère que ma jambe ira mieux plus tard. »_(Ouais, il y avait surement moyen qu'elle arrive à lui faire croire ça.)_

Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Ca n'a aucun sens. Mais bon, je ne me vois pas me disputer avec toi en pleine rue… viens Alex. »

Comme il commençait à marcher à nouveau, sans elle, elle le regarda incrédule. « Justin ! » cria-t-elle ennuyée. « Je t'ai demandé de l'aide. »

Il se retourna, et la regarda d'un air sceptique. « Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ? » demanda-t-il, le regardant d'un air noir. _(Comme si il pouvait l'intimider !)_

Elle haussa les épaules. « Rien ! » ne répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Il continua à la regarder, et lui offrit sa main.

Elle l'a prit agissant comme si c'était la pire chose du monde, tout en rayonnant de l'intérieur. _(Ugh ! Pourquoi son esprit ne cessait de lui montrer des images du jour où il lui offrirait sa main, et lui demanderait de s'enfuir avec lui ! )_

« Est-ce qu'on tu planifies de me faire du chantage ? » demanda-t-il, en plaçant son bras autour de sa taille pour contre balancer le poids. _(Et la brûlure recommençait. Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme si son toucher n'était pas de l'acide quand même ? Quoi ? __Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pris des cours de chimie avancé pour être avec Justin et lire ses pensés tout le temps !)_

« Bon sang ! Arrêtes de penser autant ! Ce n'est pas la première que je te demande de l'aide ! » Gronda-t-elle. _(Elle manquait d'excuse !)_

Il soupira tristement. « Je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes la minute où je t'ai proposé quand passes du temps ensemble. »

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle, en souriant diaboliquement. « Tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans la pagaille, Justin. »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, alors que le sourire d'Alex grandissait.

_Bon, il faut avouer une chose. C'est super de se tenir la main…_

_Maintenant, il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire s'arrêter à la pizzéria !_

**Reviews please !**


	11. La faute de sa meilleure amie

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Ils continuèrent de marcher ensemble un moment, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la pizzeria, et là Alex s'arrêta.

« J'ai faim. » dit-elle simplement. _(Toutes les personnes sensées auraient compris la suite !)_

Il soupira. « Je pensais que tu avais mal ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas manger parce que j'ai mal à la jambe ? Je suis désolée Justin, mais je ne mange pas avec mes jambes. Ca c'est Max ! »

Elle rit, et il suivit peu après, en se rappellent du moment où Max avait décidé que ces mains avaient besoin d'être préservées pour des choses plus importantes _(comme ajouter de la viande dans son sandwich !)_ et avait dès lors décidé d'utiliser ses pieds et ses jambes pour manger.

« Tu te souviens encore de ça ? » demanda Justin en souriant.

Elle rit. « Comment je pourrais oublier quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? »

« Bon, alors tu veux vraiment manger une pizza maintenant ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tapa légèrement son épaules, et rentra à l'intérieur du restaurant. _(Les actions sont plus fortes que les mots !)_

« Hey, attends-moi ! » cria-t-il derrière elle, en marchant à l'intérieur et la trouvant assise à une table vide. Il s'assit en face d'elle, d'un air renfrogné. « Grosse croûte. »

« Non, fine croûte. » dit-elle, en gémissant légèrement. _(Non, pas encore ! Ils ont fait ça quoi, une infinité de fois avant ! Quoi ? Et oui, elle connaissait l'infini ! Elle a entendu Justin en parler ! C'est de sa faute.)_

Elle appela le serveur, et passa sa commande, sans même le consulter, comme d'habitude.

« J'existe ! » marmonna-t-il, en la regardant.

Elle ricana. « Vraiment ? »

Elle commença à penser à l'université et à Justin et toutes ces choses là, et le baiser et le film et la fuite. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la sortant de sa transe, et elle remarqua que les pizzas sont arrivées. _(Ok. Bon. Peut-être que son père à raison. Peut-être que les serveurs sont bien plus rapide qu'elle !)_

« Bon… » Commença Justin, « Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire pour m'empêcher de partir à l'université ? »

Elle sourit diaboliquement. « Qu'est ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? »

Il leva les mains dans les airs. « Je ne vais pas te donner d'idées. »

Elle rit. « Comme si je me préoccupait de tes idées ! »

Il haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. « Tu sais, au lieu de perdre du temps dans tous ces plans… »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinue par perte de temps ? » la coupa-t-elle. « Mes plans marchent toujours. Et en plus, je n'essaie même pas de te faire rester ! »

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau. « JE veux juste dire qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble pendants ces dernières semaines… Je veux vraiment avoir de bons souvenirs avec toi ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Fais en sorte que ce dîner ce passe bien et achètes moi une glace après et j'essaierai d'être gentille ! »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. _(Quoi, il ne croyait tout de même pas que ça allait être si facile !)_

Il soupira, en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Alex ? »

« Agis comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il chercha le mot parfait. « Tu es vraiment… bizarre. Depuis le film… » Il avala avec difficulté, en le regardant attentivement. « Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose… pendant le film ? Tu sais… quelques choses dont tu devrais me parler mais dont tu n'a pas envie ? »

Elle l'ignora, en se concentrant sur sa pizza. _(Il ne pouvait quand même pas se rappeler du baiser et être si calme, pas vrai ? C'est Justin. Vivre avec un mensonge lui donne symptômes relatif au stress. Il aurait déjà pêter un plomb !)_

Il lui caressa gentiment la main, la forçant à le regarder. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Alex. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il soupira, et abandonna. _(Comment ne pouvait-elle pas alors qu'il était si gentil et tendre ?)_, elle mit sa part de pizza du côté, et s'apprêta à parler. « Justin… »

**Reviews please !**


	12. Conversation de coeur à coeur

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est a Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Elle soupira, abandonnant l'idée de se taire, et mit sa part de pizza de coté, prête à parler. « Justin… » dit-elle en hésitant, en regardant autour d'elle pour être sur que personne ne nous écoutaient. « Promet moi que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi. »

Il acquiesça immédiatement la tête. « Je ne me moques pas des choses sérieuses… C'est ton job ça. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. _(Le chic pour gâcher ce moment Justin !)_

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il rapidement, en lui caressant à nouveau la main. « Alex… Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle soupira, en regardant le sol. « Je… j'agis bizarrement ces temps ci parce que… j'ai des sentiments bizarre. »

Elle le regarda, et le fit hocher la tête, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

« Ok, bon… » dit-elle, en respirant profondément, en regardant leur main entrelacées du coin de l'œil et essayant de ne pas peser à ces images pour adultes qui fourmillent dans sa tête. _(Parce qu'elle a 17 ans. Elle n'est pas encore adulte. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que c'est Justin et qu'elle se sent coupable !)_. « Tout a commencé quand Harper a commencé à sortir avec Zeke. Je pensais que ce serait super, et c'est super, mais… je me sens un peu seul… . Et puis tu as dit que tu allais partir à l'université et je me suis sentie mal… et… je… Oh, je sais pas Justin ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, en pleine concentration. « Alors… tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule quand je serai parti, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha. « En quelque sorte. » _(Elle a plutôt peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui parce qu'elle l'aime !)_

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire géant et plein de soleil qui la faisait fondre. _(Bon, pas vraiment, elle est pas en sucre ou en glace !)_ « Alex, tu sais que tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

« Mais tu ne seras pas ici ! » protesta-t-elle. « Tu ne seras pas là pour me tirer du pétrin dans lequel je me serai mis. »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de mon aide si tu ne te mets pas dans le pétrin. » dit-il.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, dégageant ainsi sa main de la sienne _(Zut !)_, et le regarda. « Sois réaliste Justin. Tu sais que ça n'arriveras jamais. »

Il acquiesça. « Et bien… peut-être que je devrai trouver un autre moyen pour te sortir d'affaire. »

« Et comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, avant que ces lèvres ne se courbe en un de ses magnifiques sourire, si rassurant. « On trouvera quelques chose, Alex, je te le promets. »

_Il avait aussi promis de ne jamais s'en aller. Pourquoi devrait-elle le croire maintenant ?_

« Alors, il n'y a rien d'autre qui te préoccupe ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, le regardant gentiment.

_Je t'aime, Justin ?_

Elle secoua la tête, décédant de e pas encore lui avouer. _(Elle avait besoin d'un mégaphone, de bouteilles d'eau, des cubes de glaces et des services médicaux d'urgences, au cas où il ferait une attaque !)_

IL hocha à nouveau la tête, et retourna à sa pizza, et elle fit de même. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant de la présence de l'autre. _(et ne le disant pas à l'autre afin de ne pas détruire sa dignité !)_

Elle le regarda et vit un peu de fromage au coin de sa bouche. Elle repoussa son désir de l'enlever avec sa langue. _(Elle n'était pas secouriste. Elle ne pourrait pas le sauver s'il s'arrêtait de respirer ! Même si ça faisait des années qu'elle essayait de le tuer… hum !)_

« Um, tu a quelque chose près de ta bouche. » marmonna-t-elle, en montrant l'endroit en mimétisme. Il frotta sa bouche mais rata le fromage. « Parti ? »

Elle secoua la tête, lui prenant la serviette et essuyant sa le fromage. « Voilà, c'est parti maintenant ! »

« Merci ! » marmonna-t-il, en retournant à nouveau à sa pizza.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu le faisais tout le temps pour moi quand on était petits. »

Il sourit à ces souvenirs, les yeux brillants. _(Mon Dieu, pourquoi était-il aussi sentimental !)_ « Les années passent si vite ! »

Elle haussa les yeux. _(Et maintenant, il parlait comme si il était vieux et mourant. Comme si son côté je-suis-bien-plus-mature n'était pas déjà suffisant !)_

« Tu vas me rendre mes affaires quand je vais partir… pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

« Quoi ! » dit-elle, choquée. « Justin ! Pourquoi tu penses que je le ais pris durant toutes ces années ? Bien sur que je vais les gardées. »

_Et en plus, il ne va pas partir._

Il soupira d'un air dramatique et surfait, en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. « Tu ne ma laisses pas le choix alors. Je vais être obligé de mettre cette vidéo de ton essai de pompom girl sut internet. »

Les yeux d'Alex s'agrandirent de surprise. « Tu ferais pas ça ! »

Il hocha la tête, d'un air sérieux.

_Bon, il a l'air sérieux… Il faut trouver quelque chose. Quel est la faiblesse de Justin ? Oh, oui, n'est vrai… Alex !_

« Ok, fais le. » commença-t-elle, avec une voix lente et feutrée comme si elle était vraiment effrayée et triste. « Met cette vidéo sur internet et laisses des TONNES de garçons baver devant ta petite sœur, qui porte cette vraiment PETITE JUPE ! »

Quand elle eut fini, les yeux de Justin sortirent presque de leur orbite. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela avant ? « Je… je… je… » dit-il en bégayant, et elle remarqua que ses mains s'étaient serrées en poing, son coté grand frère ultra protectif ressortant dans toute sa splendeur. « Je… »

« Tu ne le feras pas. » terminais-je pour lui, en souriant malicieusement. _Mission accomplie. (Il n'essaiera pas de la protéger de lui-même.. pas vrai ? Hug, bien sur que non ! J'ai raison, non ?)_

Il secoua la tête, abandonnant son idée, et partit payer l'addition.

Elle le suivit et s'arrêta derrière lui.

Il la regarda et soupira.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle d'un ton offusquée.

Il soupira à nouveau. « Tu sais marcher toute seule. »

_Oups !_

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de faire comme si c'était normal. « Je suppose que la laisser se repose lui a fait du bien. »

Il secoua la tête, paya et compta la monnaie qu'on lui rendit. _(Si il pense qu'il est plus intelligent que la calculette, bien sur pourquoi pas, amuses toi bien Justin !)_

Une fois qu'ils sortirent du restaurant, il lui offrit à nouveau sa main.

_Qu'st ce que… ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils, pleine de question, mais accepta sa main.

« Je vois bien que tu as fait tout ça pour avoir mon attention. » expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher. « Alors je peux bien faire ça. »

« Tu es vraiment une gamine tu sais. » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec sa main libre.

Elle lui fit la même chose. « ET toi, tu agis comme un vieux de 60 ans ! »

Il rit. « Etre mature n'a jamais blessé personne. »

« Ouais, mais ça enlève tout le plaisir de la vie. »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour du plaisir. » commença-t-il, lui faisant la leçon pour la ne fois.

« Garde ton savoir illimité et inutile pour toi. Bon, qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour demain ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. « Ummm, j'ai encore rien prévu. »

« Bien. » dit-elle en souriant gentiment. « Laisses-moi planifier tout alors ! »

Il s'arrêta, une trace de peur dans les yeux. « Alex. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en prison demain. »

Elle le regarda _(Ils finiront de toute façon en prison.) _ et le tira par la main, le forçant à marcher.

Elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne les regardait, pourquoi personne ne se demandait pourquoi i les tenait la main. Elle réalisa qu'ils devaient se dire que se n'était rien. Après tout, c'est pas tout les jours que des frères et sœurs tombe amoureux !

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, sonnèrent et attendirent que quelqu'un leur ouvrirent. _(Et voilà, c'est fini !)_

Leur mère vinrent leur ouvrirent. « Pourquoi vous avez renvoyé Max à la maison avec Harper et Zeke ! » demanda-t-elle.

Alex avala avec difficulté. « Parce qu'il était malade… et Harper revenait à la maison de toute façon… Je l'aurais ramené à la maison moi-même. Pourquoi quelqu'un de normal voudrait passer du temps avec Justin ? Mais après je me suis rappeler à quel point vous étiez heureux de nous voir passez du temps ensemble alors je ne voulais pas ruiner ça. »

Les yeux de leur mère s'adoucirent, la colère disparut.

Leur père arriva à ce moment, et les regarda. « Vous êtes revenus… et personne n'est blessé ! »

Alex fit la moue, en croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. « Je suis pas si méchante que ça ! »

« Aww, » dit Térésa, en les serrant très fort dans ses bras. « Mes bébés passent enfin du temps ensemble. »

Alex plissa le nez de dégout, et essaya de se libérer. « Maman, j'ai juste passé quelques heures avec Justin… tu dois pas me torturer avec tes étreintes. Ma punition est terminée. »

Leur mère recula un peu avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. _Ok… elle a vient de donner une idée à sa mère. Bien joué !_ »Tu sais quoi Jerry ? La prochaine fois, on devrait envoyer Alex sortir avec Justin au lieu de la punir ! »

« Quoi ! Non ! » crièrent Justin et Alex à l'unisson.

_(Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour enfreindre les règles !)_

Justin et Alex se dirigèrent directement vers leur chambre et aller au lit.

Elle rentra sans frapper dans la chambre de Justin, et la trouva déjà au lit.

« Hey » murmura-t-elle, en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, en levant le nez du livre qu'il lisait. _(Depuis quand il lisait des mangas ? Angel Sanctuary ? Il faudrait qu'elle regarde de quoi ça parle, enfin, si ça l'intéresse assez.)_

Elle avala avec difficulté et décida de le dire. « Je me suis bien amusé avec toi aujourd'hui. » elle regarda le sol, honteuse de sa confession.

Il sourit, en hochant la tête. « Moi aussi » admit-il. _(Ok. Au moins, il ne ma fera pas chanter avec ça !)_

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle, en se levant et elle partit.

« Bonne nuit Alex. » murmura-t-il en retour.

Elle se mit dans son lit, en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, prête à rêver de Justin. Il soupira rêveusement, en se blottissant dans ses oreillers. _Encore combien de temps il lui faudra attendre pour qu'elle ait Justin ?_

Se tenir les mains, marcher ensemble, le film, le dîner, le baiser qui a été 'annulé' par la magie. **Depuis quand la vie amoureuse d'Alex était devenue si romantique, comme dans les contes de fées. (Et interdit, comme dans les films !)**

Elle rit dédaigneusement quand elle trouva la réponse. **Depuis qu'Harper sortait avec Zeke.**

_(Elle l'a toujours dit. C'étai de la faute de sa meilleure amie tout ça !)_

**Reviews please !**


	13. Il suffit de supplier

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd**

Elle s'attendait à se réveiller ce dimanche matin vers 10h sous les cris de sa mère, après un doux rêve mettant en scène Justin, et la vaisselle déjà lavée. _(Quoi ? On pouvait toujours rêvée !)_. Mais bien sur, cela ne se passa pas comme ça. Son dimanche commença par un cri de Justin.

« ALEX ! »

Elle grogna, couvrant sa tête avec son oreiller. « Vas-t-en » marmonna-t-elle, d'une voie endormie.

« OH ! MON DIEU ALEX ! VIENS VITE ICI ! »

Il cria encore, et elle grogna à nouveau. _(C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu naître sourde. Ou bien elle pourrait peut-être coller les lèvres de Justin ensemble pour de bon.)_

« J'AI RECU MES LETTRES D'ACCEPTATION ! »

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas sauter de son lit en courir en bas à cette nouvelle !

« Tu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, essayant de la jouer cool.

_Bien sur, il la remarquer. Mauvais réflexe Alex ! QU'est ce qui t'as fait penser que te précipiter vers lui était la meilleure idée ?_

Il sourit, content de lui. « J'ai été accepté à Oxford. »

Elle haleta. « Oxford ? C'est en … umm… » _(Elle devrait peut être écouté un peu en géographie !)_

Il fronça les sourcils. « En Grande-Bretagne. »

Sa respiration fut coupée quelque instant. _N'y avait-il pas des universités aux USA ? Où bien il était trop geek que pour que cette université le prenne ?_ « Tu vas partir si loin ? »

Il hocha la tête tristement. « Ouais… Ca ne te rend pas triste ? »

« Non. » essaya-t-elle de dire, jurant mentalement d'entendre sa voix flanchée.

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Je ne vais pas te manquer ? »

Elle haussa les yeux. _(Ca devrait empêcher les larmes de coulées.)_ »C'est ça. Ca me manquerait de t'ennuyer tout le temps. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Juste dit le Alex. Tu ne veux pas que je parte. Supplies moi, et je n'irai pas. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sou le choc. Il voulait qu'Alex_ Russo _supplie ?

_Vraiment ?_

« Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal entendre ? » dit-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. _(Justin tenait à la vie. Non ?)_

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » ses yeux brillait. « Et arrêtes de pleurer. »

« Je ne pleures… » Elle toucha ses joues, et sentit qu'elles étaient mouillées. _Oh… okay. Maintenant elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte !_ Elle essuya rapidement les joues. « Jamais je ne te supplierai. »

Il haussa les épaules, en mettant les enveloppes de côté. « Bon, je voulait quand même pas y aller de toute façon… Tu as encore le temps de te décider. »

_Attendez un peu._

« C'était une blague ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. _Justin savait jouer la comédie ? Vraiment ? Nah, elle était juste un peu trop faible quand ils abordaient ce sujet. _

Il hocha la tête. « Pas vraiment une blague, mais oui, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Mais j'ai prouvé que tu tenais à moi. » Il s'arrêta un peu, et mis un bras autour de mes épaules. « Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est supplier. »

Elle le regarda. « **Jamais je ne te supplierai! »**

« Je sais » dit-il en souriant. « C'est pour ça que je suis sur de ne pas rester. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour m'en empêcher ! »

Elle le regarda, surprise de sa réponse, son esprit trop occupé que pour penser à une réplique. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de ravaler sa fierté, probablement devant toute la famille. _(Si elle était à sa place, elle lui demanderait de le faire devant toute la ville ! Ou devant le monde entier, grâce à internet.)_

Est-ce qu'elle le ferait, est ce qu'elle le supplierait ?

Elle secoua la tête. _Non… elle trouverait autre chose._

Une voix dans le fond de sa tête se manifesta tout de même… **Pouvait-elle vraiment l'empêcher d'y aller juste en le suppliant ?**

**Reviews please !**


	14. Retourenement de situation

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

Elle passa son diner de dimanche à le regarder, en recevant des sourire narquois de sa part. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne parle pas de la façon dont elle a pleuré quand elle croyait qu'il allait partir loin d'elle. _(En même temps, il doit savoir que s'il le dit, elle nierais et arriverait à retourner ça contre lui !)_

Elle lui demanda d'être prêt à 16h cet après-midi.

Ils se mirent en route.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Justin, ses yeux en peu alarmer, comme si des menottes allait arriver comme par magie _(enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)_ et allait l'emprisonner.

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois. « Tu verras ! »

Et il vit. Un parc.

« Marchons un peu dans cet air frais ! » annonça-t-elle gentiment. _(Bien sur, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant ces mots trop positif et la fausse douceur de sa voix. Mais, c'était bien l'idée ! Merci, merci beaucoup !)_

« OK… » accepta-t-il, en la suivant d'un air septique. _(Elle qui espérait qu'il allait la stoppée. Bon temps pis, c'est plus ennuyant comme ça mais bon…)_

« Pourquoi on est ici en fait ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant tout autour de lui et voyant tout les couples qui se promenait.

_Il est mal à l'aise ? Parfait !_

Un sourire diabolique apparut sr le visage d'Alex. « Tu verras ! »

Il se mordit les lèvres, nerveux. « Alex, je penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les gens ici sont tous… »

Elle le coupa, alors qu'elle lui prit la main.

Les yeux de Justin s'aggrandirent de surprise, et il fit un petit bond sur le côté. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me fonds dans le décor ? » _(Et être romantique aussi. Mais bon, ça il faut pas lui dire !)_

Il continua à la regarder bizarrement. _(C'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est ? Une merveilleuse peinture dans un musée ? Et puis, si il la regarde, il pourrait au moins la regarder comme si il avait envie d'être avec elle, et pas comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui poussait !)_

Elle haussa les yeux. « Ok. Si tu ne veux pas, je peux surement trouver un gars qui sera d'accord de me tenir la main. »

Elle défit l'étreinte de leur main et commença à regarder autour d'elle. Il lui attrappa le poignet. Et lui reprit la main. « Ok ! » _(Son cœur ne sautait absolument pas de joie ! Elle n'est pas une de ces héroïne de film à l'eau de rose§ Même si elle est une bonne actrice.)_

… _Ok prochaine phase de son plan._

Ils continuèrent à avancer, et tout à coup, elle le poussa dans un buisson.

Il secoua la tête, en grimaçant, en grognant, en soupirant…

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chut ! » lui cria-t-elle, en pointant son doigt vers une direction. _(Oui, elle savait que pointé du doigt ce n'est pas très poli, mais bon, elle s'en fiche !)_

Il suivit du regard la direction de son doigt et ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise quand il vit ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Harper et Zeke… qui se calinait ?_(Et oui, l'aoscar de la chose la plus dégoutante revient à Harper et Zeke !)_

« Zeke ? » criat-t-il presque.

Elle couvrit sa bouche afin de le faire taire.

« Calme ! Tu veux prévenir toute la ville ou quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? On espionnes Harper et Zeke ? » cria-t-il.

« Je te montres ce que je suis obliger d'entendre toutes la semaine. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis. »

« Ouais, je sais. » encore ce sourire diabolique. « Je te montres juste ce que faisait Zeke la dernnière fois qu'il à rater une réunion du langage alien…. En temps que Président, ça ne te rends pas triste ? » _(Bon ok, elle mentait. Zeke était malade et Harper à jouer les infirmières pour lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si il allait vérifier de toute façons. Il a encore plus confiance en elle qu'en Juliette !)_

Il soupira. « Oui, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et… et pourquoi tu essaies de me retourner contre mon meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il, en voyant finalement où elle vouliat en venir.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » répliqua-t-elle, en lui attrapant le bras pour essayer de le calmer. « J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre quelque chose. »

« Et quoi ? »

« Aujourd'hui, Zeke rate une conférence sur le langage alien pour Harper. » commença-t-elle lentement, de sa voix manipulatrice. « Demain, il ratera l'école. Et puis, il n'iras plus à l'université pour Harper ! »

Il se mordit la langue nerveusement. « Et ? »

« Et… » dit-elle, en traçant de petit cercle sur le bras de Justin. _(Qui dit que les geek n'ont pas de muscles ? Il faut arrêter les stéréotypes !)_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il eut compris où elle voulait en venir, et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. « Et comme mon meilleur ami ne va pas à l'université, je ne voudrais pas y aller non, plus. C'est ça que tu penses Alex ? » rétorqua-t-il. _(Mince, je pensais pas qu'il comprendrait si vite !)_ « Tu essaies encore de me faire rester ? Je te l'ai dit Alex, supplies moi ! »

_OK. Ca suffit ! Elle a vraiment besoin de lui enseigner une leçon._

Elle l'attrapa par la manche, et marcha vers la sortie du parc.

Il grogna. « Et maintenant on va où ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et continua de marcher.

Quand il arrivèrent à leur destination, les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent de peur. « Alex…. NON. Il n'est pas question que j'ailles là. »

Elle fit la moue. « Mais je pensais que tu aimais l'école Justin. »

« Entrer par effraction dans l'école un dimanche ? » cria-t-il presque. _(Pourquoi est ce qu'il crie toujours ? Il a des problèmes d'audition ? Bien, elle peut jurer contre lui tant qu'elle veut alors.)_ »On rentres Alex. »

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa botte, et dit une formule, les faisant entrer par magie à l'intérieur. _(Evidement qu'elle n'allait pas l'écouter !)_

« Alex ! » cria-t-il.

« Oh, regardes, on est sur le terrain de basket. » Elle remis sa baguette dans sa botte. _(Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait des personnes à l'intérieur de l'école à cette heure ci.)_ »Ben, puisqu'on est là, autant s'amuser un peu ! »

« Alex. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant. _(Elle n'aimait vraiment pas entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche quand il était faché.)_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et trouva une balle abandonnée. « Jouons ! »

Il rit. « Tu sais même pas jouer ! Tu est juste une cheer-leader ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Et c'est de ta faute d'ailleurs ! » _(Sérieusement qui piège sa sœur pour qu'elle devienne Cheer-leader, comme revanche !)_

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai une idée. » annonça-t-elle, en souriant. « On joues un contre un, et on voit qui gagne. »

« J'ai une autre idée. » essaya-t-il. « Sortons avant qu'on ton idée ne nous attire des ennuis. » _(Il parle comme Harper ! Vous voyez, toutes les personnes autour d'elle sont pareille : ennuyeuse !)_

Il rit. « Tu as peur de perdre ? »

Il rit à son tour, son cœur balançant entre partir et lui prouver qu'elle à tort. SI il part, elle se moquera de lui pour le reste de sa vie. Il finit par prendre la balle. « Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai de l'expérience. »

« Oui, c'est vrai tu étais super fort ! » rétorqua-t-elle. _(Si il y avait un concours de sarcasme, elle gagnerait à tout les coups !)_

IL lui lança un regard noir, prêt à gagner la partie. « Si je gagne, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Et si je gagne, tu fais quelque chose pour moi. » répondit-elle.

« Deal ! »

ET il gagna, jouant avec cette concentration et cette détermination qu'il a quoi qu'il fasse. _(Bon, il faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas très forte non plus à ce jeu !)_

Mais bon, elle gagna aussi en quelque sorte. Chaque fois que leur corps rentrait en contact, sa respiration se bloquait et il perdait sa concentration. _(Ah, les hommes !)_. Et elle tomba sur lui, et elle jura qu'elle l'avait vu rougir.

A la fin, il décidèrent de rentrer, épuisé.

« Je t'ai massacré ! » dit-il, un sourire immense sur le visage, sur tout le chemin du retour. Elle se retint de le frapper. _(ou de l'embrasser !)_

Elle l'ignora, se concentrant sur son plan. _(Bon, ce n'était pas une réussite pour l'instant mais les choses peuvent toujours s'arranger !)_

« TU ne trouves même pas de remarque à ça ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Allons dans un club ce soir ! » lui répondit-elle.

Ca le prit de court, et il trébucha légèrement.

« T'es pas sérieuse ! » Il pointa un index vers le ciel, la faisant taire avant qu'elle ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit. « Non, Alex. » lui dit-il fermement.

Elle bouda, gémit, se plaignit, lui fit du chantage, mais bien sur, rien ne marcha. _Parce que c'est Justin ! Il ne briserait jamais une règle. (Mais il va bientôt en briser une, et une des plus grande.)_

Quand ils furent rentrer et furent assis pour un diner en famille, elle se perdit dans ces pesées.

Ca faisait déjà une semaine et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution pour empêcher Justin de partir. Il allait vraiment l'abandonnée ?

_Non, elle allait trouver quelque chose la semaine prochaine !_

« Bon ». Il était debout devant sa chambre, penché sur le chambranle. « J'ai gagné hier. Et tu as promis de faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Justin ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient. _(C'est pas comme si elle était une personne de parole et qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait faire ce qu'il allait lui demander. Mais bon, on sait jamais, voyons ce qu'il veut.)_

« Je veux que tu me rende ma BD du Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood. » déclara-t-il.

Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, et réfléchit. _(Il va quand même être super faché quand il le fera de toute façons.)_

« Ok » dit-elle rapidement, en allant le chercher dans une boite sous son lit et lui rendit. _(Il était gentil avec elle. Elle l'aurait surement fait chanter devant toute la cafétéria. Si bien sur elle trouvait des boule qui est ce avant !)_

Il la regarda d'un air sceptique, prit le livre et sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

« Attends Justin ! » dit-elle soudain, se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais lui rendit son étreinte. _(Vraiment, elle ne savait même pas porquoi elle l'avait fait… ça avait peut être un rapport avec le fait qu'elle l'aimait.)_

(Tu m'as fait pleurer aujourd'hui ! » murmura-t-elle dans sa poitrine.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, en lui frottant le dos . « C'était pas mon intention. Je suis désolé Alex. Je ne pensais pas que tu pleurerais parce que tu pensais que j'allais partir. »

« Je sais ! » dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester dans ses bras comme ça pour toujours ?_

Il brisa finalement l'étreinte, lui murmurant un bonne nuit avec un sourire tendre, et partit.

Elle marcha vers son lit, déçue. SI elle avait gagner, elle aurait peut-être pu le faire rester ?  
><em>Non. Il serait quand même partit.<em>

**Reviews please !**


	15. S'il te plait ne te fâches pas!

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire, qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd**

Lundi matin, elle se réveilla d'humeur assez grognon. _(Elle avait des cauchemars à propos de l'université et Justin maintenant ? Elle n'était pas supposer avoir des cauchemars avec Justin dedans. Elle est supposée être le cauchemar de Justin !)_

Elle se brossa rapidement les dents, s'habilla et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, tout en grognant.

Elle remarqua que Justin était déjà installé, et mangeait. _(Il n'aurait pas pu l'attendre comme toujours !)_

Quand elle s'assit, il poussa doucement sa BD près d'elle.

« Merci Alex » marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, ne la regardant même pas.

_Quoi, il ne pique pas une crise en lui criant dessus ? Il n'est pas question que ça se passe comme ça !_

« Mais je t'en prie ! » dit-elle, en ayant son sourire démoniaque.

Il ne réagit pas.

« Quoi ? Pas de sermon ? » Demanda-t-elle e commençant à paniquer. _(Ce n'est pas du tout son comportement habituel !)_

Il ne réagit toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

_Oh, la punition de silence ? Bon, il ne tiendra même pas une minute !_

Mais il tint plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Tout le déjeuner. Pendant tout ce satané déjeuné ! _(Et non, elle ne paniquait pas du tout !)_

Durant tout le trajet depuis le sub station, elle lui lança des regards, pleine d'espoir. Mais, il continuait à parler à Max et Harper, en faisant comme si elle n'existait même pas.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur son visage. _(Comme elle aimerait qu'il les repousse.)_

Elle se remémora des images banales de son enfance, des moments qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait retenu, des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient important pour elle, comme la première fois qu'elle a vu un vélo dans un magasin mais que son père ne voulait pas lui acheté parce qu'elle était trop jeune… elle continua à aller dans ce magasin et à regarder le vélo. Justin reçut un vélo avant elle, et elle était fâchée contre lui pour ça. Elle ne lui a pas parlé pendant des jours, et elle ne lui avait même pas donné de raison. Deux semaines plus tard, elle recouvrit son vélo de sauce tomate. Il pleura et lui cria dessus pendant deux jours, et il lui en fallu trois pour tout nettoyer. Quelques jours plus tard, il comprit pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Quand leur parent furent parti, il la laissa rouler sur son vélo. _(Et elle tomba en même pas deux minutes mais bon, c'est une autre histoire !)_. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, debout devant le vélo, le regardant, se demandant comment le remercier. « Ringard ! » murmura-t-elle, en souriant. Il lui donna un sourire éclatant, ne la réprimandant plus pour son acte malveillant.

Justin lui pardonnait tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre elle très longtemps, pas vrai ? Pas à cause d'une stupide BD ! Allez ! Elle a fait bien pire ! _(Comme la fois de la peinture bleue dans le S.S Typton !)_

Elle était si absorbé dans ses pesées, que quand le métro stoppa, elle se cogna la tête. Elle le regarda pour voir s'il avait remarqué mais ses yeux étaient fermés.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, pour elle ne sait trop quelle raison. Elle tourna rapidement la tête et les essuya. _(Personne ne doit voir Alex Russo pleurer, pas en public en tout cas !)_

A l'école, il ne la regardait même pas.

Elle ouvrit son casier, prit son miroir, et regarda son front. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait une marque. Elle refit sa coiffure afin de la masquer.

Elle vit dans le reflet Harper et Zeke, se parlant de façon joueuse. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse comme Harper ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler à Justin comme ça ?

Le premier cours fut atroce. _(Et oui, l'amour peut gâcher tout !)_. A la fin, elle décida qu'elle devait parler à Justin.

« Justin »

Il l'ignora.

« Justin, s'il te plait ! » essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

Mais il l'ignora encore.

« Hug ! » grogna-t-elle, en s'éloignant. _(Très bien s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, ils ne parleraient pas ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui tourner autour en le suppliant !)_

Ce fut l'heure du déjeuner et elle voulut à nouveau pleurer. Sérieusement. Alex Russo voulait pleurer. Vous voyez l'ampleur de la situation !

Justin et elles entrèrent en même temps dans la cafétéria, et ils coururent pour arriver près de Max. Justin y arriva le premier, et Alex se retrouva seule. _(Elle aurait pu forcer Max à venir avec elle, mais elle n'était pas en état pour le manipuler.)_

Elle s'assit toute seule à une table, en regardant Justin, et puis Harper et Zeke. Ca lui faisait mal de les voir si heureux. Hier encore, elle s'amusait tellement avec Justin !

A la fin des cours, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait même pas attendre d'être à la maison. Le silence la rendait folle. _(Ce sera comme ça quand Justin partira pour l'université ?)_

« Justin' cria-t-elle, debout derrière lui, les bras croisé.

Il ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude et essaya de partir.

Mais elle l'empêcha de partir, et le força à la regarder. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle, en tapant du pied sur le sol de marbre.

« Pas maintenant Alex. » lui dit-il, en se libérant de son emprise.

« Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es fâché contre moi ! » cria-t-elle derrière lui. « Justin ! C'était juste une BD. »

« Just une BD ? » dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, la faisant reculer de surprise. « Pour ton information, c'est ma BD préférée. Et tu le sais très bien ! Mais tu le détruis quand même, tout ça pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! »

« Et quoi ? TU la déjà lu au moins 20 fois » dit-elle en riant nerveusement. _(Un Justin fâché était mignon, mais ce Justin en colère commençait à lui faire un peu peur !)_

« Ce n'est pas pour la BD ! » cria-t-il à nouveau, et elle eut peur. Gigi et les autres commençaient à les regarder, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. « Tu fais de ma vie un enfer. Je pars dans un mois et … Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit Alex ? Je veux avoir de bons souvenirs. Là tu n'aides pas du tout. »

IL arrêta de cria, à bout de souffle et resta silencieux.

Harper apparut derrière elle, pas très sur de quoi faire.

« Zeke et moi avons une réunion pour la ligue alien. Rentrez à la maison. » dit Justin à Harper, avant de partir.

Alex refoula ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. C'était le moment de tout rendre ok à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu a abimé sa BD ? » lui demanda Harper.

« Quoi… C'est de ta faute ! » Rétorqua Alex, en pointant Harper du doigt. « Tu étais à un rendez-vous avec Zeke. QU'est ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Je devais abime quelque chose qui appartient à Justin. Tu as commencé par ta faute Harper, tu devrais avoir honte. »

Harper la regarda l'air de dire 'vraiment, de ma faute ?'

« Oh, je déteste quand tu as raison. Bon, ok, j'ai merdé. Je dois réparer mes erreurs. Harper, tu 'aurais pas 5 dollars ? »

« Si » Harper sortit son portefeuille en forme de pastèque, en sortit 5 dollar et les donna à Alex. « Pourquoi ? »

Alex prit l'argent des mains de sa meilleure amie. « Parce que j'ai besoin de 5 dollar et je n'ai pas accès au portefeuille de Justin pour l'instant ! Allez ! ». Elle prit son amie par le bras et elles partirent.

Elle plaça la nouvelle BD sur le lit de Justin, et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, s'assit sur son lit, et elle s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Elle se regarda dans un miroir pour voir son bleu. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être ici toute seule, sans Justin pour la consoler. Est-ce que sa vie sera aussi misérable, si pitoyable, si non Alex quand Justin sera partit ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et elle vit la tête de Justin apparaitre. « Hey. »

Elle renifla, fit la sourde oreille et ne répondit pas.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur son lit. Il ouvrit la nouvelle BD et entendit qu'elle parle. Comme elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir lui parler, il soupira et la regarda.

« Alex, je suis désolé. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et regarda autre part. _(L'heure de la revanche !)_

« Alex »supplia-t-il. Il lui prit le menton, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai remplacé ma BD. Merci beaucoup Alex ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter le fait d'être si proche de lui et de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Il soupira à nouveau. « Je suis vraiment désolé Alex… Je sais que ma réaction était excessive. »

Elle renifla, et baissa la tête, laissant ainsi ses cheveux tombé devant son visage.

Il les repoussa gentiment derrière son oreille _(Enfin !)_. « Alex, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-il en touchant gentiment son front meurtri, les sourcils froncer marquant son inquiétude. « Alex ? »

« Rien » murmura-t-elle, ne pouvant plus supporter son étreinte.

« J'arrive. » et il sortit de la chambre.

Il revint, avec de la crème soignante et l'appliqua sur son front. « Quand est ce arrivé ? »

« Dans le métro. » murmura-t-elle, alors que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler.

Son pouce s'arrêta un moment sur son front, et ses yeux se remplirent de peine. « Je suis désolé Alex… C'est de ma faute. » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu étais si en colère après moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Je veux dire, je sais bien, tu me cries dessus mais tu n'agis jamais comme ça d'habitude. »

Il soupira, son souffle chaud touchant mon front, lui faisant prendre conscience à nouveau de leur proximité. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front _(Ok, maintenant, la blessure étai complètement guérie !)_ « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Alex. » Il essuya les larmes sur le visage d'Alex avec son pouce. « Je… c'est juste que j'ai des sentiments assez étranges pour l'instant. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. _Était-il possible qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle ? _« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il avala nerveusement, ses yeux regardant un peu partout, et n jouant avec ses doigts. « Je ne sais pas. C'est comme… TU sais, j'ai toujours voulu aller à l'université depuis que j'ai 8 ans. »

Elle ricana par instinct, mais s'excusa tout de suite. « Désolée… Continue. »

Il l'ignora et continua. « Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas… c'est comme…. Il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je ne devrais pas partir… et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas partir. C'est frustrant ! »

Elle lui prit les mains, le forçant à la regarder. « Alors ne part pas ! »

Il secoua la tête. « TU sais que ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas logique… Je dois partir. »

Elle soupira, lâchant ses mains, et enfuyant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Il leva le sourcil, confus. « Alex tout va… »

« Chut… » Dit-elle. « Ne parles pas. Si tu pars vraiment, alors faisons de ce moment un bon souvenir, comme tu le voulais. »

_(Non elle n'a pas abandonné, elle formule juste une hypothèse.)_

Il lui sourit, en lui caressant le dos. « Humm… On a perdu notre temps à se disputer toute la journée. »

« Alors, tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Il secoua la tête, en continuant à lui caressé le dos. « Non… »

« Alors, tu ne vas pas me crier dessus si je te dis quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il secoua à nouveau sa tête. « Non Alex, tu peux me le dire. »

Il avala avec difficulté. « J'avais ta figurine de Calico Woman en main et… Disons qu'elle a perdu un bras. »

« QUOI ? » cria-t-il, en se poussant, brisant ainsi leur étreinte. « ALEX ! »

« Tu as promis de ne pas crier ! » dit –elle

« Alex, comment je suis supposé ne pas crier alors que tu m'annonces à truc pareil ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? »

« Elle a perdu un bras… et une jambe. » ajouta-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

« ALEX ! »

**Reviews please !**


	16. Grand mal entendu

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd**

Ce mardi matin, il se réveilla au son de son alarme, comme d'habitude. Il bailla, frotta ses yeux endormi. Toutes les nuits, il faisait des drôles de rêves à propos de la maison et de New-York. _(SI c'était Alex et le sort de rêve, elle allait s'en mordre les doigts !)_ Il soupira, et bailla à nouveau. _(Comment une personne pouvait dormir convenablement en rêvant? Les rêves se déroulaient lors d'une phase de sommeil léger. Oui, il parle comme un geek scientifique !)_ Il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait ici, qui lui disait de ne pas partir à l'université, un fil invisible qui le reliait à New York. IL commençait à penser que ce lien avait, en quelque sorte, un lien avec Alex. Comment ? Il ne savait pas trop, ou il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Il bailla une dernière fois, se leva, s'étira et regarda l'heure. Il sauta de son lit immédiatement. Qui avait changé l'heure de son réveil, de 2 heures ?

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, en sortant en trombe de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la sienne.

« Alex » dit-il en frappant à sa porte, en attendant pas si patiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air de le faire, il rentra.

BHAM !

« Ouch ! » cria-t-il, et grogna de douleur, en se tenant la tête. « Alex ! Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer ? » Grogna-t-il, en s'asseyant sur la chaise et se tenant la tête.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est ma revenge pour avoir été un connard hier. Ca me démangeait de te frapper la tête. Mais à ce moment là tu l'aurais vu venir et ce n'aurais pas été si drôle. Et maintenant, bien que j'adorerais rester ici à te voir gémir, je crois que tu es 2 heurs en retard, non ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrir grand, et il sauta à nouveau de la chaise, sortant de la chambre pour se préparer.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, et reposa l'énorme livre de math dont elle s'était servie. _(Réflexion faites, les livres pouvaient être utiles !)_

Oui, son mardi avait commencé à merveille. Elle sourit durant tout le chemin vers l'école tandis que Justin se touchait la tête toutes les 2 secondes, en la regardant, alors que Max parlait de la possibilité que de l'herbe pousse sur l'océan avec Harper qui le regardait d'un air blanc.

_Attendez… quoi ? Elle ne parle pas de Zeke ? Vraiment ?_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harper ? » demanda Alex durant leur 1er cour, allant à l'encontre de l'envie de Harper. _(Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harper bouder toute seule. Les mots bouder et Harper n'allait pas bien ensemble en plus, ça devrait être interdit de les mettre dans la même phrase !)_

Harper soupira tristement. « C'est Zeke. »

Alex eut le souffle coupé. « Vous avez rompus ? »

« Non, non. » dit Harper rapidement. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« L'université ? » demanda rapidement Alex avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. _(Dis oui. Elles pourraient à deux trouver un moyen de faire rester Justin et Zeke!)_

Harper secoua la tête. « C'est autre chose. »

Alex fronça les sourcils, l'incitant ainsi à continuer. _(Elle est gentille là, souvenez vous en !)_

« On chattait hier et il n'a pas répondu pendant trois minutes ! »dit Harper, avec la tête d'un triste petit chiot.

_Quoi ? C'était ça son grand problème ? Wow. Elle, elle aurait râlé pendant 200 ans si elle avait découvert que son petit ami était un loup-garou !_

« Je ne vois pas le problème Harper. » dit franchement Alex.

« D'habitude, il répond super vite » expliqua Harper. « Je crois… J'ai peur Alex. Et s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Alex ricana. « Pff. Harper ! C'est Zeke. Il ne te trompera jamais. Arrêtes de trop réfléchir. »

Harper réfléchit un moment, puis soupira. « Tu as raison. Je suis peu être un peu trop possessive.

« Ouais. Il faut passer à autre chose. » répondit gentiment Alex, avant de glisser le manga Angel Sanctuary de Justin sous son carnet de note, et d'y mettre de l'encre partout. _(Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose ? Vraiment ?)_

« Et Justin » murmura Zeke, en lui parlant dans l'oreille.

« Chut » lui répondit Justin, en écoutant attentivement le professeur.

Zeke bouda, se rasseyant convenablement.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et Zeke recommença. « Justin, tu dois écouter ça. »

Justin tourna la tête, un air ennuyé sur le visage. « Laisses-moi deviner. Harper t'as trouvé un nouveau surnom ? »

« Pff, tu n'y es pas du tout. » répliqua Zeke, qui souriant fièrement. « Hier, j'ai découvert que le O venait après le I ! » annonça-t-il plein d'enthousiasme.

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent de panique. « Euh, Zeke, je suis presque sur que le O vient après le N. »

Zeke secoua la tête. » Je parle du clavier, endouille. Je viens de le voir la nuit dernière quand je parlais avec Harper. J'ai analysé ça pendant trois minutes. »

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandir de nouveau, de surprise cette fois. « Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ? »

« Non ! » répondit Zeke, super excité sans raison, comme d'habitude. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un C. Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient trompés en faisant mon clavier et qu'il avait deux C ! »

Justin rit. « C'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu tapais des 0 à la place des O… Il faut vraiment t'acheter un nouveau clavier ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon pauvre clavier ! » répliqua Zeke, sur le point de pleurer. « J'ai des souvenirs avec lui ! Je l'ai reçu pour mon 10ème A successif en chimie ! »

Justin le regarda. « Personne ne t'a demandé de le jeter. Il faut juste le remplacer. » Il leva un doigt pour faire taire Zeke. « Ne discutes pas Zeke. On va aller t'en acheter un aujourd'hui. »

Zeke regarda par terre. « Mais Harper voulait acheter cette robe… »

« Justin rit à nouveau. « Zeke, Harper fait ces robes elle-même. Allez ! »

« Ok ! » abandonna finalement Zeke. « Mais s'il te plait ne le dit pas à Harper. Ni à Alex. Harper pourrait être triste si elle l'apprend. »

Justin acquiesça. « March conclu ! »

« Hey Zeke. » cria Harper dès qu'elle le vit. « Tu veux aller la librairie aujourd'hui ? »

Zeke regarda le sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. « Désolé Harper mais… je ne peux pas. Je dois vraiment travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Ok » répondit Harper en souriant. _(Comment peut-elle comprendre ? Si c'était Alex, elle aurait feint une crise de colère et prévu dès lors un rendez vous au restaurant et au cinéma !)_. « Pas de problème Zeke d'amour ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

Zeke avala avec difficulté, et se mordit la lèvre. « Humm, j'ai du travail… à la maison. Ouais, c'est ça. Je dois retourner en classe maintenant ! A plus tard Harper ! »

Zeke s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui Harper, le regard vide. « T'as vu ça Alex ? » dit-elle. « Zeke me caches quelque chose. »

« Calmes toi. » dit rapidement Alex.

« Comment je peux me calmer alors que je suis en train de perdre mon copain ? » dit Harper, en commençant à hyper ventiler. « Il ne me dit pas où il va. C'est un signe qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi et qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre ! » Harper renifla. « Excuse-moi » et elle se précipita à la toilette.

Alex pensa la suivre, avant de voir Justin. _Il devrait savoir ce qu'il se passe avec son meilleur ami non ?_

« Justin, j'ai besoin de ton aides. » murmura-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers lui rapidement.

« Pas ce soir Alex. J'ai du travail » répliqua tristement Justin.

Alex le regarda. _(Vous vous souvenez, la crise de colère !)_ « Qu'est ce qui est plus important que d'aider ta petite sœur ? » _(Le chantage émotionnel avec la petite sœur n'échoue jamais !)_

Justin dégluti, en se mordant la lèvre. « Euh, je dois travailler… à la bibliothèque. Ouais, c'est ça. Je dois y aller maintenant. A plus tard Alex. »

Et il s'enfuit à son tour, laissant Alex avec un regard blanc. _(Bon d'accord le coup de la petite sœur à échouer. Mais bon, tout à une première fois, non ?)_

Mais rapidement ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce que lui aussi voyait quelqu'un ?_

Les deux amies passèrent leur journée à brouiller du noir, tandis que les deux garçons passèrent leur journée dans la culpabilité de leur avoir menti.

Justin et Zeke allèrent au magasin, afin d'acheter comme prévu ce clavier.

« Il me manques 5 dollar. » annonça Zeke.

« Je vais te les prêter. » dit rapidement Justin.

« Aww, merci Justin. » souri Zeke, puis il fit la moue. « Peut-être que je devrais quand même acheter cette robe pour Harper. »

« Zeke ! » s'indigna Justin. « Tu écris 0ptique au lie de optique depuis des mois ! TU as vraiment besoin de ce clavier, MAINTENANT ! »

Zeke hocha la tête et acheta le clavier.

De retour à la maison, les deux filles s'assirent dans la chambre d'Alex et discutèrent.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Zeke me trompes. » dit tristement Harper.

« Moi j'arrive pas à croire que Justin ait une copine. Et qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit. » grogna Alex. _(Avec qui il sortait cette fois ci, une sirène ?)_

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisses pas savoir ce qu'il font pour l'instant, comme par magie. » Les yeux de Harper s'agrandir de peur. « Alex, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Alex eut un sourire maléfique. « Harper, tu es géniale ! »

« S'il te plait, comme un miroir, montres moi ce que je dois savoir. Deraniumn Deranius ! »

Alex lança le sort, et se mit devant l'écran avec Harper.

L'écran montrait Justin et Zeke… s'enlaçant ?

Les filles eurent leur souffle coupé à cette vue.

_Justin sortait avec Zeke ?_

« Je peux pas y croire ! » cria Alex. « Justin sort avec Zeke ! De tout le monde, il a choisi Zeke. Oh je comprends maintenant. Cette ligue alien et toutes ces réunions tard le soir… »

« Humm, Alex, on fait ça aussi ! » répliqua Harper.

« Laisses moi être fâchée contre lui veux tu ? » rouspéta Alex.

« C'est peut-être juste une méprise. Je veux dire… allez. Tu les vois sortir ensemble. » résonna Harper.

« Pourquoi ils auraient mentie autrement ? Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas simplement dit qu'ils allaient quelque part ensemble ? » rétorqua Alex. _(Pour une fois dans sa vie, Alex faisant preuve de logique et de rationalité. Elle devrait l'écrire dans son journal. Si elle en avait un bien sur !)_

« Je vais le confronter aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Et si il nie ? » demanda Harper.

Alex ricana. « C'est Justin. Aie confiance, je sais le manipuler, il va craquer sous la pression ! »

Harper acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est vrai… c'est juste. » et elle s'évanouit. _(Cette fille a vraiment un cœur fragile !)_

Justin rentra 30 mn après que Harper ai retrouvé ces esprits mais elle s'évanouit encore une fois au son de sa voix. Alex l'ignora et se concentra sur Justin. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle à clef.

« Hey Alex ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe. » dit Alex en croisant les bras. _(Comment faire avouer la vérité à Justin. Etapes 1 : le coincer.)_

« Vraiment » demanda-t-il d'un ton nerveux, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « De quoi tu parles ?3 demanda-t-il en riant nerveusement, en se levant et s'éloignant d'Alex, jusqu'à cogner le mur.

« N'essayes même pas ! » gronda Alex. « Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passes ici ! » _(Etape deux : avoir l'air confiante.)_

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton nerveux. « Je veux dire… il n'y a rien ! »

Alex lui marcha sur le pied, et il grimaça de douleur. « Arrêtes de me mentir Justin. Ca sert à rien. Je sais tout. »

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent de peur. « Comment tu as… comment tu as su ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas important. Maintenant dis moi Justin, pourquoi ? » elle le regarda, très en colère. _(Etape 3 : le regarder. Il ne peut pas mentir quand il regarde quelqu'un dans les yeux.)_

Justin grinça les dents. « Je… je suis vraiment désolé Alex. Je sais que tu dois être un peu dégoutée de moi maintenant… »

« Dégoutée ?é demanda Alex d'un ton incrédule. « Harper est complètement effondrée. Pourquoi tu lui as fais ça ? »

Il grinça à nouveau les dents. « Je sais, c'est pas normal… »

« Si c'est normal. » répliqua Alex. « Mais je ne comprend pas Justin… Pourquoi Zeke ? Harper était si heureuse… »

Justin fronça les sourcils, confus. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parles du fait que tu sortes avec Zeke. » répliqua Alex d'un ton incrédule.

« QUOI ! » Justin sauta de surprise. « Ew ! Non ! Je ne sors pas avec Zeke ! Alex ! Il est comme mon frère ! »

Alex cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Tu… tu ne sors pas avec lui ? »

« Non. » répondit-il.

« Alors pourquoi tu as menti alors que tu passais la journée avec lui aujourd'hui ? » demanda Alex d'un ton septique.

Parce que… » soupira Justin. « Parce que Harper voulait une robe et que Zeke ne pourra pas lui offrir parce que je l'ai obligé à acheter un nouveau clavier. Harper aurait été triste si elle l'avait su. »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as mentit à moi ? »

« Tu es la meilleure amie d'Harper ! Tu lui aurais tout dit ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. _(Peu importe, qui se préoccupes des détails ?)_

Justin sourit. « Tu sais c'est agréable de savoir que tu t'intéresses à ma vie. »

Alex ricana. « Pff… non… Je m'en fiche… c'est juste que… j'aie peur… que ce soit moi qui doive le dire à papa et maman… c'est tout. »

Le sourire de Justin s'agrandit. « Ouais c'est ça et le Déni est un autre fleuve d'Egypte. »

« Et toi, tu pensais qu'on parlait de quoi ? » répliqua Alex.

Le sourire du Justin s'évanouit instantanément, et il avala avec difficulté. _Il ne pensait pas du tout que Alex avait découvert qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Ridicule hein de penser ça !_

« Bon, je penses que tu devrais aller parler à Harper pour lui expliquer la situation… » répondit Justin à la place.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas d'un air sceptique mais abandonna. _(Elle lui ferait avouer un prochain jour.)_

Il soupira de soulagement. Phewww. Il lui avait presque confessé à elle – et à lui-même qu'il l'aimait.

Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si Zeke ne lui avait pas demandé de mentir. _Ugh, c'était vraiment de la faute de son meilleur ami !_

**Reviews please !**


	17. Sois honnête

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, en se demandant ce que Justin pensait qu'elle avait découvert. _(Surement sur un truc débile comme ses poupées ou un truc du genre !), _et elle trouva Harper, assise avec son album photo de Zeke et elle, qui pleurait. _(Comment ça s'appelle encore cette chose qui vous monte à la gorge ?)_

Elle s'assit nerveusement, et commença à tout expliquer à Harper.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça devait être une erreur ! Mais comme d'habitude, tu as bondi sur la première idée que tu avais ! » cria Harper. « Oh, je suis si stupide. Je viens d'appeler Zeke pour rompre ! »

« Quoi ! » cria Alex. 'Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

« Et, qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu croyais que ton copain est gay ? »

_Bon point. Mais bon, elle lui botterait surement d'abord le derrière pour lui avoir mentit !_

« Ok, ben… Appelles le et arranges tout ! » dit Alex, tout en haussant les épaules.

Harper la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

Alex ricana. « Pourquoi est ce que je t'aiderais ? » _(Hello ! Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire ça !)_

Harper cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Parce que… c'est de ta faute ! »

Alex haussa à nouveau les épaules, et se jeta sur son lit. « Bon, ben, appelles le et dis lui que c'est de ma faute. Tu vois. C'est facile… il faut tourner la page. » Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya des messages à des gens. _(Pff. Elle envoyait des messages à Justin pour l'ennuyer !)_

Harper secoua la tête, déçue, et attrapa elle aussi son téléphone. Elle pressa une touche. Le téléphone sonna et son cœur manqua un battement.  
>« Met sur haut-parleur. » ordonna Alex, en attrapant un oreiller et se mit confortable. <em>(Harper et Zeke est une super émission quand c'est comme ça !)<em>

« Allo ? » répondit Zeke. Evidemment, on entendait qu'il avait pleuré. _(Typique. (C'est fou comme Justin et Zeke sont si similaires et meilleurs amis, alors que Harper et elle est si différentes, mais quand même meilleures amies !)_

« Oh, Zeke, je suis vraiment désolée ! » commença Harper, en disant une centaine de mots à la minute. « Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. C'était une méprise. Et ce n'était même pas ma faute. C'était de la faute de ma meilleure amie ! »

Alex la regarda d'un air incrédule. _Super, les gens commençaient à lui piquer ses répliques maintenant ! Elle devrait la déposer. Et elle pourrait gagner de l'argent dessus. Encore en pas vers la domination du monde !_

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Zeke, confus, en se mouchant.

Alex eut une mimique de dégout. « Oh, c'est deg Zeke ! »

« Alex est là aussi ? » demanda-t-il, confus plus que jamais.

Alex haussa les yeux au ciel. _(Ils ont 10/10 en math mais 0 en sens commun !)_ « On vit au même endroit tu te souviens ? »

« Chut ! » siffla Harper, retournant son attention sur Zeke. « Zeke, je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Non, je suis désolé. » la coupa-t-il. « Harper je dois te dire la vérité. Je n'aime pas te mentir…. Je n'étais pas à la maison aujourd'hui. J'étais dans un magasin avec Justin pour l'acheter un nouveau clavier. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches parce que je pensais que tu serais fâchée… »

Harper rit. « Pourquoi je serais fâchée ? »

« Et bien, tu voulais cette robe la semaine dernière… »

« Zeke, j'ai dit que je l'aimais bien. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu me l'achètes. Je l'ai acheté toute seule. »

« Vraiment ? »

Oui. Et je travaille dessus, tu sais, histoire de la personnaliser un peu. »

Alex soupira. _Encore une autre robe totalement ruinée. Est-ce qu'il y a en sort pour donner un peu le sens de la mode à Harper ?_

Oh ! » dit Zeke. « Alors tout va bien entre nous ? »

« Oui »

Alex s'assit sur son lit et bailla. _Plus tout ennuyant tout ça_

« Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose Zeke. » dit Harper d'un ton stricte.

« Je ferai tout pour toi, ma Harpie d'amour. » _(Rappelez-lui d'appeler Justin par son nom, pas de surnom !)_

« Tu ne me mentiras plus, ok ? »

« Bien sur. »

Après 30 mn de discussion à l'eau de rose _(heureusement le haut parleur était éteint, elle n'entendait que la moitié.)_, ils raccrochèrent. Alex bailla exagérément, espérant que Harper comprendrait. Mais bien sur, elle n'a pas compris. Elle était perdue dans son monde.

« Oh Zeke. » soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Le nez d'Alex se plissa de dégout. Elle haussa les yeux, et se leva du lit.

« L'honnêteté est vraiment une chose importante dans une relation, non ? » lui demanda soudain Harper.

« Ouais, surement. » Alex haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, et sortit de sa chambre. _(Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle allait dire désolée à Harper, et ça ce n'est pas près d'arriver !)_

Il était minuit et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Les mots qu'avaient dits Harper plus tôt dans la soirée étaient bloqués dans sa tête, ils ne voulaient pas partir. Elle l'entendait toujours dans sa tête dire « L'honnêteté est vraiment une chose importante dans une relation, non ? »

_Bon, ok, elle sera honnête avec Justin !_

Elle alla dans sa chambre _(Arrêtez de fantasmer tous !)_ et commença à le secouer. « Justin. » murmura-t-elle doucement. _(Ca devrait être illégal pour les gars sexy de dormir en boxer !)_

Il grogna, en se bougeant afin de s'éloigner.

_Bon, elle allait employer la manière forte alors._

« Justin » dit-elle en le frappant avec un oreiller.

« Non ! Allez-vous-en ! La capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood va venir à ma rescousse ! » cria-t-il, en se mettant dans la position assise instantanément.

_Le Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood ? Vraiment ? Oh s'il te plait, il n'existe même pas !_

Il haletait puis il finit par la voir, soupira et lui demanda : « Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Alex ? »

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Il grogna. « En pleine nuit ? »

« Ouais. » _(C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle la réveiller !)_

« Bon, vas y. » dit-il en baillant, en allumant la lumière. _(Il devait savoir qu'elle n'allait pas partir avant de l'avoir dit de toute façon ! Il la connaissait trop bien !)_

« Ok. » elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière maintenant. Elle avala avec difficulté en se mordit la lèvre. « Je griffonnais dans ton livre au lieu de prendre note au cours. »

« C'est nouveau ça. » répondit Justin d'un ton sarcastique.

« et Mr Laritate m'a surpris. Je lui ai dit que c'était ton livre mais il l'a prit et m'a dit que tu n'avais qu'à aller le chercher. »

« Bon, ok » dit-il, en se frottant les yeux. _(Wow, il le prend franchement bien ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez lui ?)_ « C'était quel livre en fait ? »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Angel Sanctuary. »

« QUOI ! » Justin était bien réveiller cette fois ci. _(Son expression valait la peine d'être mise en vidéo sur internet. Il la surprenait toujours. Elle croyait connaitre toutes ces expressions mais il la surprenait à chaque fois ! La on dirait qu'il allait être aspiré par le triangle des Bermudes… heu je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça en tout cas.)_

« Chut ! » siffla Alex. « Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

« MR. LARITATE A MON LIVRE ANGEL SANCTUARY ? OH MON DIEU ! » commença-t-il à paniquer, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Ouais, c'est plutôt la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait… à part que là c'est un peu fort. Pourquoi il flippe autant ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt lui dire je te déteste et juste lui crier dessus ?_

« Oui, en quoi c'est plus grave qu'un autre ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui ne vas pas cette fois ci ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non »

« Tu n'as pas lu le livre ? » cria-t-il presque à nouveau. _(Elle est juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Pas besoin de crier ! Vraiment, les gens on des problèmes d'oreille ou quoi !)_

« Justin, tu sais bien que je ne lis pas ! »

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. _(Il ne jurait pas tout de même !_) il soupira à nouveau… de soulagement ?

« Tu voulais e dire autre chose ? » me demanda-t-il, assez méchamment. _(vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'elle ment !)_

« Non. » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Alors vous moi plaisir. SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! »

Elle grinça des dents, le regardant. _(il n'arrêtes pas de lui dire que l'hospitalité c'est important. C'est ça pour lui ?)_ et sortit de sa chambre furieuse. _(Elle se vengerait demain, elle avait besoin de sommeil pour faire fonctionner son cerveau diabolique !)_

Il soupira et se recoucha.

_Comment il allait expliquer à Mr Laritate qu'il lisait un manga avec comme un inceste ?_

Il soupira, se leva et, malgré lui, se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alex, et frappa à sa porte.

« Ouais Justin ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton irrité de l'autre côté.

Il prit ça comme un 'tu peux rentrer ' et c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle se roula sur le côté, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever. _(il fallait pas exagérer non plus !)_

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, en regardant le sol. « J'ai besoin de ton aides. »

Elle rigola. « Et pourquoi je t'aiderais. _(Question à un million de dollar. Pourquoi Lex Luthor aiderait Superman ?)_

« Parce que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette merde ! » siffla-t-il, incrédule. « C'est de ta faute si Mr Laritate à mon Angel Sanctuary ! »

_Pourquoi tout le monde l'accuse de tout leur maux aujourd'hui ? Vraiment ?_

« EN quoi je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. « Mr Laritate sais à quel point on se déteste. Il suffit que tu ailles lui demander et il te le rendra ! »

Il déglutit, et elle l'entendit respirer difficilement. « Heu, ce livre… il y a des choses… pas clair on va dire. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé. _Quoi ! Justin lisait des trucs comme ça ? Bizarre… hmmm. Il a surement quelque chose d'autre dans ce livre, elle devrait se renseigner._

Elle leva un sourcil, en attendant qu'il continue.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour que tu me dises comment m'en sortir sans que Mr Laritate sache que ce livre m'appartient ! »

_Ca lui coutera$50 !_

Il lui donna l'argent, sans qu'elle eut même à lui demander. _(Oh, il la connaissait trop bien ! Ca aurait été mieux s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Elle aurait pu lui demander le double !)_

Une idée se forma dans son esprit. Elle avait le plan parfait pour le sortir de la et avoir le livre pour elle. « Ok… voilà ce que tu vas faire. »

**Reviews please !**


	18. En plein dedans

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd**

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée » commenta Justin, dès qu'Alex eut fini de lui exposer son plan.

_Bien sur ! Ils se sont mis d'accord pour être en désaccord durant toute leur vie._

« Pourquoi pas ? » protesta-t-elle, en croisant les bras. « C'est tout à fait crédible. Ca va marcher ! A moins que tu foires tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ca ça pet être un problème. »

_Il pourrait rester à la maison et apprendre la comédie avec elle au lieu d'aller au collège ! Elle serait une super prof !_

Il ignora son commentaire. « Je n'aimes pas mentir… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

_Bla, bla, bla ! Personne n'a des boules quies ?_

Elle haussa les épaules. _(C'est l'heure de la manipulation.)_ « Bon, ne mens pas. Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? Mr Laritate se demandera comment le garçon parfait à pu faire ça, et ira tout dire à papa et maman. Ils seront surement un peu déçu au début, et tu seras surement puni pour la première fois de ta vie… et le pire scénario, ils te virent de la maison ! »

_Pff, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne feraient pas ç. Il est adulte ! Il peut lire se genre de chose si il veut ! Quel garçon de son âge ne le fait pas ?_

On avait l'impression que les yeux de Justin allaient sortir de leur orbite… C'est comme quand Max avait collé sa baguette à son livre à elle. (Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le livre, enfin, elle n'a jamais cherché !) « C'est un problème. » maugréa-t-il.

Elle haussa les yeux et leva les mains au ciel. « Merci ! C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire ! » dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaules, essayant de le calmer. « Pourquoi prendre le risque, Justin ? »

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux. _(Ce qui est totalement injuste ! Elle est juste devant lui, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait lui jeter de l'eau à la figure par magie ! Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois !)_

« Quoi ? » pleurnicha-t-elle, incapable de supporter son regard. _(A moins qu'il ne regarde u peu plus bas, ce qui évidemment n'est pas le cas. Ca le tuerait d'être moins décent avec elle ?)_

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu prends des risques toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, et ricana. « Qu'est ce qui peux m'arriver ? Mr Laritate pensera que c'est un autre de mes plans pour t'embêter et j'aurai une retenue ! »

_Elle allait de toute façon en avoir une parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait son devoir d'espagnol de toute façon !_

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Et tu fais tout ça pour rien ? »

_Humm, pour voir ce livre ? Et pour aller au spa avec sa mère mercredi aussi !_

« Tu m'as déjà donné $50 tu sais. Je prendrai le reste plus tard. » dit-elle, en ayant un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Il secoua la tête, et soupira. « Ok… Bonne nuit Alex… »

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle, en se recouchant.

Le mercredi matin, Justin était debout devant le bureau de Mr Laritate, et prit une grande respiration. Il se remémora le plan et se dit que tout allait bien se passer, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver parce que bon, allons, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un lit un manga sur l'inceste que cette personne commet l'inceste dans sa vie ! S'il lui dit la vérité, Mr Laritate devrait comprendre non ?

Il se rappela les mots d'Alex. C'est vrai, pourquoi prendre le risque ?

Il prit une autre bouffée d'air, et entra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Mr Laritate. » salua-t-il, nerveux.

« Mr Russo, vous êtes là ! » dit Mr Laritate. « Assoyez-vous, jeune poulain ! »

Justin hocha la tête et obéit. « Umm, Alex m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ? »

Mr Laritate fronça les sourcils. « Elle ne vous a pas dit pourquoi ? »

Justin avala nerveusement. « Ummm, non ? »

Mr Laritate soupira. « Je lui ai confisqué votre livre. »

« Oh… » Justin éclaircit sa voix. _(Ouais c'est le meilleur acteur du monde, si le monde est réduit à ces quatre murs !)_

« Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me manquait un livre…. Quel livre est ce ? »

« Angel Sanctuary. » annonça Mr. Laritate.

Par miracle, Justin ne tomba pas dans les pommes. Il fronça les sourcils, pour simuler la surprise. « Je n'ai pas de livre qui porte ce nom. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. » annonça rapidement Justin. _(Un peu trop rapidement, mais bon, quand l'honnêteté personnifiée ment, on a tendance à le croire !)_

« Oh, alors Alex à manigancer tout cela ! » grogna Mr Laritate. « Cette petite tire un peu trop sur le lasso là ! »

Justin fronça également les sourcils, feignant lui aussi d'être déçu. « Oui, elle dépasse les bornes… Euh, je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle vous ait déranger. Pourquoi vous ne me rendez pas le livre, et je le lui rendrai ? »

« Non. » dit Mr Laritate. « J'aimerais lui parler personnellement. Dites lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau immédiatement. Je lui rendrai son livre. »

« C'est bon Mr Laritate » essaya désespérément Justin. « JE sais que vous êtes occupé. Je peux parler à Alex. »

« Non, je veux lui parler. » répéta Mr Laritate d'un ton ferme. « Maintenant partez jeune cow boy ! »

Il acquiesça, et sortit, transpirant comme un bœuf. C'est un énorme problème si ce livre tombe dans les mains d'Alex. Et si elle découvrait de quoi ça parlait.

Justin ricana. Alex ne lisait pas !

Alex quitta le bureau de Mr Laritate, le livre dans les mains et un air confus sur le visage. De quoi il parlait ? Pourquoi il a dit qu'elle déshonorait sa relation avec Justin ? Quel rapport y avait-il entre ce livre et Justin et elle ?

_Ugh, super. Elle est curieuse à propos d'un livre ! Et oui, tout se perdait !_

Elle rangea le livre dans son casier et le ferma.

« Hey Alex » la salua Justin. _(Pourquoi est ce que son cœur continuait de battre si fort à chaque fois !)_

« Où est le livre ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et fronça les sourcils, feignant la confusion. « Quel livre ? »

Le cœur de Justin s'arrêta, ses yeux s'grandirent et il paniqua. « Mon livre, Angel Sanctuary ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. _(Eww, c'est pour un régime se truc, ou tout à un goût plus fade quand elle pense aux lèvres de Justin ?)_ « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « On en a parlé la nuit dernière ! »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et prétendit réfléchir. « Vraiment ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait tout le temps ?_

« Rends le moi Alex. » ordonna-t-il.

« Je ne l'ai pas Justin. » annonça-t-elle gentiment, en battant des cils.

Il la regarda, sa respiration devenant irrégulière au fur et à mesure que sa colère montait. « Tu veux que je dise à maman que tu as encore raté espagnol ? »

_Oh, comme ça il voulait la faire chanter ? Pas de problème !_

Elle ferma les yeux, et se frotta le front, prétendant essayer de se rappeller de quelque chose. « Ahh… Je me souviens de quelque chose… c'est à propos de ce livre… ouais c'est ça, je voulais le montrer à maman et papa. »

_IL pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait gagnez contre elle à ce jeu là ?_

Son souffle se coupa et il fit un bond sur le côté de surprise. « Tu ne ferais pas ça ! » paniqua-t-il.

« Tu as raison, je ne le ferai pas. Si tu fais mon devoir d'espagnol. »

« Ok »répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Et celui de math. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ok »

« J'ai envie de pizza aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-elle

« J'en achèterai. » dit-il.

_Wow, il était désespéré à ce point là ? Il ferait tout ce qu'elle demande ? (L'embrasser ?)_

« Maintenant rends le moi s'il te plait Alex. » supplia-t-il. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter à genou et pleurer.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, d'une fausse confusion. « Te rendre quoi ? »

Ur le chemin du retour, il s'assit derrière elle, et se frotta la nuque et les épaules, épuisé.

« Longue journée ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il rit d'un ton méprisant. « Qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Elle lui prit les mains et les massa. _(Vous voyez, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas trop écrire.)_ « Je pense qu'elle est loin d'être finie ! »

Mercredi soir, elle finit rapidement de manger, s'excusa, s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle commença sa lecture.

Elle soupira d'avance de devoir lire tout ça, malgré le nombre d'image. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle eut fini le manga. Elle s'assit rapidement à son ordinateur et fit des recherches sur internet pour la suite du livre. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux quand elle lut la suite. _(Super maintenant elle pleurait en lisant ! Bon d'habitude, lire l'a fait pleurer mais pas pour les mêmes raisons !)_. Elle finit finalement de lire vers 1h du matin.

Il lisait un manga sur l'inceste ?

Une question se posait à présent : pourquoi ?

Cédant à sa nature impulsive, elle entra en fracas dans la chambre de Justin, le secoua pour le réveille. « Réveilles toi Justin ! »

**Reviews please !**


	19. La confrontation

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui appartient à Not Just a Nerd**

Elle entra en fracas dans sa chambre, le secoua pour le réveiller. « Justin réveille toi ! »

Il grogna, et roula de l'autre côté du lit. « Pas maintenant Alex ! » maugréa-t-il, endormi.

_Wow… l'amour l'appelle et il décide de l'ignorer ? Vraiment ?_

Elle continua à le secouer, cette fois ci plus violement. _(C'est Justin… son frère super ennuyant. Pourquoi montrer de la miséricorde ?)_ « Je dois te parler ! »

« Maintenant ? » se plaignit-il, se couvrant sous les couvertures. « Pas encore ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda. « Pourquoi est ce que tu lis un manga avec de l'inceste ? »

C'est fait. Il s'assit tout d'un coup, en enlevant les couvertures au passage. _(Ouais, les gens ont du mal à dormir quand leur pire ennemi à découvert leur secret. La seule exception. Alex Russo. Elle a très bien dormis même après que Gigi ait découvert son secret avec son journal intime magique.)_

« Quoi ? Je… pfff. De quoi tu parles ! » ricana-t-il nerveusement, en se mordant les lèvres.

_Il voulait que ce soit elle qui lui explique de quoi elle parler ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ça… Je parle du fait que tu me désires ?_

« Justin, n'essayes même pas. » dit-elle fermement. Elle le fixa avec son fameux regard, celui qui le faisait toujours flancher.

Il rit à nouveau. « Je ne dois même pas essayer. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

_Oui, Justin Russo ne fait jamais rien de mal. C'est un ange ! (Mais les anges tombent !)_

Elle croisa les bras devant elle et continua à le regarder. (_Hey, en plus il est en boxer, ça vaut vraiment la peine !)_

Il évita son regard. « Arrête de me regarder » gronda-t-il.

Elle intensifia son regard. _(Elle ne peut pas retourner en arrière maintenant… Peut-être que ses mains tremblaient un peu et que son cœur battait à du 100 à l'heure. Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait peur de révéler ses sentiments à son frère… pfff !)_

« Hey » protesta-t-il, sa voix paniquée et aigue. « Ce n'est pas parce que je lis ce livre que ça signifie que je suis amoureux de ma petite sœur depuis les vacances qui ont mal tournées et que j'essaye de cacher mes sentiments depuis et de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. » Il déballa tout d'un coup. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de dire… venait-il juste de tout confesser ?

_Ouais. C'est définitivement la plus mauvaise personne pour garder un secret. Ils se feront prendre en deux minutes. Elle devra vraiment le manipuler._

Elle sourit de façon maléfique. _(Et une autre victoire !)_ « Wow Justin… Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça depuis si longtemps. »

Il ricana « Je ne ressens rien pour toi ! »

« Mais si » persista-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui. _(Allez stupide hormones mâles, c'est le moment de se manifester.)_

« Non. » nia-t-il à nouveau.

« Si ! » _(Pourquoi ces hormones à elle fonctionnait ? Ce n'est pas le moment, elle à besoin de tout son cerveau pour l'instant !)_

« Non »

« Tu veux que je te le prouves ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ricana. « Bonnes chance pour ça. »

_Elle n'avait pas besoin de chance pour ça. Juste des lèvres douces et une haleine fraiche, ce qu'elle avait._

Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le prenant de court. _(C'est de sa faute s'il n'était pas pris. Il aurait du le voir venir, il la connait depuis 17 ans.)_

Il resta sans émotion. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner. Elle mit tout son amour d'en ce baiser. Elle frotta sa langue contre sa lèvre, et il grogna, ses mains se plaçant dans son dos. Ses mains à elle se mirent dans ces cheveux, le poussant plus près d'elle. Elle devait lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis quand elle était douée pour lui parler de ses sentiments ?

Finalement, il répondit au baiser. Elle soupira presque de soulagement quand il y répondit, gentiment, doucement, avec plein de tendresse, pas comme son baiser à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il interrompit le baiser, haleta, le regard vide.

_Oh, voilà qu'arrive le 'je viens d'embrasser ma petite sœur ! '. Ok, ne crie pas. Ou bien tu vas réveiller maman et papa et on ira en prison. En même temps ce serait bien, elle ne serait plus la seule mauvaises enfant de la famille…_

« Alors tu m'as vraiment embrassé pendant le film. » répondit-il.

_Bon, ça va il à pas flippé comme… Attendez… Quoi ?_

« Je pensais que j'étais fou.. » il secoua la tête et se frotta le front, frustré. « J'avais plein de rêve sur toi… Je pensais que j'hallucinais à propos de ce baiser… mais c'était vrai. »

Alex eut le souffle coupé. « Comment ça se fait que tu t'en souviennes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

« Tu as utilisé le sort Mc Reary Time Reary. Je suis supposé m'en souvenir tu te souviens. » commença-t-il à expliquer. _(Oh, il est trop mignon quand il est passionné par quelque chose, mais bon, les sermons sont ennuyeux !)_ « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Est-ce que tu as lu le mémo ? Et tu n'es pas censé utiliser ce sort Alex ! Tu peux provoquer des problèmes dans le continuum espace-temps et… »

« Justin ! » siffla-t-elle, le coupant. _(Il parle d'inceste et lui il commence à la réprimander sur son usage inapproprié de la magie ! Vraiment ?)_

Il soupira, et regarda le sol. « C'est vrai… c'est sérieux… Alex… ce… ce n'est pas bien. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait très bien la réponse.

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Parce que c'est mal ! » cria-t-il presque.

_Pff, elle sait bien que ce n'est pas bien parce que c'est mal. Quel âge il croit qu'elle a ? 2 ans ?_

Elle plaça une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. « Justin… calmes ! » murmura-t-elle, en plaçant un tendre baiser sur son front. _(Ugh ! ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ça ! Elle devait vraiment lui piquer son repas demain !)_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai voulu aller sur Mars et que tu ne voulais pas ? » murmura-t-elle doucement dans son oreille.

« Oui, quel est le rapport ? »

« A la fin, tu fais ce que je veut ! » Elle descendit ses mains le long de ses épaules et de son torse. _(Que quelqu'un l'empêche de lui sauter dessus !)_ Il gémit en réponse, en poussant ses mains. _(Il n'y a que Justin pour repousser la fille qu'il aime !)_ « Tu te souviens de la fois où tu ne voulais pas m'acheter ces chaussures mais que je t'ai volé ton devoir pour que tu le fasses quand même ? »

« Alex, je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir ! » rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu finis toujours par abandonner et à faire ce que je veux ! » murmura-t-elle calmement. « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Justin ! »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « C'est beaucoup plus sérieux ça Alex ! » gronda-t-il, en se levant du lit.

« Je le sais bien ça »

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le mur et s'y pencha, son front le touchant. _(Il n'allait quand même pas se taper la tête, ça allait être dur d'expliquer ça à leurs parents !)_ « Tu es mas petite sœur Alex… »

Elle ricana. « Wow, merci de me le rappeler Justin ! »

_Wow, il devienne si romantique. C'est ironique !_

« On ne peut pas faire ça. » renifla-t-il.

_Justin pleure ? Et pourquoi est ce que ça lui fait mal au cœur de le voir pleurer ? N'était ce pas son but dans la vie de rendre la sienne misérable ?_

« Justin gémit-elle, se levant à son tour pour le rejoindre. Elle plaça un bras sur son épaule pour le réconforter, et il grinça des dents. Elle lui prit les bras et le fit se tourner, afin qu'il lui fasse face, et elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues, le forçant à la regarder. « Ne combat pas tes sentiments. S'il te plait. » _(Voilà qu'elle supplie maintenant !)_

IL ferma les yeux, laissant coulés ses larmes le long de ses joues et sur ses mains. « Je suis désolé Alex. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. _(Personne ne pouvait résister quand elle faisait son air de chien battu. Ou bien la sensation d'une fille pressée contre lui !)_

Elle essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » murmura-t-elle gentiment. « C'est de la faute d'Harper ! »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et il la regarda à nouveau d'un air incrédule. « Comment ça peut être de la faute d'Harper ? »

Elle rit. « C'est une longue histoire ! » _(A peu près 17 chapitres mais bon, elle n'allait pas l'écrire. Elle n'écrit pas !)_

Un grand silence emplit la pièce, très inconfortable, durant lequel on ne pouvait entendre que le tic tac de l'horloge, et le son lointain de la musique. Il était toujours là debout à regarder par ci par là, d'un air pas très sur.

_Evidement, c'est elle qui devait faire le premier pas !_

Elle se rapprocha de lui, en enroula ses bras de manière possessive autour de son cou. « Alors… tu es convaincu ou tu as besoin que je te manipules encore un peu ? »

« Je suis convaincu. » sourit-il faiblement. « J'aimerais pouvoir prendre les choses à la légère comme tu le fais. Ca doit être plutôt cool d'être toi, non ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, c'est vrai. » _(Bon à part pour les retenues et les sermons mais bon !)_

Il lui caressa les cheveux, gentiment, amoureusement. « Alex… Tu es incroyable. »

_Ca pouvait toujours servir comme chantage. Peut-être que ses parents allait lui offrir un nouveau GSM pour être gentille avec Justin !_

« Et toi tu es un geek ! »

Il l'embrassa et approfondit le baiser, profitant de la surprise d'Alex.

_Wow, je savais pas que Justin pouvait faire ça. Vraiment ? Il n'est pas aussi nul qu'elle ne le pensait avant, mais bon, c'est un peu pour ça aussi qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui !_

Elle gémit, s'abandonnant complètement dans le baiser, ne pensant plus à rien, même pas à ce qui l'entourait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle reprit son souffle, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans son lit et qu'il était au dessus d'elle.

Les mains d'Alex se dirigèrent vers l'élastique de son boxer, mais il lui prit rapidement la main et la stoppa.

« Quoi encore ! » gémit-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » bouda-t-elle _(Elle avait attendu assez longtemps et puis c'est pas comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas !)_

« Tu n'as pas encore l'âge légal. » fit-il remarquer.

_Et qu'est ce que ça change. Ce qu'ils font c'est légal peut-être ! Ils iront de toute façon en prison._

Elle soupira, trop fatiguée pour le manipuler maintenant. _(Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait école demain ?)_ « Ok… je peux juste… rester ici cette nuit ? »

Il accepta, en roulant sur le côté. _(Ce qui était un soulagement car bon il n'était pas tout léger non plus ! Même si le contact lui manquait !)_

Elle se blottit contre lui, en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Elle tomba tout doucement endormie alors qu'il lui embrassait le bout des doigts….

_(S'il changeait d'avis demain matin, il allait vraiment le regretter !) _

**Reviews please !**


	20. Réalisation

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd !**

Le jeudi matin, une alarme bruyante vint perturber son doux sommeil, et elle grogna, sentant qu'elle aurait encore pu dormir 5 heures. Elle roula ver la droite afin de stopper cette foutue alarme mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas là. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand elle réalisa où elle était et s'assit d'un coup sur le lit. Elle était toujours dans la chambre de Justin ! _(Et bien sur, il avait mis son alarme à 5h du matin, mais qui fais ça ? Est-ce qu'il était humain ?)_

« Bonjour. » marmonna Justin depuis son bureau. _(Il se réveille à 5h pour étudié ? Et ça même le matin après la soirée où il a embrassé sa sœur ? Ca confirme sa théorie comme quoi il n'est pas humain… Ils ne sont pas des personnes normales de toute façon !)_

Elle regarda d'un air noir l'alarme et la fit taire d'un coup de poing. _(Pourquoi est ce que c'était fait en métal ? Pourquoi pas en papier ou plastique ?)_

« Umm, quelqu'un est un peu grognon ce matin. » la charia-t-il, en ayant un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Tu ne pouvais pas dormir à cause de l'excitement ? »

Elle voulait tellement lui enlever ce sourire du visage. « Non, je ne pouvais pas dormir parce que mon imbécile de grand frère n'arrêtait pas de ronfler ! »

Le visage de Justin se transforma complètement à l'entente du mot frère.

_Ugh ! Non, pas la culpabilité ! Pas à 5h du matin !_

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle se leva du lit, et lui prit son livre et sortit de sa chambre, ignorant ses cris de protestation.

Elle jeta le livre violement par terre _(Pourquoi ça ne se cassait pas comme les GSM ?) _et sauta sur son lit, pour y rester de préférence toute la journée. _(Ca allait vraiment être dur de partager une chambre avec Justin pour le reste de sa vie !)_

Sa mère vint la réveiller en la secouant à 8h, et après des menaces de punition, Alex se leva. Sa mère appela tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. Mais bientôt des cris de protestations emplirent la table des Russo.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à le faire. » cria Alex.

« Tu vas voir ça. » répondit sa mère

« Papa ! » se plaignit Alex, se tournant vers son père.

Son père lança un regard en direction de Térésa, avant de hausser les épaules. « Je supportes ta mère quoi qu'elle dise. » _(Il suffit d'un regard pour que son père obéisse à sa mère et elle, elle doit manipuler Justin de mille manières pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Pourquoi est ce que son père ne peut-il pas être en peu plus comme Justin et vice verse ?)_

« Personnes ne veut savoir ce que j'en pense ? » demanda Max.

« Non » dirent les quatre autres Russo.

« Heu, les gars… » interrompit Harper. « Je penses que vous devriez écouter ce qu'il a à dire. »

« Ok, oui Max ? »

Le visage de Max s'illumina, pour une fois qu'on lui prêtait attention. « La lessive, c'est vraiment géniale ! »

Ses parents soupirèrent, et Justin et Alex le regardèrent d'un air incrédule, Harper quand à elle secoua la tête.

« On ne parles même pas de ça Max ! » dit Alex en se tapant la tête. « On parle du fait que mes parents, de leur grande cruauté, veulent que je sois ton professeur ! » dit-elle en criant, tout en se levant. « Je veux dire, personnes ne se préoccupe de ce que je pense moi ? Comment je peux lui donner des cours ? Il ne sait même pas que N est après M ! »

« N vient après M ? Attendez ! » commença Max. Il ferma les yeux et commença à chanter. « A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P … Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai ! »

Les deux autres hommes ce contentèrent de secouer la tête, ayant déjà vécu cette épisode, jusqu'à W !

Par contre Térésa et Harper semblèrent terrifiées.

Alex grogna et se plaignit à nouveau, se fondant dans son siège, voulant à tout prix disparaitre. « Pourquoi vous me faites ça les gars ? »

« Ma chérie, » dit Térésa en lui frottant le dos gentiment. « Je suis sur que tout se passera bien ? Allons, ça ne va pas te tuer… ça ne devrait pas être si horrible. »

Justin les regarda d'un air incrédule. « Personne ne pense à Max ? Et s'il échouait encore ? Je veux dire, vous demander à Alex de lui enseigner quelques choses ? Vraiment ? »

Alex se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. « Tu crois que je ne peux rien lui apprendre ? »

« Oui » répondit honnêtement Justin. « Je ne penses pas que tu puisses lui apprendre quelque chose. A moins que tu lui apprennes à m'embêter aussi bien que toi. Mais bon, il se débrouille déjà très bien sans ton aide de ce point de vue là, pas vrai ? » dit-il en regardant Max.

Alex le regarda un moment, avant de hausser les épaules et de ricaner. « C'est vrai tu as raison. » une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Mais, toi tu pourrais lui apprendre des choses Justin ! »

Justin secoua violement la tête, pétrifié de peur, alors que ses parents se regardèrent et firent des petits signes affirmatifs, avant de regarder Justin.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça ? Il n'en est pas question. » protesta-t-il immédiatement. « Je ne le ferai pas ! C'était supposé être une punition pour Alex, pas moi ! »

« Ok » sourit Alex. « Je vais coacher Max. Donnes moi juste trois jours maman, j'aimerais d'abord lire un livre que Justin m'a prêter. » Elle le regarda et sourit diaboliquement.

Il était pétrifié par la peur.

« Justin t'as prêté un livre ? » demanda leur mère. « Quel livre ? »

Alex ouvrit l bouche pour parler et…

« Je vais coacher Max. » l'interrompit Justin. « Je le ferai. »

Le sourire d'Alex s'agrandit. _(Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait faire ça ? S'il vous plait, elle se mettrait elle-même en danger, et il ne pourrait plus se voir ! Mais bon, ça marche, elle pourra encore sen servir comme chantage !)_ « Ses formules de math… Je lui ai emprunté ce matin. Il faut encore que j'écrive sur toutes les formules ! »

Justin laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement que personne ne remarque heureusement.

Térésa fit la moue, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ales, arrêtes d'ennuyer ton frère ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, en mangeant gaiement. _(Mission accomplie. Max était toujours aussi bête. Harper toujours aussi amoureuse. Elle ne devait pas coacher Max. Et Justin la regardait. Vous voyez, tout le monde est content !)_

A l'école, il semblait toujours fâché contre elle.

« Justin, c'est bon, tu peu oublié, c'est quand même pas si grave ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. « TU veux peut-être que je me fasse pardonner. » dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui faire la leçon. « Tu ne peux pas te servir de ça pour te sortir de toutes les situations. Je ne céderai… »

Et il se tut quand elle plaça sa main sur son bras. _(Les hommes sont trop faciles)_

IL dégagea sa main rapidement et continua son speech. _(Il devrait avoir un bouton pause avec Justin, ou même un bouton muet !)_ « Tu savais que je voulais me construire un robot avant d'entrer au collège. Mais tu as quand même fais en sorte que je doive coacher Max, non ? Ca te ferait mal d'être gentille avec moi parfois ? »

_Ouais, mais bon elle n'allait pas lui dire ça._

« Justin… Je… »

Il l'ignora et partit.

_Super hier soir ils s'embrassaient et ils se disputent déjà ! Attendez ! C'était une dispute de couple ça ? C'était une dispute entre frère et sœur ça, pas vrai ?_

Elle lança un regard vers sa meilleure amie, la voyant sourire gentiment à con copain, et lui parlant avec tout l'amour du monde.

Et la, elle réalisa. Maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Justin, ne devrait-elle pas agir un peu comme Harper ?

« Super de réaliser ça maintenant Alex » marmonna-t-elle ironiquement, avant de grogné et de partir. _(C'est la pire torture de sa vie ça !)_

**Reviews please !**


	21. Jouer les amoureux transis

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire que est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

Jeudi midi, Alex décida qu'il était temps qu'elle soit gentille avec Justin. Elle commença par lui renverser sa boisson sur son vieux jeans au lieu de la renverser sur son nouveau T-shirt comme elle l'avait prévu au départ, et elle ne lui vola que la moitié de son déjeuner, lui laissant l'autre.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle décida qu'il était temps de jouer les amoureux transi. Elle commença par s'assoir à côté de lui et elle mit sa tête sur son épaule. Il paniqua et commença à regarder partout autour de lui, pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. _(Euh, hello ! Harper et Max sont juste devant eux !)_

Elle l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille « Relax Justin. »

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça avait tout l'effet contraire !

Au travail, il lui parla finalement.

« Alex. C'est pour la table 5 » dit-il, tenant le panier avec le sandwich.

Par le son de sa voix, je sentais bien qu'il était fatigué. Je m'approchai de lui et lui frottai gentiment la main pour le réconforter.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il recula brusquement et qu'il fit voler le sandwich en l'air, qui retomba sur la tête de leur père.

C'était l'heure des devoirs_ (enfin pour lui, elle, elle envoyait des texto !)_ et elle décida de l'aider. Elle prit les papiers sur son bureau et les classa par ordre alphabétique, comme il aimait.

Quad il arriva à son bureau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il eut comme une mini attaque cardiaque.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il les avait numérotés et classé par ordre numérique cette fois ci !

Au dîner, il demanda à Max de lui passer le sel. Elle se dépêcha de le prendre et le lui passa, lui souriant gentiment.

Ce 'était pas de sa faute si sa mère mettait le sucre et le sel dans des pots similaires !

« Je suis désolée Justin ! Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça. » s'excusa-t-elle. _(Elle ne s'excuserait jamais pour ses blagues mais là, ce n'en n'était pas ! En y pensant, elle ne lui avait même pas fait de blague digne de ce nom aujourd'hui !)_

Il la regarda, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Elle soupira, et elle alla s'assoir près d'Harper, sur le canapé. « Alors, rien de nouveau ? » _(Traduction : rien à part Zeke ?)_

Harper commença à lui dire. « Tu as entendu que Nessy avait dit à Joss, qui l'avait entendu de Liz, qui… oh attend deux secondes, je dois répondre. Hey Zeke »

Alex grogna, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Evidement elle n'avait pas compris. « Racontes moi ta journée… »

Alex ne voulait pas entendre ce que Zeke avait à dire et heureusement, elle n'eut pas à le faire. Elle n'entendait que la partie de Harper _(Où étaient les boules quies quand on en avait besoin ?)_

« Oh je suis désolée que ce n'était qu'un rêve… mais tu sais, tu rencontreras peut-être un vrai aliène un jour ! »

Alex cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Harper… depuis quand tu crois au alienes ? »

« Attends deux secondes Zeke. » dit Harper. « Chut, j'essayes juste de dire ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Maintenant tais toi ! »

Et elle resta calme. C'est essentielle quand vous essayer de partir discrètement de la chambre !

Elle entra dans la chambre de Justin sans frapper _(il y a des choses qui ne changes jamais !)_ et elle le trouva à son bureau, réarrangeant tous les papiers dans l'ordre original. _(Bon, ok, elle avait merdé. Et puis ? C'étai juste 100 pages. Il allait arranger ça en un rien de temps !)_

Elle se dirigea discrètement vers lui et lui posa les mains sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrée et qu'il fit un bond de peur, en jetant à nouveau tous ces papiers sur le sol en criant.

« ALEX ! » cria-t-il, en se précipitant pour ramasser ses feuilles.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en retenant une insulte. Harper n'insulte jamais Zeke. Elle ne devrait pas insulter Justin non plus. _(Et pour ça, elle allait devoir demander à un docteur sorcier de lui sceller les lèvres !)_

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? » cria-t-il, en remettant ses feuilles sur son bureau en tas. « Maintenant je dois tout recommencer ! »

« Justin… je suis désolée. »

« Arrêtes de dire ça ! » siffla-t-il, et elle recula automatiquement. « Je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas. Arrêtes de dire ça alors que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Mais je le pense ! » persista-t-elle.

Il ricana.

_Ok, plan B : l'embrasser jusqu'à la folie !_

« Alex » protesta-t-il, en l'attrapant par les cheveux doucement. « Tu ne peux pas… » un rapide bisou, « utiliser ça… » et un autre. « Pour arranger… » et encore un. « Toutes les merdes que tu provoques ! »

Elle sourit diaboliquement. « Bien sur que je peux ! » Elle approfondit le baiser. « Regardes ! » _(Sortir avec Justin avait de grands avantages !)_

Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, elle s'assit innocemment sur le lit, alors qu'il était assis sur sa chaise. « Alex on doit parler de ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu veux dire que tu dois parler pendant que je dors ? »

Il secoua la tête et la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Tu réalises ce qu'on fait ? »

« Umm, on parles ? »

« Alex ! »

« Ok, tu essayes de me parles et moi j'essaye d'éviter la conversation. »

Il soupira, secouant encore plus la tête de désarroi. _(Elle était toujours Alex Russo et c'était toujours un rabat-joie. Donc pas question d'avoir le discours 'ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait !')_

« Je… je suis plus trop sur Alex. » murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Après un autre baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es sur maintenant ? » dit-elle en l'attrapant de manière enjôleuse et se léchant les lèvres. « Ou je dois encore te convaincre un peu ? »

« Alex » dit-il d'un ton paniquer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet !

Elle eut un rire diabolique. « Alex c'est mon nom Justin. Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Il soupira, en cerclant sur bras autour d'elle et mit sa tête contre la sienne. « Alex.. » murmura-t-il, et cette fois ci s'était une réponse.

Elle soupira de soulagement, le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

« Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je ressens ça. » souffla-t-il.

L'insulte de 'depuis que Newton à inventer les calculs' ne sortit même pas de sa bouche. _(Et c'et la pire punition du monde !)_

« Bon… » dit-elle en se dégageant légèrement, en s'asseyant derrière lui. « Comment était ta journée ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air dubitatif, mais lui raconta malgré tout sa journée, et d'un ton excité ! « On a eu labo de chimie aujourd'hui ! »

_Bon, il faut essayer d'avoir l'air concerner par se qu'il raconte même si on en à rien à faire !_

Elle hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste, comme le faisait Harper avec Zeke, sauf que son sourire n'était pas aussi grand que celui de son amie.

« Tu arrives à croire qu'un élève à renverser de l'acide nitrique sur le sol ? Quel genre d'élève ne sait pas tenir un tube à essai ? »

_Euh, son genre d'élève à elle ?_

« Et il y en a un autre qui a faillit mettre un acide et une base forte dans un même récipient ! » continua Justin. _(Une base, ce n'est pas comme un socle ?)_ « Heureusement que j'étais là pour l'en empêcher ! Il y aurait eu un super explosion autrement ! »

_Umm, elle aimait les explosions. Spécialement dans les salles de classe. Ou dans la chambre de Justin ? Mais bon, honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas trop la différence !_

« Oui, heureusement que tu étais là. » dit-elle en souriant gentiment, en lui frottant le dos, espérant qu'il serait heureux et qu'il finirait par ça. Mais bien sur, il comprit tout le contraire et repartit de plus belle. _(Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas à leurs parents !)_

« C'était une super journée Alex ! » finit-il en souriant.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusé à l'école Justin. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je m'amuses tout les jours en classe. Et toi, comment étais ta journée ? »

Elle haussa également les épaules. « Oh, comme d'habitude. »

Il acquiesça, ne la forçant pas à expliquer plus. « Ummm… on a école demain alors… »

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai. » elle se leva rapidement. « Euh, bonne nuit Justin. » Elle l'embrassa gentiment, et partit.

« Alex ! » cria-t-il, la forçant ainsi à se retourner. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas aujourd'hui ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas insulté de la journée. Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, en lui prenant la main et la tirant en peu plus près de lui, la regardant avec préoccupation.

_Oh, c'est bon ils n'allaient pas mourir !_

Elle hocha rapidement la tête. « Non, tout va bien Justin… c'est juste que… j'essaye d'être plus gentille avec toi. »

Il en eut le souffle coupé. _(Oui, c'est choquant comme nouvelle !)_ « Humm, pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et bien, Harper est super gentille avec Zeke. »

Il la regardait toujours avec un air perdu.

« Ils sortent ensemble. » continua-t-elle. « Et bon, comme on sort ensemble maintenant… on sort ensemble pas vrai ? » il acquiesça sérieusement, et elle continua. « Je pensais que, tu sais, je devrais peut-être arrêter de t'embêter tout le temps et être gentille. »

Il sourit, en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » se plaignit-elle.

Il la regarda intensément. « Tu réalises que ça ne marches pas pour nous ? »

« Et bien, ça ne marches pas pour moi en tout cas ! » souffla-t-elle.

Il rit, en l'enserrant dans ses bras. « Alex, même si on sort ensemble, on est quand même frère et sœur, on est fait pour se chamailler. On est pas comme Harper et Zeke. On est, » il avala avec difficulté. « On n'est pas des personnes normaux. »

Elle soupira, décidant d'arrêter d'essayer de jouer les amoureux transis. Ce n'était pas son idée au départ. C'était celle d'Harper.

Ouais, toutes les mésaventures d'aujourd'hui étaient de la faute de sa meilleure amie !

**Reviews please !**


	22. Culpabilité

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

« Hey Justin, Zeke voudrait te parler de… » Harper ouvrit la porte de sa cambre soudainement, et s'arrêta, voyant la position dans laquelle étaient Justin et Alex. « Euh, je te rappelles plus tard Zeke. » Elle raccrocha.

_Bien sur, Justin devait commencer à paniquer et essaya de rompre l'étreinte dès qu'il vit Harper entrer en trombe dans la chambre (ce qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs… mais bon, l'amour fait faire des choses bizarres !). Et évidemment, Alex ne le laissa pas faire et essaya de la jouer comme d'habitude. Justin lui en devait une !_

Harper s'éclaircit la voix, trouvant la situation inconfortable. « Vous allez bien ? »

Justin sourit nerveusement. « Ouais, on va bien, c'est juste que… que… »

« Non, on ne va pas bien. » siffla Alex, le prenant par surprise. Il était encore plus choqué de voir les larmes dans les yeux d'Alex. _(Qui a dit qu'elle n'étudiait pas ? Comment elle aurait appris le sort de pleur autrement ? ) _Elle se tourna vers Harper, et renifla de manière exagérée. « Ils nous manquent ! »

La confusion d'Harper fut remplacer par de la compréhension et de la sympathie. « Aww, je suis vraiment désolée Alex. » Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras. « Ca doit être dur pour toi sans Mason. Je serais aussi très triste sans Zeke. Mais bon, je ne serai jamais sans Zeke, parce que tu sais, Zeke ne me quitteras jamais, et si il le faisait, alors se serait vraiment dur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne saurai jamais ce que ça fait d'être sans lui ! Je ne saurai jamais sans Zeke. » Elle rit nerveusement.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que Harper ait une bouche et deux lèvres qui bougent ?_

« Ummm, Harper ! » Alex brisa leur étreinte et mit les mains en l'air.

« Oh, je suis désolée Alex. » s'excusa Harper rapidement. « C'est juste que, quand je penses à Zeke, je suis distraite et je me perds dans mes pensées… Je me demande si ça lui arrives. Je devrais lui demander, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut dire… »

« HARPER ! »

« Désolée. » marmonna Harper, reculant de quelques pas.

Alex hocha la tête. « Mason me manquait et Juliette lui manquait. » dit-elle d'une voix basse, laissant encore quelques larmes coulées. « On se réconfortaient mutuellement.

Le visage d'Harper s'illumina d'un grand sourire. « Oh, c'est chouette de vous voir vous soutenir et vous supportez l'un l'autre. C'est une grande nouvelle ! Je vais tout de suite appeler Zeke. Salut les gars ! » avec ça, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la chambre.

« Alex tu es… »

Elle leva une main pour le faire taire.

_Harper allait surement revenir dans deux minutes !_

« Oh et Justin, j'ai oublié de te dire que Zeke n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton GSM. Si tu pouvais le rappeler se serait sympa. »

Justin acquiesça, et Harper partit. A nouveau.

« Pfff. » dit Alex en se frottant les mains, comme si elle enlevait de la poussière imaginaires sur les mains, et essuya ses larmes rapidement. « Tu vois, Harper est trop prévisible et manipulable quand elle est dans son monde avec Zeke. » dit-elle en riant. Elle sauta sur le lit.

Justin regarda le sol, l'air sérieux. « Alors, tu jouais la comédie ? »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « Comment ça sa fait que tu n'en que des bons points ? Je commence à me poser des questions. »

Il soupira, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ca fait si peu de temps… Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait encore penser à eux, porter le deuil ? »

_Porter le deuil ? Vraiment ? Qui dit encore ça ?_

« Oui, surement. » dit Alex en souriant. « Si tu veux que je portes le deuil de Mason, je le ferai ! »

Il serra les joues de jalousie. « Pss, Mason. C'est quoi ça ? Le nom de… d'un… un… une molécule subatomique ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Bon, techniquement, c'est Meson. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Elle haussa les yeux. « Tu te moques du nom de mon ex, vraiment ? Et Juliette alors ? On dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'une pièce de Wordsworth ! »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Shakespeare! Shakespeare, Alex! C'est William Shakespeare qui a écrit Roméo et Juliette! »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. _(Comme si ça avait de l'importance pour elle !)_ « Peut importe. Arrêtes de crier ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont le même prénom ! » _(Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une chose comme ça lui arrive. Rappelez-vous le jour au musée et La Joconde, avec Léonardo DiCaprio !)_

Il soupira, sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec elle plus longtemps. « Il commence à être tard, et je suis fatigué. Sors de ma chambre, j'ai envie de dormir. Ca fait déjà 15mn que je devrais dormir… Bonne nuit Alex. »

« Bonne nuit. » lui dit Alex en lui obéissant, contre son gré. Mais un creux commença à se former dans son estomac quand elle comprit une chose. La culpabilité commençait à ronger Justin de l'intérieur. _(Et elle en avait marre !)_

Vendredi matin, Alex se réveilla dans sa chambre, en boudant. Pourquoi Justin ne l'avait pas laissé dormir avec lui ? C'est inacceptable.

Elle se leva, se sentant grincheuse comme d'habitude, et descendit les escaliers, pour trouver toute sa famille déjà autour de la table. « Bonjour. » marmonna-t-elle à demi-cœur, en prenant une gorgée de la boisson de Justin et une bouché du sandwich de Max.

« Justin, mon chéri ? » demanda leur mère.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » dit Justin en faisant un bond sur sa chaise. « Je n'ai rien fait je vous je te le promets ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement, les visages plein de questions. Alex remarqua ses yeux tombant, ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues tendues et une de ses veines qui palpitait. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage d'Alex. _Il a du avoir un rêve douteux. Bien fait pour lui, il n'avait qu'à la laisser rester avec lui hier soir !_

« Fais quoi ? » demanda Térésa, avant de se tourner vers Alex, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Alex, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Quoi ! » protesta Alex immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas parce que Justin agit bizarrement que je suis en cause, ou que je lui ai fait quelque chose ! » _(Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a rêvé d'elle !)_

Sa mère la regarda d'un air suspicieux, et soupira de défaite. « Je suis désolée quoi qu'elle t'ai fait Justin. »

Il grinça des dents. _Stupide culpabilité !_

« Et ! Je vous ai dit que je n'avais rien fait ! » protesta à nouveau Alex. _(Pourquoi tout le monde dans sa famille l'accusait toujours ? Vraiment ? )_ « Pas vrai Justin ? »

Justin la regarda et sourit faiblement, avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. « Ca va vraiment me manquer tout ça quand je serai partis. » murmura-t-il, en partant.

La mâchoire d'Alex se décrocha, la laissant sans voix.

_Cette histoire d'université était encore entre eux ? Vraiment ? Il pensait encore à partir ?_

**Reviews please !**


	23. Un jour de séparation

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd.**

_Il n'en était pas question._

_Non, non, non._

_Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux !_

Alex réussit finalement à fermer la bouche, reprenant le dessus sur le choc et se leva. « Je penses que j'ai perdu l'appétit. » marmonna-t-elle, en jetant sa serviette, elle prit ses affaires et alla les mettre dans l'évier. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Hey ! » lui dit-il d'un air d'excuse quand elle le croisa. _(Bien sur il savait qu'elle serait fâchée. Qui la connaissait mieux que lui ?)_

Elle ne le regarda pas, et le passa, faisant comme si il n'existait pas. _(Elle essayait de le faire sentir invisible. Ben quoi, ça marchait bien dans les films, alors pourquoi pas avec elle !)_

« Attends au moins Harper et Max. » cria-t-il derrière moi.

Elle ignora ses cris et continua son chemin. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, elle ne se préoccupa plus de contenir ses larmes. _(Justin la fait pleurer en public ! Il allait le payer !)_. Elle sanglota, renifla, cria, incapable de se contrôler. Les gens la regardaient comme si elle était folle, ce qu'elle pensait aussi. Elle devenait vraiment folle à l'idée d'être sans Justin ! QU'est ce qu'elle ferait sans lui ? _(Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ces héroïnes dans les films ? Elles envoyaient des texto toute la journée, négligeaient leurs études, étaient paresseuses, arrêtaient de voir des gens, étaient de mauvaises humeur tout le temps, pleuraient… Oh, mais c'est déjà ce qu'elle faisait… à part les pleurs évidement.)_

Elle se dirigeait vers le métro quand elle se stoppa.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas aller à l'école dans cet état. Son maquillage était ruiné. _(Vus voyez ! C'est pour ça qu'elle détestait le maquillage !)_ Gigi allait se moquer d'elle encore plus que d'habitude. En plus, elle était trop en colère que pour voir du monde, elle n'était pas d'humeur de parler.

Elle décida de rater l'école aujourd'hui, elle tourna vers la gauche, en direction du tunnel. _(Si elle trouvait un endroit vide, faire venir sa batterie pas magie, elle pourrait prétendre que la batterie est la tête de Justin, pas vrai ? Ce serait formidable !)_

Quand Justin arriva à l'école, après un voyage très solitaire en métro _(Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme il était habitué à la présence d'Alex.)_, la première personne qu'il chercha fut Alex. Mais bien sur elle n'était pas là !

Son esprit fut assiégé de pensées noires. Bien sur Alex arrivait toujours en retard à l'école _(elle disait que ce n'était que justice, vu qu'elle devait toujours rester en retenue après l'école !)_, mais aujourd'hui elle commençait plus tôt et bon, elle n'était pas dans la meilleure humeur possible. Et si elle avait fait quelque chose de stupide ?

Il jura dans sa barbe. Il aurait du le prévoir, il n'aurait pas du la laisser partir comme ça.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Zeke, en le regardant lui et Harper. « Vous êtes tout pâle. Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que les robots ont déclarés la guerre ? »

Justin le regarda d'un air contrarié, secoua la tête et s'en alla.

Harper soupira, pris Zeke par le bras. « C'est Alex. Allez viens, je te raconterai en allant en classe. »

Alex était dans le tunnel, assise devant la peinture des deux mains entrelacées, qu'elle avait peintes avant que tout ça ne commence.

_Il était supposé me tenir la main. La tenir pour toujours ! Il ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça !_

« Hey Alex. » Elle fut surprise d'entendre la Lee derrière elle.

« Hey Lee. » marmonna-t-elle. _(Pourquoi les gens ne la laissait jamais seule quand elle en avait envie ?)_

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Lee, curieux. « Tu sembles inhabituellement calme aujourd'hui. »

Elle secoua la tête, ne voulait pas lui expliquer.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » lui dit Lee, qui se leva, décidant de ne pas lui mettre de pression.

« Non, attends. » l'appela Alex, en sautant de son siège, et elle soupira. « C'est à propos de Justin… tu sais, mon frère ? Celui un peu ringard… tu te souviens ? »

Lee fronça les sourcils. « Celui qui ma traiter de singe ? »

Alex sourit à ce souvenir. « Oui, c'est lui… il… il part pour l'université »

« Oh, » dit Lee, d'un ton compréhensif. « Et tu es triste qu'il parte, hein ? »

Alex regarda le sol. _(Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment avouer ça ?)_ « Oui, je supposes… » elle le regarda dans les yeux ensuite. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui répéter ! »

Lee leva les mains en l'air en signe de renoncement. _(Tout le monde avait peur d'Alex, est ce vraiment une surprise ?)_ « Ni t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

Elle soupira et s'assit à nouveau. _(Bo, ok, elle agit vraiment comme ces héroïne, sauf que Justin n'est pas un héro… c'est le ringard. Le geek. Le gars stupide ! Le briseur de cœur ! Ugh ! Elle le détestait !)_ « Je n'arrives pas à trouver un moyen de le faire rester ! »

Lee s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa gentiment l'épaule. « Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux Alex ! Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à faire quelque qu'ils ne veulent pas. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. » Et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand une idée diabolique lui vint à l'esprit. « Ou peut-être pas ? » Elle se leva, et partit.

« Non, j'ai raison. » protesta Lee, se levant à son tour. _(Si son père se levait et s'asseyait à cette vitesse il perdrait beaucoup de poids !)_ « Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux ! »

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu vois là j'essayai juste de voir une sortie dramatique. Alors… »

« Oh, ok, fais ton truc… »

Alex s'éclaircit la voix. « Tu as raison… ou peut-être pas. »

A la pause de midi, il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas à l'école. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour s'empêcher de partir à sa recherche. Il savait depuis toujours que Alex était importante pour lui, il ne savait juste pas ce qu'il ressentirait si elle n'était pas là. Et maintenant qu'il le sait, il était sur de ne pas vouloir ressentir ça à nouveau, mais il le devrait, une fois qu'il serait à l'université.

Il soupira de défaite. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Il rentra directement à la maison et en retenant sa respiration, espérant y trouvé Alex.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » Leur mère s'arrêta, avec un panier à sandwich dans les mains. « Où est Alex ? »

Et c'est comme ça que ses espoirs furent réduits à néants.

Harper ouvrit grand les yeux. « Alex ne… »

« Voulait pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite. » compléta Justin. « Elle arrive dans pas trop longtemps elle a dit. »

Leur mère haussa les épaules, et retourna au travail.

Harper lança un drôle de regard à Justin. Il l'ignora et alla dans sa chambre.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre ne lui a jamais semblé si long. Ses pieds lui semblaient lourds, son corps sans énergie, et il avait l'impression que l'escalier grandissait à vue d'œil.

Il arriva finalement à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte… et la trouva assise sur son lit.

« Alex ! » cria-t-il de soulagement, courant vers elle et la serrant dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait peur ! J'avais peur que tu ai décidée de… de… » Il n'arrivait pas à finir.

« Me suicider ? » finit-elle pour lui, et il grinça des dents en l'entendant dire ces mots. « Le suicide est pour les lâches Justin… en plus, je ne vais pas me suicider pour toi ! » dit-elle en mettant l'accent sur le toi, et ça le fit sourire.

« Bonne fille. » murmura-t-il, en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu n'as pas dit à maman et papa que je n'étais pas venue à l'école, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Il répondit par la négative, et ensuite, fronça les sourcils, la regardant intensément. « Où étais tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, en faisant attention de cacher l'étincelle diabolique de ses yeux. « J'aurais pu être n'importe où, avec n'importe qui, Justin ! »

« Alex. »

« En fait, je pourrais être n'importe où, avec n'importe qui, faisant n'importe quoi quand tu seras partit pour l'université. Et tu ne le saurais même pas ! »

Il soupira. « C'est encore au sujet de l'université, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mais son regard le transperçait littéralement. _(Ce n'était que justice ! Il lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur quand il a décidé de partir… Oh, que c'est cliché, mais bon, c'est ce qu'elle ressent !)_ « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Il la regarda sérieusement. « Je penses qu'on doit parler Alex. »

**Reviews please !**


	24. La décision

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP**

Le cœur d'Alex manqua un battement. Ils devaient vraiment toujours parler ? La chose qu'elle détestait le plus (avec étudier et travailler) c'était les discussions sérieuses. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus comme elle… nonchalant et sans soucis ?

« Ok… » finit-elle par dire. « Tu as reçus tes lettres d'acceptations ? »

« Non, je n'ai… » il s'interrompit à mi-phrase. « Attends un peu… Comment tu sais que j'ai déjà postulé pour des universités ? »

Elle resta tranquillement sur son lit, un air ennuyé sur le visage, regardant ses ongles. _(Il n'avait toujours pas compris ?)_

« Mon Dieu ! Tu es entré dans ma chambre sans ma permission ! »

_Maintenant il a compris !_

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule et cligna des yeux. « Justin, je suis dans ta chambre pour l'instant et je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Il serra les lèvres en la regardant en la regardant.

« Quoi ? Pas de sermon ? Pas de cris ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton heurté. _(Elle connaissait parfaitement les points faible de Justin et sur quelle corde sensible appuyée ! Elles étaient là pour ça non ?)_

Il serra encore plus les lèvres et secoua la tête.

_Bon, il pense qu'il peut éviter la dispute qu'elle recherche ? Vraiment ?_

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai fouillé tes affaires. » Les yeux de Justin s'agrandirent. « Ta bibliothèque. » Il serra la mâchoire. « Tes CD. » La veine de son front battait très fort. « Tes figurines. » Ses poings se serrèrent. « Tes tiroirs ! »

« Alex ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de rester loin de mes vêtements ? » cria-t-il. _(Finalement !)_

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolée, Justin. Je ne me souviens pas du nombre exacte, je ne t'écoutais pas vraiment. » _(En plus, elle s'en fiche complètement !)_

Il reprit sa respiration, essayant de se calmer. _(Il devrait travailler pour le ministère de la paix des sorciers, vraiment.)_

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas postulé pour l'université de New-York ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible.

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

Un poison courut dans les veines d'Alex. « Tu fuis ? » siffla-t-elle. « Tu as peur ! »

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Ouais, ouais ! » dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. _(Elle a combattu un dragon dans le monde sorcier ! Alors ça…)_ « Oh allez. Tout le monde sait que je vais finir en prison un jour. »

« Bon point. » marmonna-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. « Alex, tu comprends ce qu'on fait ? »

« On parle, voyons. Qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? » dit-elle en haussant les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parles pas de notre conversation. » dit-il simplement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. _Pourquoi devait-il toujours se sentir si embarrassé, si coupable ?_

Elle soupira et s'asseyant convenablement. « Ecoutes Justin, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… de penser au futur, aux conséquences et tout ces choses inutiles, des fois, il faut prendre le risque… et… » elle se mordit la lèvre, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle allait admettre ça. _(Elle l'embêterait pour le reste de leur vie !)_ « Je penses que tu en vaut la peine. »

Il y eut un sourire amoureux qui apparut sur le visage de Justin. « Awww, viens ici. » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se plaignit. « Tu vois, c'est pour c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. »

Il la serra encore plus contre lui, la faisant taire de la sorte. « Je penses aussi que tu en vaut la peine Alex. » murmura-t-il sérieusement.

« Alors pourquoi tu pars ? » demanda-t-elle. _Et sa voix avait décidé de craquer à ce moment. Vraiment ? Mais peut-être que le cœur de Justin allait fondre grâce à ça ? _« Tu… tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas si je te suppliais…. Je… ugh. Je t'en supplie Justin, ne pars pas. »

Il lui caressa gentiment le dos. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste… » Il rit tristement. « Un métier, Alex. J'essaye juste d'assurer notre avenir, pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible… Je veux dire… on devra toujours s'enfuir… on a besoin d'argent pour ça, d'un travail. Et voyons la chose comme elles sont, ce n'est pas toi qui va assurer de ce côté-là…. Je fais ça pour notre futur Alex. »

« Et le présent ? » demanda-t-elle. 'Comment je vais vivre sans toi pendant trois ans ? »

Il cassa l'étreinte, et la regarda dans les yeux, en souriant diaboliquement. « Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un va utiliser la magie pour me rendre visite. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « J'aime que tu me connaisses si bien… »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui redevint sérieuse. « On ne peut pas reculer maintenant Justin… Je sais que je n'en n'ai pas envie… et même si tu voulais, on ne pourrait pas. On n'est pas un couple comme les autres… si on rompt, on détruit toute notre relation. »

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec ça. « Crois moi Alex, je n'en n'ai pas envie non plus, c'est juste que… Je veux dire… c'est énorme ce qu'on fait, je… j'ai besoin de temps c'est tout. »

Elle sourit, d'un sourire à mille volts. Elle n'allait pas le dire tout haut, mais elle allait lui donner tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

« Alors… » dit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Je supposes que je partirai à l'université sans trop de dommages hein ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva du lit. « Je ne voudrait pas mentir ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre et alla dans sa chambre, et y trouva Harper, apparemment effrayée et inquiètes.

« Oh mon Dieu Alex, tu étais où ? » cria Harper, le serrant contre elle. _(Vraiment ? QU'est ce qu'ils ont tous à la serrer comme ça aujourd'hui ?)_

« J'étais dans la chambre de Justin pour chercher des choses à voler. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu aurais du me le dire » se plaignit Harper.

« Tu lui aurais dit ! » raisonna Alex.  
>« Non ! » protesta Harper<p>

« Peut-être mais tu l'aurais dit à Zeke, qui l'aurais dit à Justin. » fit remarquer Alex.

Harper soupira. « Je supposes que tu as raison.

« Tu vois Harper. » dit Alex en souriant. « C'est de ta faute ! »

**Reviews please !**


	25. Epilogue

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni l'histoire, qui est à Not Just a Nerd, ni WOWP.**

**Epilogue**

Elle le laissa partir avec le minimum de dégât. Mais bon, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne voit pas qu'elle tend ses jambes et qu'il trébuche !

Elle causa également le minimum de dégâts à ses affaires. Elle lui vola des livres et cassa légèrement ses robots. _(Elle avait coupé deux ou trois fils mais bon, c'est un geek ! Il le remarquera facilement et le réparer ! Après avoir paniqué pendant des heures avec un peu d'espoir !)_

Quand le reste de la famille et des amis lui eurent donné ses cadeaux, elle décidé qu'elle devrait aussi lui donner quelque chose. Essayant de repousser les idées coquines dans le fond de sa tête _(Pourquoi lui faire peur le dernier jour ?)_ elle décida de mettre des cafards dans sa chambre.

« ALEX ! » cria-t-il, en allant chez leur parent, disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans sa chambre tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous partis ! Bien sur leur mère refusa de les enlever avec la magie. Justin dut donc dormir dans la chambre d'Alex !

Ce qui était horrible parce qu'elle avait prévue de dormir dans la douleur. Au lieu de ça, il la prit dans ses bras, près de son cœur, et c'est là que les pleurs commencèrent.

« Hey, ne pleures pas. » murmura-t-il doucement. « Tu veux que la dernière chose que je vois soit toi en train de pleurer ? »

« Non, » dit-elle en reniflant. « La dernière chose que je veux voir c'est toi en train de pleurer ! »

Il rit d'un ton triste. « Tu vas me manquer aussi Alex… »

Quand Justin et Zeke partirent, Harper décida de ne plus porter que du noir et du blanc, en souvenir de Zeke. _(Alex a paniqué au début, en pensant qu'elle allait l'embarquer voir un film muet !)_ Alex refusa de faire ça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas changer son style vestimentaire pour Justin.

« Hey.. » murmura-t-il, en coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaules.

« Hey… » murmura-t-elle en réponse.

« J'appelles juste pour voir tes progrès. Quel pourcentage de l'appartement as tu déjà incendier ? »

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas brûler mon propre appartement. La seule chose que je vais détruire c'est ta chambre ! »

Il rit un moment. Mais bon, fut que c'était Alex, la panique l'envahie, et une heure plus tard, il appela sa mère, lui demandant de protéger sa chambre.

_Pff… comme si ça allait la stopper !_

Quand il rentra la première fois à la maison, il pleuvait, et elle n'avait rien fait de sa journée. _(Parfois elle se disait qu'elle n'arrivait à faire quelque chose que quand il y avait du soleil !)_ La famille entière allait le chercher à l'aéroport. _(Elle avait essayé le 'je préfère dormir toute la journée que de voir la tête de Justin' mais ses parents l'avait forcé à y aller.)_ Le moment où elle le vit, il lui paraissait tout grandi et moins ringard, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça. Et bien que ce moment romantique et très cliché leur valut des drôles de regards, ils s'en fichaient.

Mais ils entendirent leur mère faire des petits Aww et ça, ils ne s'en fichaient pas. Ils se dépêchèrent de se séparer. Il ne fallait pas briser leur réputation !

« Merci de ruiner mes journées tranquille ! » lui dit Alex, en lui souriant.

« Oh, ne me remercies pas encore. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Vous êtes trop drôle ! Avouez que c=vous vous aimez ! » leur dit leur mère.

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Il avait décidé d'aller dans la même université que Zeke. IL partageait même un appartement.

Malheureusement, Harper ne put rentrer dans cette université. Alors, elle emmena Alex dans la même université qu'elle, et malgré ses plaintes et protestations, ses parents la forcèrent à continuer ses études.

_« Zeke parle encore à Harper. » _lui envoya Justin. (Ils avaient compris que envoyer des sms étaient plus facile comme moyen de communication. Personnes ne savait) à qui ils parlaient ou ce qu'ils disaient. C'est plus facile de garder le secret.)

_« Je sais. Je vois Harper au téléphone ! » _répondit-elle

_« Tu entends ce qu'ils disent ? »_

_« Oui, c'est horrible. »_ Elle se demandait pourquoi les GSM n'avaient pas de smiley en orme de dégout.

_« Pourquoi tu ne me traites pas comme ça ? »_

_« Ew, c'est encore pire comme idée ! »_ répondit-elle en souriant.

(Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois quand ils rentrèrent tout les deux pour les vacances deux mois plus tard. Et elle devait l'avouer. Dans ce domaine, il était loin d'être nul !)

Quand la compétition eut lieu, ce fut Max qui gagna. Tout le monde était surpris, mais personne ne suspecta rien.

_(Ils firent en sorte de se combattre, comme ça, ça semblait normal, tout en laissant Max gagner ! C'était le plan d'Alex évidemment !)_

Perdre leur pouvoir ne les firent pas sentir normaux. Après tout, ils avaient une relation hors du commun, ils n'étaient pas normaux !

« Bon… » dit-elle, dans son lit à ne rien faire. _(Les vacances chez eux la déprimaient. Leur mère faisait tout les plats préférés de Justin, jamais la nourriture grasse qu'elle voulait !)_

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, en levant le nez de son livre.

« Pourquoi pas la Californie ? » demanda-t-elle

Il secoua la tête négativement, en tournant la page.

« Ok… La Floride alors ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Il soupira, et déposa son livre. « Alex… On doit trouver un endroit très loin… » il fronça les sourcils après réflexion. « Même si je ne sais pas trop comment on va s'y rendre ! »

Elle haussa les yeux. « On peut utiliser le GPT ! »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. « Ils pourraient nous retrouver ! »

« Pas si on laisse une lettre de chantage pour chacun d'eux. » dit-elle.

Il la regarda intensément.

« Bon =, ok ! » dit-elle en levant les mains au ciel. « Fais ce que tu veux ! » cria-t-elle en sortant en trombe de sa chambre.

« Bon, ok » dit-il 5 jours plus tard. « On va utiliser le GPT pour aller au Japon. »

« Pourquoi le Japon ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton d'ennui, en regardant ses ongles fraîchement vernis. _(Bon, il avait finalement accepté, mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne se vengerait pas sur la peau sensible de son dos !)_

Il regarda le sol, gêné. « Ben, en fait, j'ai reçu une proposition d'emploi en construction de robot là-bas… »

Il rit. « Wow, pour fois que tes trucs de geek vont nous être utile… Alors, on part quand ? »

« Maintenant. »

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule. « Mais Justin, je n'ai pas fait mes bagages… »

« Ne prends rien. » dit-il. « J'ai envie qu'on ait un nouveau départ et qu'on laisse le passé derrière nous. »

Elle ravala un sanglot. « Alors… on ne vas pas dire au revoir à maman et papa ? »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Alex, on s'enfuit ! »

« Bon point. » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Bon, ça y est. » murmura-t-il, regardant leur appartement pour la dernière fois.

Elle regarda ailleurs, afin de cacher ses larmes. « Oui, ça y est… »

« Alex. » murmura-t-il doucement. « Au cas où, tu vois, quelque chose va mal… Saches juste que je t'aimerai toujours Alex ! »

Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux en réponse. « Je t'aime aussi Justin. Pour toujours. »

Les yeux d'Alex sortirent presque de leur orbite quand ils arrivèrent au Japon. Que faisait la nouvelle voiture flambant neuf de Zeke et d'Harper ici ?

« Je l'ai en quelque sorte emprunté à Zeke » expliqua Justin. « Mais tu vois, sans lui demandé. »

Elle rit. Depuis quand Justin était comme ça ?

« Allez viens ! » insista-t-il, en ouvrant al portière. « On doit vite partir avant qu'ils se rendent compte de notre disparition et viennes ici avec le GPT. »

Alex dépassa le stade de choc initial, et monta dans la voiture. Voler la voiture de rêve de sa meilleure amie n'était pas vraiment se qu'elle avait prévue, ni ce qu'elle voulait, mais bon, Harper le méritait.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si tout ça avait commencé !

**N.A. : voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi ! Il va y avoir une suite, Not Just a Nerd est en train de l'écrire ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de mettre des reviews. Je suis à la recherche d'un béta, si ça vous intéresse, envoyez moi un PM.**


End file.
